Vampire Hero
by AnonymousMe101
Summary: Would you believe that vampires came from humans? That Purebloods are on the verge of extinction? And that Zero is their only hope? Selene Daidouji a human, will bear the next pureblood lineage. She's going to change how you look at the vicious creatures of the night and how humans can be more dangerous than them. Zelene, Zeki, KaLene or YuMe
1. Chapter 1

His body was shaking uncontrollably. He began to feel hot inside and he was sweating like crazy. He loosened his tie to be able to breath more freely all the while reaching the wall for support. His mouth and throat felt so suddenly dry and his insides started to squirm.

He has to be able to reach his room. The tablets are there. He took one this morning. He wondered why he's still feeling 'this'. Maybe the tablets no longer work? No. It has to work. Or maybe he needs to double his dosage? That's it, he will take two tablets a day.

For now he need to make it to his room. So he tried to move his feet forward but his knees doesn't have the strength to support his weight anymore, and so he lost his balance and fell to the floor.

"Zero?" Called that small voice that he didn't bother looking up to affirm the owner who he knows well enough not to mistake for someone else.

He then heard footsteps nearing him and a warm hand rested on his back.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Worry and panic was obvious on her tone.

Maia kneeled in front of him. He caught her scent and it made the situation even worse. She was dangerously close and he could smell her. Her breath fanning his face as she leans closer and closer... to her death.

His eyes fixated on her lips. They were slightly open as she looked in wonder of what was going on with him.

He has never fed on anyone in a while, aside from the animals that the Chairman delivers to him regularly. Let's just say, he's on a strict 'diet'. He doesn't know how long he'll be able to put up with this set-up before he'll 'die-yet'.

He met her warm chocolate-brown orbs and he knows she was seeing something on his eyes by the way she looks now.

Her eyes widened at the sudden transformation on Zero's irises. From the regular lavender shade it changed to almost blood red.

Zero must be really sick. She needs to get him help right away. Her father is not around to check something on the asylum, he would be disappointed if she didn't help him.

Though they've lived in the same roof for two years now, she isn't friends with the boy. He had put walls around him with no gate at all, that nobody except her father was allowed to climb.

He was sweating so hard and there appeared goosebumps on his arms.

"Zero, are you cold?" She asked as she places her hand on his neck and forehead.

Zero caught her wrist and she gasped as she felt the pain on his grip. "H-help me get to my room." He managed to spout under his difficulty in breathing.

"Come on!" She moved beside him and lifted his arm and placed it over her shoulders to assist him.

Her neck was just too close and her scent was driving him crazy. He can't control it anymore. To hell with his diet and to hell with the association. He's been working his ass off the past two years. He never gave in to the painful thirst, not once since that fateful day he found out that the very person he trusted his life with has been one of 'them' all the while.. a 'pure one' for that matter. The ultimate betrayal...

But today... he's going to give in... just one bite.

He leaned closer to the girl's neck and took in her scent. He wet his lips and opened his mouth as his hand settled at the back of her head and the other on her shoulder to keep her still.

"Maia!" A loud voice called the girl's name like being drenched in an ice cold water and he suddenly pushed the girl with the remaining strength he have. She landed on the floor across him with a surprised look.

Dr. Yanagi was right in front of them right now. Zero didn't bother looking up as he closed his eyes, suddenly ashamed.

"Go to your room, Maia." The doctor ordered his daughter.

"But-"

"Now!" He raised his voice and that sent his daughter running.

After a moment and without a word, the doctor helped him up.

Dr. Yanagi held a small syringe in his hand in the air for his view. There was a pink liquid in it.

"The effect is faster and longer compared to the tablets."

The doctor sat beside him on the bed and without a warning, stabbed him with the syringe on his arm.

It did hurt a tiny bit but after a few seconds Zero felt warm inside as the painful thirst started to subside.

"You're right." He uttered.

The doctor smirked. "Ofcourse. If you just went back early, you could have gotten the first shot."

Zero took a breath. "I got busy." He was supposed to be back four months ago from his mission in Italy.

"You're their favorite hunter now, that's why." Dr. Yanagi commented. "How's Helsinki?"

Zero glared at the man's face.

"Level-E free." He said and stood to get a bottled water from the fridge.

"You've been almost around the world now... don't you miss Japan?"

The bottle on his hand exploded, water drenched his shirt and hands. His back was on the doctor but his shaking body was an indication of an off-topic.

"I have no reason to go back. They have enough hunters to-"

"Very defensive eh?" Dr. Yanagi teased. "Cross misses you. You're not returning his calls."

Zero removed his shirt not caring for the doctor's presence who doesn't seem to mind.

"I'll call him tomorrow."

"No need. He's here."

Zero's eyes widened. The chairman is here in London?


	2. Chapter 2

The Chairman was waiting for them along with a balding old man with a protruding beard who looked so skittish as he looks around suspiciously. Apart from the two men on the sofa there were two others that were armed, standing outside by the door. By the looks of it, they have a high ranking visitor.

As soon as the Chairman saw him, he stood so fast his eyes watery with glee and a wide smile almost tore his face apart. Zero stepped aside, enough distance for him to avoid the hug that the Chairman who he's last seen two years ago when he left the academy, attacked him with. That left the chairman with the air to hug. Then he whined.

"Zero-kun you're so mean! Daddy missed you a lot! Look at you looking like a man now. Oh my baby boy! So grown up and so handsome. Daddy is so prou-" The rest of his words were muffled when Zero's palm landed on his face.

Dr. Yanagi and the visitor were both surprised by the scene.

"What are you doing here?" Zero asked and he wasn't prepared when the Chairman's face went so serious and businesslike.

"Let's sit down first." Chairman said and as soon as they've all settled on the sofa across the visitor and Chairman's seat.

Zero have a different feeling about this. The Chairman cleared his throat. "This is Mr. Gideon Greene. Vice President of the Human-Vampire Relations Organization."

Zero twitched in annoyance. The man was indeed a big shot. The big dogs giving him his orders and missions from the Hunter's Association were guppies compared to this man. The Association is just a branch of the so called Human-Vampire Relations Organization. He heard that both the President and Vice President were humans and he was fine with that, except that they were a bit fond with Purebloods and they protect them so much with government laws. That's what ticks him off.

"What do you want from me?" Zero snapped.

The three looked at his direction. "Zero!" The Chairman called out.

Mr. Green smiled warmly at Zero. "I was informed ahead of what to expect from you, Zero."

Zero's brows furrowed as he glare harder at the old man who was reciprocating his coldness with warmth and understanding.

"I know your story. We all do. With that, you have my respect." He said.

"Cut the crap!" Zero could no longer stand the sugarcoated words.

The Chairman and Dr. Yanagi almost jumped on their seats. The Vice President placed an envelope in front of him. "So much has happened the past few years. The organization has been hands-on with this issue since the killings started six years ago." He started.

"Killings?" Dr. Yanagi repeated. "Of humans?"

The VP averted his eyes from Zero when he answered. "Of Purebloods."

Zero balled his fist and he stood. "If you're going to give me license to kill those Purebloods I'm signing up.. but if you think you can talk me in killing their killer... you went to the wrong person."

"Please listen." The VP requested.

"I don't have time for this." Zero was already by the stairs to go back to his room when the Chairman stood.

"The Night Class in the Academy will be opened again in a month. The new students will all be Purebloods. They'll come from different parts of the world. The Organization has decided to put the Pureblood heirs to the hands of the only person strong and powerful enough to stop this threat that may end the pure lineage of their kind." Chairman Cross explained.

"I'd be there attending the burial of the last one when that happens." Zero stopped in the middle of the staircase.

"This new assignment doesn't mean you'll be protecting them, Zero. They are incharge of themselves, some of them may even be stubborn enough to accept help from us. What you will only be doing is to keep an eye on them while they're in the academy. Making sure they don't violate anything and you will have all the right to serve punishment incase they will. Considering ofcourse that it's valid." The VP continued.

Zero smirked. "And that's supposed to make me say, yes'?"

The VP gulped as he meet Zero's angry gaze. "Hopefully, yes." Zero didn't respond to that. "This setup will only be up until the Organization has captured the one responsible of the murders and we figure out what they are up to."

"I won't change my mind." Zero insisted.

"Please Zero, before you say 'no', read what's on the envelope. I'll be back tomorrow to get your final answer." The VP raised the envelope he placed on the center table earlier.

"Tch, you're wasting your time, but suit yourself." Zero disappeared from their sight and the three men expelled a sigh.

"I told you this is not a good idea. My son has been through a lot. These Purebloods made him what he is today." The Chairman reminded the older man.

"Which is one of the most effective hunters that we have now." The VP said.

"You don't understand... two of the Purebloods that are set to come to the academy are part of the reason why he is what he is today." There was worry on the Chairman's tone and expression.

"The Kuran's, you mean?" Dr. Yanagi asked.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Japan**

Kaname stood by the window as he stares at nothing in particular outside. His head was somewhere else.

He reached for his forehead and gently massaged a certain spot. Then a small, soft and warm hand touched his own. He found Yuuki's worried chocolate brown orbs locked on his own.

"Let me do it." She said as she pulled her to the nearest couch and stood behind him as she starts massaging his head.

Kaname closed his eyes to savor Yuuki's touch.

_'I will make the pain go away.' _

With the memory of that soft as the feathers of an angel young voice from the past, Kaname tried to remember her touch too. The touch that he was not even able to get enough yet it was gone too soon.

"You've not been getting enough sleep, are you having nightmares?" Yuuki's voice made him open his eyes.

She was right, he's been getting less and less sleep since he had that dream from years ago. Of the time when he haven't met the Kuran family yet. When he still had his own family; which he wished he wasn't part of. And she was there, always ready with her smile and her healing touch.

"Kaname-kun." Yuuki was now on her knees in front of him, her hand on his face and he leaned on to it as he reached hers with his own. "You never tell me anything." She added with a hint of hurt on her voice.

He gave her an assuring smile. "Because you're a natural worrier, and I don't want you worrying over nothing." He vowed to serve and protect her in any ways he possibly can. A peaceful life with and for Yuuki is what he has been working for since he was given that task before her parents died protecting her. The same family who saved and protected him from his own.

Kaname noticed a ghost of fear on Yuuki's eyes and he knows well enough what's been bothering her.

He himself has been skeptical with the Vampires Council's idea of gathering all pureblood heirs to one place so the protection from the threat will be concentrated to one area only and it would be easier for them to capture the murderer.

And they had to be under the nose of the Hunters Association's renowned Vampire Hunters. That includes the person he loathes the most which is the last person Yuuki wants to see again.

**London**

Zero was looking at all the papers scattered all around the table. They were files from the pureblood heirs that are set to stay at the academy under the Human-Vampire Relations Organization's protection. And by 'protection' it means that they will put several hunters including him to do the job.

The irony of life. Vampire hunters hunt and kills vampire, not protect and save them.

There's gonna be a total of 12 pureblood heirs that will be under his claws; if he agree's, and that includes two of his most favorite purebloods.

He can't believe that the high and mighty Kaname agreed to this charade, as well as all the other purebloods.

They are really taking these killings seriously. If it was just him, he'll hand each pureblood one by one to the murderer on a plate.

The Organization sent him an order that is signed by the President himself so he can't refuse. Well if he'd resign they can do nothing about it.

But for his selfish reason, the job itself was pretty tempting. He would get the power to control these damned purebloods who thinks so highly of themselves and if he gets lucky, he would witness their deaths in the hands of the murderer they so fear and he wants to meet.

He's already made a decision. He will take the job for the opportunity of making them realize that they are about to get extinct and that 'he' is their only hope.

-—-

**Japan**

**Cross Academy**

Expensive and luxurious cars parked at the entrance of the academy and beautiful people came out gazing at the huge school building which will be their home for the next how many months until the murderer is captured.

Zero could not believe that its been two years and that there has been no changes at the Academy. Unbidden memories flashed in his head from his days at the school grounds.

He shook his head to stop himself from going down to memory lane. He was looking at the most hateful creatures that have arrived one by one from the window of the headmaster's office.

Zero is with two other hunters from the Association who'll join him in this assignment. The Chairman is babbling nonesense again about his pacifist idea of a peaceful coexisting future with the vampires.

When the hunter named Akihiro Miyagi who's previous assignment was in North America; looked at his direction with an open mouth to the chairman's nonstop ramblings, he gave him a frustrated 'welcome-to-cross-academy' look.

The third hunter is a huntress. Her name is Casey Adams, an american who had been assigned in Japan for two years now. She was looking at the Chairman intently as if she was really listening to him.

They have already met at the Association's homebase in Tokyo for a debriefing two days ago which was the same day of his arrival.

"Did you hear me, Zero?" The Chairman asked with his cheeky grin. The old man looked so excited.

"Tch, whatever." He uttered and went out of the office with the Chairman's voice still echoing in his head.

Zero went to the grounds, for some reason he have come to realize this must be a mistake. Is he ready for this? Will he ever be?

The purebloods must already be on the moon dorm right now and he is not comfortable being part of the welcoming committee and pretend like he's as welcoming and excited as the Chairman and his other two fellow hunters.

When Zero has found a comfortable place under a persimon tree by the meadow at the back of the Sun Dorm he was instantly asleep. It was a good thing the academy declared this day a holiday so there are no classes and the Day Class are all told to go home.

He was never a heavy sleeper. Had never had a deep sleep since that fateful night of the attack. That's why when he felt like he was being watched, he opened his eyes only to find a pair of really dark orbs that seemed to sparkle under the sun. A small figure of a girl was standing in front of him looking down on him with a smile on her small fragile looking face. Her long raven hair danced as the wind blows. Her white glowing skin looked so fine in the day light.

There's a look of familiarity by the way she stares at him as if she was waiting for him to recognize her. Her eyes started to glisten with tears threatening to fall.

"Zero..." She uttered.

Hearing his name by her soft small voice felt surreal as if it's not the first time he's heard it. He stood and winced when he felt something sharp stung his palm. He leaned on a protruding twig and now his palm is scraped almost bleeding.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly which was a complete opposite of how the girl's presence made him feel.

The girl flinched. Sudden sadness etched her beautiful face. Too beautiful for a human's face.

"The Day Class is on a holiday. You have to leave."

The girl pulled a luggage behind her. "I'm here for the Night Class."

Zero was stunned. He can feel and smell a disgusting pureblood even in a far distance and this girl doesn't smell like one. Infact she smells like a...

Zero inhaled. She smells like a sweetened human. More aromatic than a human but still a human.

The girl opened her luggage to get something from inside and turned back to hand him an envelope.

"What's this?" Zero asked suspiciously as he stares at her grip on the paper.

"My requirements. I'm the thirteenth student."

Zero battled the stare of the girl when he sensed something behind him. He was quick to pull out a knife from his pocket and it landed right before the pureblood behind him takes another step on the ground.

"Whoa! Careful with your weapon hunter. I'm just here for our lost princess." Said the girl.

Zero's eyes travelled back to the girl in front of him who was busy studying him.

"I'm Anja Marie Von Duerre." She says and when he didn't move to shake her hand, she reached for his other hand, the wounded one. She opened his palm and placed her own small one over his and something warm coursed from her palm to his. "I will make the pain go away... Zero."


	4. Chapter 4

**"Don't **touch me!" Zero hissed and harshly withdrew his hand from the girl's hold. He was surprised that any trace of the wound on his palm is gone.

Anja gave him a hurtfull look as if she didn't understood his actions.

She placed a hand on her chest and starts to step forward. "Don't you re-"

"Anja! I think the hunter wants us to be where the others are. Come on!" The other pureblood intervened and grabbed Anja's hand and dragged her away from Zero.

Zero followed them with his eyes as he observes the girl's behavior towards him. She seemed to be claiming that she knows him and that he should remember her too.

But Zero was certain he's never met the girl before.

**"You're **being too drastic. Stick to the plan, Anja. It's for your own good." Irene scolded the younger girl who was just looking at the floor with an unreadable expression.

Anja's grip on her luggage was too strong.

"If he doesn't remember you, it's much better. We don't want the Organization to interfere." She continued.

When Anja didn't reply, she stopped on her tracks and stared at the girl. "Are you okay?" She asked. Seriously, the last thing she expected is to be a babysitter of another pureblood who's been asleep for five years!

According to Master Ludwig, Anja is a prodigy. That she needs to be protected and that she is the one that the murderer is really after. That's it! That's what she was only told.

The only thing she knows about this girl is that she fell asleep a fifteen year old and woke up five years later a fifteen year old, and that was just last year so technically she is older than her but then she's not.

Irene sighed. She's not going anywhere. The reason Anja was put to a deep slumber, she doesn't know. She will find out eventually.

This mysterious girl in front of her will be her key. It seems like she and that hunter has a connection.

**"Welcome **to Cross Academy! I am so honored to have you all here." Chairman Cross announced from the staircase as the rest were looking at him from their own spot at the bottom of the stairway.

"As if we have a choice." One blonde pureblood boy commented under his breath which made the others reply while the Chairman continues with his speech.

"If not for the persistent pursuit of the organization, my parents wouldn't send me here." Said another one.

"Yeah, as if we can't defend ourselves! We're fucking purebloods, you know. Not some lame lower class vampires." Said the cocky pureblood again that did not escape the ears of the two hunters behind the busy chairman.

"They're even going to let some weak hunters guard us? Are they serious? We can suck them dry in a second without a fighting chance!" And another brown haired boy said.

Casey and Aki noticed a shadow so fast that they only realized it's Zero when finally the brow haired pureblood was pinned on the wall with Zero's arm pressed on his neck and his other hand grabbing the boy's collar.

"You're welcome to try. That's what you're good at, right? You SUCK?" Zero uttered under clenched teeth.

Everybody was now looking at the hunter assaulting the pureblood for his comments. The two other hunters weren't able to hide a smile while the chairman was furious.

"Zero! That's not how to welcome our visitors!" The chairman squeaked.

"So that's the infamous Zero Kiryuu?" Whispered one girl.

The boy smirked at Zero. "You think you're so important now because you're famous? Think again... you 'suck' too right? So don't go pointing finger when you're no different. Level E!"

The others laughed.

Casey was about to meddle when Aki stopped her.

"You think you can handle your killer? Because you're free to leave. Makes our job easier." Zero glared at the boy and let go of the purebloods' collar then went up to where the Chairman is. His expression was cold and it's as if he was stopping himself from doing something he'll regret later. "Listen carefully!" His voice was loud and strong. All eyes and ears was on him now.

The chairman was about to say something when Zero raised a hand motioning him to keep it shut.

"Your days are already numbered. You're just about to be EXTINCT." Zero started and did not even flinch at the chairman's attempt to interrupt him. "Be grateful you are here because your scheduled execution with that Pureblood Killer will be delayed just a little longer."

"Zero that's it!" Chairman Cross tugged Zero's arm.

"Choose wisely. In here you'll have to obey 'our' rules and terms or I will 'make' you... if you don't like that, the door is open...but 'out there'... You're on your own." Then Zero left immediately to who knows where leaving everybody stunned.

"Errr, who wants cupcakes?" Chairman Cross asked at a loss for words to make it up to their visitors. "Anyone? No one?" He is surely gonna scold that son of his later.

All he received from them at his question was an angry stare. Until he saw a hand in the air.

"Yes? Cupcakes?" His smile widened.

Aki and Casey was surprised someone actually bit the Chairman's offer.

"I'm hungry." Says that soft voice.

The chairman and the two hunters saw the smallest girl in the group. They have memorized the names and faces of the twelve purebloods they're expected to admit but this girl is unfamiliar and has a different aura than the others.

Casey scanned the list she has on her hand which has their pictures as well. "She's not in here, Chairman."

"I'm sorry, may I have your name?" The chairman asked.

The girl approached them with an envelope in her hand. "Mr. Li wants you to have this." The girl said as she hands the envelope to the chairman.

When he opened it, there was a note for the Chairman including the girl's identification and information.

**Cross,**

**Please accept the girl's admission. I will speak to you when I get back to Japan. Code Blue. **

**Ludwig Li**

The two hunters were surprised when the chairman smiled his ear to ear smile. He slid the little note on his pocket and moved to hug the girl. "Welcome to Cross Academy An-ja-san."

The girl smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Mr. Cross." She hugged him back. "It's pronounced as An-ya. You can call me just that."

The chairman agreed. "These are our guardians. Casey-chan and Aki-kun." He introduced.

The two hunters tensed at the girl's stare. "Pleased to meet you." Then she said, "Mr. Cross, I am really hungry and I'm afraid cupcakes won't be enough for me." Without breaking her eye contact with Casey and Aki.

Aki gulped. "C-chairman she's hungry."

"Hey! Are you going to let us stand here all day?" The cocky blonde pureblood boy from earlier asked with annoyance.

The others agreed like his minions.

"It's mid-day, we need to sleep too."

The chairman raised his hand in the air. "Alright, alright. Come follow me and Akihiro to your assigned rooms," He turned to the huntress beside him. "Casey-chan, would you please bring Anja-chan to the kitchen? I will meet you there later okay?"

**Yuuki** was already by the main door of one of the Kuran mansions in Okinawa. She has her luggage ready and she was surprised when she pushed the double doors open she saw her friends waiting for her with their things ready for traveling too.

Kaname stood behind them with a warm smile on his face. So this is the surprise he told her.

Yuuki wanted to burst into tears. One of the worries she have is if she won't get along well with the other purebloods. Kaname just solved her problems. As usual.

"A-are you guys coming too?" She uttered in her little trembling voice.

"It's getting so boring to stay at home. So I figured a little adventure will be fine. Plus I want to see my beloved Day Class fans too, I kinda mi-" Aidou's ramblings was cut off by Ruka's hand on his mouth.

"You didn't have to make a speech." She says before looking back at Yuuki. "It's always a pleasure to be with Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama." She even bowed.

Rima, Shiki, Akatsuki and Takuma bowed as well.

"I told you not to do that, you're all my friends." Yuuki reminded them.

Takuma smiled his sweet brotherly smile. "This gives us great pleasure, Yuuki-sama."

Yuuki pouted but giggled afterwards. "I'm so happy you're coming too. It's going to be like how it used to be before." Then sudden sadness crossed her face which didn't escape from Kaname's eyes.

"Let's get going now."

**The** chairman and Aki have both their mouths open in awe at the scene on chairman's kitchen.

They did not find the two girls in the Moon Dorms Kitchen, they only saw the remains of what used to be cupcakes. Now they see 'this' in the poor chairman's kitchen.

Casey was cooking something with all the mess on the counter and Anja was on the messy table trying to crack an innocent egg open. Vegetables and other ingredients are scattered everywhere, it's like a turnado has invaded through chairman's personal beloved kitchen.

Anja smiled sweetly, "I-I told you cupcakes won't be enough for me. So I told Casey-chan we should cook and make some for you too."

"What exactly are you two cooking?" Aki approached Casey and took a peek at the cooking bowl that's emitting a black smoke.

"I'm not really sure. We just put a piece of everything we found here." Casey absent-mindedly answered.

The chairman pulled some of his hair as he screamed.

They all thought he might have gone angry at their invasion. "You're not doing it all right. A girl should know how to cook! How will you two cook for your future husbands?"

The three blinked. "Eh?"

Then the chairman moved in swift motion. He showed them how to mix the ingredients properly and was telling them the procedure step by step.

When he was done cooking rice and three other more dishes he even posed like he's a master chef pointing at his creations. "Tanaaaan!"

Anja happily clapped her hands. "You are sooo good Mr. Cross!" She praised and tasted some. "Yum!"

The chairman cried in happiness as he sat next to the girl looking so satisfied by her appetite which is very big for a girl her age and size.

_**'Skipping **__duties again?' _

Zero looked behind him only to find no one. He's on the stables lying on the hays.

Memories from years ago are far too many to forget. He stood when he felt hungry all of a sudden. No, not for blood. It's real food this time.

He smelled something good coming from the Chairman's kitchen. When he was about to enter, he saw Casey and Aki coming out of the kitchen.

"Nice speech earlier, Zero. The best one I've heard." Aki said cheekily.

Casey just nodded at him and he did notice the stains on her face and clothes.

"What happened?" Zero asked.

"A disaster in the kitchen man. The chairman is feeding a pureblood girl in there." Aki said laughing.

Zero immediately ran to the kitchen only to find the girl he met at the grounds earlier with the chairman. Both are not facing him but the girl was right behind the chairman, her hand were around his neck and het face snuggled the chairmans' neck from behind. They were on the floor.

"Chairman!" Zero screamed as his heart rate increased.

To Zero's surprise, the Chairman turned around and Zero realized that he was carrying the sleeping girl on his back in a piggyback ride.

"Ssshh.. you're gonna wake her up." The chairman whispered.

Only then he regained his normal breathing.

"Would you help your old man bring this girl to her room? Poor girl, she was so hungry and tired. Travelled all the way from Australia alone."

The chairman motioned for Zero to carry the girl which he hesitantly did.

"Bring her to the guest room beside Yuuki's."

Zero's brows furrowed. "Not on the Moon Dorm?"

"We only prepared 12 rooms. She's a late admission. As soon as her room is done, she'll transfer." He explained as he starts cleaning the dirty kitchen.

Zero was already by the door when he heard the chairman again. "Don't you remember her, Zero?"

_**A/N: Hi guys, feel free to comment and review. This story is not all the way related to the manga or anime. But this picks up from the ending of the anime. I hope you'll like my OC's, especially Anja (An-ya). **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Zero** narrowed his eyes at the chairman.

"Should I?" He asked.

Kaien Cross tried to weigh down the situation. The first time he saw the girl, there was that sense of familiarity, that was only confirmed when he read Ludwig Li's note.

Anja Duerre is the Code Blue. Her case was highly confidential and is only known to those who have sworn an oath to the Organization's elite group that was founded by Ludwig Li's ancestor. The Midnight Society is like a brotherhood that envisions peace between the two races that were originally just 'one'.

They have handled a lot of cases like Anja's before, but only this time... this time there was a leak of the information that has endangered Anja's life that already caused her, her family's.

"What do you know about her, chairman?" Zero asked, interrupting Kaien Cross' musings.

The chairman has long suspected that Zero's memories of before the attack has been suppressed. The anger and grudge the boy feels is what's keeping his tragical memories still fresh that it blocks so much of his happy childhood.

Anja looks the same as she was when she supposedly 'died' six years ago. That's why it's unbelievable for someone who was so close to somebody, someone so infatuated and so dear to totally forget. It must be hard for the girl. But the chairman decided not to interfere and let Zero remember on his own.

"A-Anja-chan is the heir of one of Australia's three remaining pureblood families. I thought you knew." It is the hunter's duty to remember the pureblood clans which is grouped by countries.

"I've never been assigned in Australia." Zero stared at the girl on his hold. She sleeps so very peacefully, or at least she looks like she does. "And I don't need to memorize their names or faces because I can smell a filthy bloodsucking. Pureblood from a far."

The chairman though it would be wise not to hang around the topic since he knows fairly well where this always leads to. "Oh, you better bring the poor girl to her room now so you can rest as well. Tomorrow we'll have another batch." He reminded and hurried to the cupboard to get the cleaning materials and away from his son's glare.

00000000000000000000000000000000

**When** Zero reached the guestroom that's just right across his own, he opened it with his free hand that all the while still holds the girl's head and as soon as he's laid her on the bed, she opened her eyes.

He found himself lost in the most cryptic eyes he's ever seen. Dark orbs that seem to contain mysteries... and above all that, they make him feel funny, nostalgic to be exact.

Her eyes seem to hold secrets of the world and of him that he doesn't even know himself.

Anja on the other hand is seeing so much anger and suffering on the hunter's deep and penetrating lavender orbs. It cuts through her to see them in the eyes of the hunter who's history over the last six years had been too painful to hear. She was only sorry it happened while she was in her deep slumber and she wasn't there for him as she had her own share of mishap too.

Zero almost gasped when the girl smiled at him. His usual glare replaced the astonished look he had earlier to cover-up his ashamed face at being caught staring at her.

Zero was about to leave when the girl rose and caught his hand. "Are they really going to teach us?" She asked.

"What?" Zero was confused.

Anja stood in front of the hunter to see his face. "I've only read and heard about kids going to an actual school. You see, I've been home schooled ever since. So I wonder since Cross Academy is infact a school and we are pretending to be students that we are going to experience what it really feels like to be a real student." She explained animatedly with her hands dancing in the air without her excited expression falling from her small face.

Anja waited eagerly for his response as she continued to stare at him making him feel awkward. He frowned, "I'm sure the Chairman can provide you the best teachers."

At that, Anja brought her hands together and giggled. "I can't wait... will you be our classmate then?"

Zero's lips pressed into a hard line. "No and go to sleep!" His voice loud enough to sound as if he was yelling which is not what he intended to.

So he immediately left the surprised girl rooted in her spot.

0000000000000000000000000000

**When** the night came Casey decided to patrol on the school grounds. Just to make sure that none of their precious visitors left their dorm.

She picked a spot in the rooftop of the main building which is the highest peak in the school. She found out she can see the Moon and Sun Dorms from here including the chairman's house.

Casey pulled out an adjustable telescope from her zipped pocket and started surveying the school. She saw the chairman from his home's library window, writing something on his desk. She moved her sight on the empty and dark windows of the Sun dorms which will surely be filled with 'real' students tomorrow and as they were informed, these day class students fancy the previous night class students. All the more reason for them to be drawn by the new students as these are pure and more dangerously captivating.

"How dedicated."

Casey immediately turned to the owner of the voice with her gun in her hands and a finger already on the trigger.

"Whoa! Human here!" Aki raised his hands in the air in an act of surrendering. There's that smirk on his lips that really irritates her. "I shoot when I'm surprised, so don't do that again if you love your life." She said and returned the gun on its case on her thigh in a split second.

"Impressive." Aki commended. "I'm gonna remember to ring a bell before approaching you next time." He humored.

Without responding to that, Casey returned to her interrupted job.

"Peaceful night, right?" Aki stood beside her as he starts surveying the huntress instead.

Annoyed at his presence, Casey lowered the telescope and turned to the smiling hunter. "It's my schedule tonight so go enjoy your peaceful night in your room."

"Chillax, you're too serious. I just want to chat. Have you heard about multi-tasking?" Aki jested in hopes of lighting the huntress' mood.

"Go chat with Zero or the chairman, hell I don't even care if you chat with those purebloods just don't disturb me." She was close to freaking out. Seriously, this guy cannot take a hint. Or he just simply refused to read between the lines. She raised the telescope again to het eyes.

"Alright, alright calm down. I understand your-"

"Fuck!" Casey uttered and immediately ran to the stairs while Aki who felt her tension quickly followed her.

0000000000000000000000000

**Zero** pointed his gun at the pureblood's head.

"Decided to die?" Zero uttered.

The red haired pureblood smiled. "Relax, I just went to town to buy some junkfoods! You guys are too skittish! You'll grow old quickly, look at your gray hairs." She said raising the plastic bag in her hand filled with junkfoods and canned drinks.

But Zero didn't bought the joke who tightened his aim on the pureblood girl's head.

"Exactly what I've been telling them!" Aki appeared out of nowhere with Casey who also have her gun pointed at the pureblood's direction.

"Irene Duerre... Did you not read your manuals?" Casey demanded, totally ignoring Aki's encouragement to the pureblood.

Irene gave the blonde huntress a cold look. "Just about to..."

"Well then you go back to your dorm and read it, we'll spare this instance tonight but the next time it will count as first. You don't want to get three infractions, Miss Duerre." Casey threatened.

The corner of Irene's mouth curved at the huntress' audacity to speak to her in such a disrespectful manner. "You don't want to get under my skin, huntress." She threatened back.

Before Casey could fire back, Zero intervened.

"That's enough. I'll make sure she'll get to her dorm. Casey go back patrolling, and you..." Zero pointed a finger at Aki. "Read your own manual."

It was now Casey's turn to smirk at Aki who looked oblivious to his mistake.

000000000000000000000000

"**Get in."** Zero ordered.

Irene faced Zero instead. "Are you hungry?" She asked.

Zero's brows drew together. He stepped back when Irene started taking steps closer.

Irene displayed a playful hurting look. "Ouch! I take it you don't find my scent inviting?" She raised a hand in an attempt to touch Zero's face but failed when the hunter caught her wrist and shove it not so gently.

"Get in or I will make you and you may not like how I do it." Zero threatened.

The pureblood heard nothing as she starts to circle the hunter. "How do you find my dear cousin's scent?"

Zero flinched, "I don't play games, especially with a vampire. So take my advice, don't let your guard down."

Irene just laughed. She's too into her little game of 'information extraction'. If she can't squeeze out anything from Anja and the Society isn't speaking up as well, she might get some from this hunter. "Ooh, you're scary Mr. Hunter and a very bad person too. Poor Anja, you don't remember her."

Zero's eyes widened at that.

"Because I don't. I don't even know her." He said with clenched teeth.

Irene realized that if she help him remember, it may be worth a shot. But then, it's always fun to play around. "Oh I'm not telling you. But I will give you a clue..."

Zero battled with the red head's green orbs.

"Try recalling your life let's say..." She was tapping her chin. "About around seven years ago."

Zero froze. Seven years ago, his life was normal. His family was complete and they lived peacefully. Before he was able to speak, Irene was already closing the door.

"See yah, handsome." She even winked at him.

Zero reminded himself to never trust a pureblood. He's not going to make the same mistake again.

0000000000000000000000

_**The next day... **_

**"Is** it just me or nothing's really changed in here?" Aidou muttered as he scanned the Academy all of them missed so much though it was only him and Yuuki who'd admit that.

"A lot has changed Aidou, not physically atleast." Rima said squinting at the heat of the sun. "I can't take the sun anymore."

They've just arrived and the limousine that brought them has already left to be parked. Yuuki pondered on what Rima just said. Upon noticing that everybody was suddenly aerious, Yuuki smiled her encouraging one.

"Come on you guys! Chairman should be inside now." Yuuki trotted to the entrance of the Moon Dorm. She paused a while before her hand touched the knob.

A lot has changed Aidou, not physically atleast.

Rima was right, and she is one of those that has changed. Including the fact that she will no longer be staying at the Sun dorm.

When she opened the door, a crying chairman dashed from the stairs to attack her with a hug that she did not avoid because she missed the eccentric and in all fairness sweet and loving chairman who's also her adoptive father.

It helped being a vampire now though as she did not feel being crushed like it used to.

"Oh my daughter Yuuki dear. Your daddy missed you a lot! Look at you! You're still so cute."

"Hello Chairman." Takuma greeted, and it was only then that the chairman realized they were not alone.

"Oh! I know you guys were coming too so I had your old rooms prepared already. Welcome back!" He opened his arms.

"Great! I could really use a nice bed since I didn't get a good sleep at the cabin, I have motion sick-" Aidou stopped rambling when not only him but the others sensed two strong and powerful auras.

"What's with all the noise here?" Said that voice coming from the second floor by the pane. A blonde boy and a redhead girl, both purebloods was looking down at the newcomers with irritation.

Aidou gulped as tension started to fill the air.

It's not every day they get to meet other purebloods. They've only served two purebloods and by experience, meeting another one didn't always end up good. How much more since they're going to live with ten more?

"I wish Kaname-sama is here." Aidou whispered.

Yuuki wished the same thing too.

000000000000000000000

_**A/N: SO HOW WAS IT? IS IT WORTH PROCEEDING? COMMENT AND REVIEW PLS. **_


	6. Chapter 6

"Dylan-kun, these are the original Night class students and they're here to join us again." The chairman told the pureblood boy who looked down at them with disgust.

Yuuki gathered all her strength to speak up for her friends. "Hi! I'm Yuki Cross... err Kuran... and these are my friends..." She started calling all of her friend's name when the beautiful red head smiled.

"You smell funny." She said.

Yuuki blinked. It's indeed true that purebloods can smell a fellow pureblood who's not fed, just like how Kaname can.

Kaname had to go to the Vampire Council base, being one of the members, he had to be present on the monthly meeting plus they have to tackle issues about the pureblood killer.

The chairman took the liberty of introducing the two purebloods as it seems like they don't have plans to do so. "They are one of our visitors. That's Dylan Kozlov heir of the only remaining pureblood family in Russia. And she's Irene Duerre, one of the heirs of the three pureblood families in Australia."

"Wow!" Aidou exclaimed then he sniffed.

"Smells good!" Akatsuki uttered.

All of them smelled something sweet and ambrosial and just in time a dark haired girl that is even smaller than Yuuki was walking towards them from the back door who was looking for someone and when her eyes found the chairman she smiles. All their eyes focused on the girl's face and then on her very dark orbs.

Irene saw the other vampire's reaction. She was told that Anja's scent is a pureblood's to the purebloods. But to a lower ranking vampire, it's very tempting. Makes her want to really figure out what her 'fake' cousin is.

Aidou was immediately smitten with the girl. "She's so pretty." A wide smile was almost tearing Aidou's face apart.

"Oh, more classmates?" The girls uttered and the chairman smiled at her.

"Yes, Anja-chan. Are you hungry again?" The chairman asked and Aidou flinched.

"I'm famished." She replied with her small voice.

Anja looked at the people one by one and recognized one.

"Tell me she's not choosing from us." Aidou said shaking as he hid behind Akatsuki.

"Shut up." Ruka muttered.

"I left you something for breakfast at the kitchen. I can't join you today, this poor chairman has a lot to do."

"I understand, Chairman." Anja stepped closer to the group who didn't look so comfortable with her presence. She is aware of how her scent affects other vampires.

The bluish grayed-eyed boy frowned at her. "Anja-chan?"

Everybody looked at Shiki who was piercing the girl with his stare. Anja smiled her sweet smile that made Aidou and surprisingly the ever so silent Shiki flush.

"It's so good to see a familiar face... Have breakfast with me, Shiki." Anja invited.

The chairman has anticipated this moment. But he knows the Senri boy is not one to talk.

"Oh! A breakfast companion! Go ahead you two while I get the others settled." The chairman tapped Shiki's shoulder.

Just when Shiki was about to step forward, a hand tugged his shirt. "I just want to greet an old friend, Rima."

Ruka noticed Rima's disapproval who just frowned.

Anja affectionately reached for Shiki's head to pat it like she always does before. "I didn't think you'd grow taller than me. I used to be the one looking down at you." She giggled.

"Things have changed Sel-"

"Anja..." Anja was quick to correct him. They have an audience. "Stop with the 'honorifics'... you can call me Anja."

Shiki's eyes narrowed at the girl. "Ofcourse."

Anja looked back at the group behind Shiki.

"Nice to meet all of you, I'm just really starving right now. I hope we can be friends." She smiled to everyone before she slid her arm on Shiki's ready one.

Rima puffed her cheeks at the sight of the two.

"She's sweet isn't she? Aw, she's met a childhood friend." Chairman said. "Now, let's bring your things upstairs."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**The** chairman said I can go here anytime whenever I'm hungry." Anja pulled a chair from under the table. She then started checking what the chairman cooked for her on the table.

There's ham, bacon strips, sunny side ups and rice. There's also a pineapple juice puree. "Oh! I love Mr. Chairman." Anja said with glee as she stood to get a plate for Shiki too.

Suddenly she felt arms wrapped around her middle area from the back. Her little sweet Shiki used to do that before.

"I thought we lost you in that fire too." Shiki whispered as he burrows his face on her hair.

Anja turned and cupped the boy's face with both her hands so he'd look at her. "Some people found out about me. I had to die so they'd stop."

"But you're here." Shiki said and Anja rolled her eyes.

"They didn't literally kill me, silly."

"What did those bastards do to you? Cut you open so they can see if there's something wrong with you?" Shiki asked.

"These are different people who saved me. They put me to sleep so those people would stop looking for me and believe that I am the body they found." The memory of before her slumber is still fresh from her memory even if it's been several years.

Shiki went silent for a while. "The killings... are you the one they're really after?"

Anja bit her lip and nodded. "The drug they made me drink stops your body from aging and paralyzes it somehow. The effect is like a coma but they didn't know when I would wake up until a year ago." Shiki listened attentively to the girl. "They've captured others like me... but they really want me."

Shiki balled his fists. "What the fuck do they want from you? When Kaname finds out about this, they're gonna be fucking dead."

Anja pouted. "Stop swearing, Shiki or I'll make you eat a jalapeno." She knows how Shiki hates it because when he was a child he mistaked a jalapeno for a fruit at the garden in a hospital where she was confined and that's how she met him. Ofcourse, he was a little boy then and she was two years older. She helped him with her 'gift'. She made the pain go away.

Shiki smirked. "You stopped aging for how many years at fifteen... now you're what? Sixteen? So technically, I'm three years older than you. So you can't threaten me anymore."

Anya lightly hit Shiki on the forehead. "Technically I was still born two years earlier than you."

"Technically, I'm taller and bigger than you now." Shiki tried to emphasize their height difference by standing closer to her. "And Kaname is taller than me so just you wait and see until he gets here."

Anja smiled. "Really?"

"Really." Shiki said and this time smiled a little.

"Really?!" Both of them almost jumped in surprise of that familiar angry and loud voice.

They saw Zero standing beside the table and angrily staring at them. "You two are not supposed to be here!"

Shiki and Zero engaged in a glaring battle.

Anja stood between the two, facing Zero. "We're just gonna start. Do you want to join us?" She invited.

Zero was told by the chairman that his breakfast is ready. He was not informed that he also promised breakfast to these bloodsuckers. What does that old man expect? That he'd have breakfast in the same table with these creatures? He's gonna get it with him later. "No thanks!" He immediately left the kitchen.

"Zero..." Anja whispered.

"Stay away from that hunter." Shiki said from behind her.

"Why should I?"

"Because... he's a hunter." Shiki answered as a matter of fact as if Anja didn't understood. "And Kaname doesn't like him."

She turned to the boy who seem to have seen his worst nightmare. "Why?"

"Long story... if you want you can ask Kaname yourself. He'd be so happy to see you."

Anja nodded. "I wanna see him too. But I'm not going to stay away from Zero just because Kaname doesn't like him."

"What do you mean?"

Anja sat on the chair she pulled out earlier. "My father was a hunter too." Shiki stiffened at the revelation. "We grew up together..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Irene** held her own breath for the longest time. She knew it was a good idea to follow those two.

She's heard everything!

Anja or whatever her real name is... is a daughter of a vampire hunter? Is it possible for a pureblood to be a hunter at the same time? And she said that she and that silver-haired hunter grew up together?

She's feeling a headache. Information overload. Still, it all doesn't seem to fit. She needs more information.

When Irene felt a presence of another pureblood, she immediately turned left from the stone path.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**Yuuki** was pacing. She doesn't feel comfortable in the Moon dorm. It's very suffocating for some reason. But going out was an even worse idea because everywhere she look, memories won't stop flashing back.

How she wished Kaname was here. He's not gonna be back until two days from now, which means she has to endure.

Yuuki heard footsteps and she felt that familiar aura. The aura that never leaves her alone because even in her dreams, she's being haunted by guilt and something else... something she could not put her fingers on.

She ran to the fountain and used the statue's body to cover her form. She was sitting on the ground behind the water fountain. Zero was running over to the Moon dorm.

Yuuki felt her heartbeat escalating. She wished Zero won't sense her. She's not ready yet.

It's been two long years since the last time she's seen him. She's been hearing stories about him.

How great of a hunter he's become. How he's been getting invites from different parts of the world for his help in eradicating level E's.

She followed him with her eyes. His handsome features is stronger than ever. His muscles more emphasized. And by his aura, he's more dangerous and deadly now.

She remembers the promise she told him before she left.

That she'll keep running away from him. But now she's here...

0000000000000000000000000000000

**As** soon as he reached the chairman's office, he kicked the door open, startling the old man who almost jumped from his seat.

Zero crossed the room to the chairman's table and punched the table so hard that it was split in half.

The chairman started rambling about respect and that he doesn't love his daddy anymore and what Dr. Yanagi has been teaching him and that the man is a bad influence.

"Shut up!" Zero yelled.

The chairman started crying. "See? You no longer love your daddy! You don't even call me daddy anymore."

"I never call you that! And why would you set me up for breakfast with those creatures?"

Chairman's face turned serious all of a sudden. "I want you to keep an eye on Anja Duerre. She's... well... we're suspecting that she's the killer's target."

Zero's face hardened. "I told you I'm not protecting them. The organization specifically said that our duty was to protect the school and the day class. That as long as they're inside the academy, they're safe. They're not my responsibility."

The chairman handed him a letter. It has a seal of an owl with markings that says, Midnight Society. "This just came, for you."

"What's Midnight Society?"

Chairman cleared his throat. "It's a brotherhood. One that is not affiliated to the Organization unlike the Vampire Council and the Hunters Association. It's consisting of a group of elite Vampire Hunters where your father is also a member."

At the mention of his father's name, his curiousity just hiked up. "And what do they want from me?"

"You're being recruited, son."

Zero duelled with the chairman's eyes. "Are you one of them too?" He knows that before Kaien Cross retired, he was one of the best hunters in his time.

"Yes, together with your father, that fool Yagari and Ryusuke Daidouji."

Kaien saw a hint of recognition from Zero's eyes as it widened upon hearing the last person's name. His father's best friend.

Zero felt a surge of memory flashes from his childhood. Mr. Ryusuke Daidouji and his family lived across the street from them. Their whole family died in a fire... their house was burned down with them in it.

Including their only daughter...

Zero's breathing has accelerated and his face has gone pale.

_Selene Daidouji looks exactly like Anja Duerre! _

00000000000000000000000000000

_**a/n: pls comment and review... really, i wanna know if someone's actually interested in the story... **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Kaname** entered the session room for the members of the council. All of them, purebloods. You cannot be a member unless you're pure, and you are automatically a member if you are, which basically makes them untouchable by human or vampire laws because they create the law.

He's not entirely very supportive of this type of government. But who is he to talk when he likes power himself. The power of being in control of everything.

But recent happenings proved that even the most dangerous and long-living creations like them... is on the verge of extinction.

There aren't that many purebloods in the world anymore. If the killings persist, the pure vampire race will be wiped out in the face of the earth.

Then everything that their ancestors has worked for will be put to waste. They have to be able to find this mysterious pureblood killer.

"Kaname-sama..." One of the workers greeted him.

He just nodded and sat on his desk. There's loads of documents awaiting his attention and Kaname couldn't help the sigh that escaped him.

The sound system echoed and he knows that the meeting is about to start. The oldest pureblood, sat in his the table in the middle.

"Our agenda for today is about the successive murders of purebloods around the world. If you could please take a look at the files of the murders... we've found a pattern and we are now certain that whoever this killer is... he's looking for someone. As long as he hasn't found the 'one' pureblood he's looking for, he'll continue taking the lives of our kind."

"The Organization is taking all the necessary precautions and safety measures right now. Some of the pureblood heirs are already taken to three asylums, in America, France and one here in Japan which is the Cross Academy where they'll get protection. Under the Human-Vampire Relations Organization, we can't rely on the Hunters Association to take our side." Said another member and the others snorted. "That is why we are gathering support from our noble families... we are currently conducting our own investigation and we are forming an army."

Kaname noted that there has been seven murders over the last six years and the victims are all female. Most of them are new generation purebloods, not a 'reborn' like himself. Which explains why the Organization is prioritizing the safety of the heirs. The method of killing is pretty much very disturbing. The victim will be abducted and gone in a week or more and they'll find the body somewhere. The body is depleted with blood. Literally sucked dry. "What happened six years ago?" His voice was loud enough inside the session room.

The 'elder' turned to him. "I'm sorry?"

He sat straight. "We have to review and investigate all of the reported and not reported incidents from six years ago. Something happened that time that caused this killer to take this route. From then we may be able to get a lead."

Everybody in the room agreed.

The meeting proceeded and Kaname was about to leave when the elder approached him. "I have to show you something and I have a proposition..."

00000000000000000000000000

**"I want** to eat something sweet." Anja uttered to herself as she scans the chairman's kitchen again. It wasn't even a solid three hours since she had her breakfast and now she's craving again.

"I'm sorry..."

She almost felt her heart jump out of its place upon hearing that voice out of nowhere. Anja turned to find Zero staring straight to her eyes as if seeing through. With the recognition she sees in his beautiful lavender orbs, she knows he now remembers her.

Anja frowned. "I hate you." She did. She hates him for forgetting her.

A pained expression coursed through the silver-haired hunter's face. "I thought you were..." he couldn't say the word.

"Dead, I know." She finished for him.

Zero started taking steps towards her. "So much has happened while you're gone."

"Did the chairman remind you? Or did you really remember on your own?" She had to ask. Her hands are now on both sides of her waist as if she's scolding the boy like she used too.

When Zero took time to respond she groaned in her little I-hate-Zero-for-forgetting-me drama.

"Had I known this would happen... I should have kicked you out of our house whenever your parents would leave you to my mom and I for babysitting." She remembers whenever her dad and the Kiryuu's would have a mission, they'd leave their twins to her mom's care and she would play the big sister.

Anja's sulking melted when she saw a ghost of smile on Zero's lips as he looked like he remembered them too.

"Come here." She spread her arms. She had been wanting to hug Zero from the first time she saw him. This boy is all she's got now and she is all he's got too. They are the only ones left of their own family. She will take care of him like before... he deserves it after everything that's happened to him.

Anja pouted when her little Zero wouldn't quit blushing. "I don't really wanna ask again." She reminded him.

With that, and knowing how she is when she doesn't get what she wants and even though Zero feels awkward, he went to her arms that used to be enough for his frame when he was a boy but now he's bigger and she is really small. But regardless, being in her arms feels like home. The safest and most comfortable place indeed is home, and that's what she reminds him of.

Anja missed the boy so much. Feeling him this close made her want to cry. "You're all grown up now and I'm barely reaching your shoulders. I can't hug you properly." She uttered.

She gasped when Zero lifted her to the counter table that's high enough to make her feel like they're of the same height. "This better?" Zero asked.

"Yes..." she answered as she runs her hand over his back. He smells different now. His own scent mixed with whatever perfume or body wash he's using smells good.

She felt him pressing his face on her neck and her other free hand was caressing his soft silky hair. It was only a few moments when Anja felt Zero's body shaking a bit.

Is her little boy crying? Oh how she felt for him. Her little Zero... she'll do anything to take away all the pain he's had during the past six years.

"You have me now, Zero. We have each other now. I promise I won't leave you alone again." She whispered and she felt Zero's arms tighten around her. Her tears started falling as well. "I will protect you." She added.

Anja waited for Zero's silent shaking to subside. Then she gently pushed him just enough to create a little distance between them and for her to touch his face and place on hand on his chest over his heart.

She noticed his slightly reddened eyes, so she gave him an assuring smile. "I'm going to make you feel better, okay?" She asked him like she used to ask a baby Zero. He didn't respond. He just stared straight to her.

"We have to talk." He says.

Anja nodded. "Later, when you wake up and you're feeling better."

Zero felt something warm from Anja's palms, his eyelids felt heavy and all of a sudden it feels like home. He can smell the fresh air along with the trees and flowers and the earth beneath his feet.

"Selene..." he whispered.

000000000000000000000000

**"**_**What**__ is it, Zero?" Asked that small wee girl's voice behind him. _

_He turned to the girl who has both her little feet soaked in the water. They wanted to go fishing in the stream not too far from their home. _

_Her long raven hair was dancing with the gush of wind that also made the rest of the forest life dance. She was holding her skirt up so it won't get wet and she has her little bow on her other hand and a set of arrows on her back. She goes fishing using her archery skills. Her dark round eyes was glistening under the sunlight. _

_"They're back." He uttered. He heard the sound of the car. _

_Her eyes widened in excitement as her small lips formed an O. She started jumping, making some of the water to splash towards the silver-haired boy who didn't complain. _

_"Selene! Over here!" Ichiru started screaming on the other end of the stream pointing at a certain spot on the stream bed._

_"Ichiru! We'll just come back tomorrow. Your mom and dad are back!" Selene screamed back. "Come on!"_

_Ichiru started crossing the stream. He was in such a hurry that he stepped on a sharp stone making him cry out. _

_Selene and Zero hurried to the other silver-haired boy and assisted him in getting out of the water to have him sitting on a big rock. _

_"It's not that bad." The seven year old boy said when he noticed his twin brother and friend's worried faces. _

_"Don't lie!" Selene yelped. "Give me your foot!" She ordered. She loves to play the big sister. _

_They've been playmates since Zero can remember. She's two years older than them. She's named after a moon goddess, that's what she said her mom told her because she wasn't supposed to live. According to her mother, she was born without a heartbeat. Her parents prayed to the moon for her life and miraculously she lived. That's why she was named Selene. _

_"I'm going to make the pain go away, okay?" She said and placed her palm on Ichiru's cut on his feet that's bleeding so badly. Her little palm was drenched with blood but she didn't mind. After a while the cut was no longer visible and has stopped bleeding. _

_One other thing, she has a 'gift'. She can heal. Her parents believed it was given by the Moon Goddess. _

_"Are you okay?" She asked Ichiru who just nodded. _

_"Both of you wash on the water if you don't want a vampire to smell those." Zero said, referring to the blood on Ichiru's feet and Selene's hand. _

_The two didn't move and to Zero's surprise, they turned to him. Ichiru touched his foot only to get his hand smeared with his own blood._

_"Ichiru stop it!" Zero yelled. _

_Ichiru was grinning while Selene was giggling. Both started to come to him with their hands, those with blood; in the air. They're going to try to smear the blood to him as well. _

_Zero ran as fast as he could back to their house while Ichiru and Selene's laugh still echoed on his ears._

00000000000000000000000000

**Kaien** Cross was about to enter the kitchen when he noticed something on the floor.

He found his son peacefully sleeping, his head rested on Anja's lap while the later was caressing the boy's hair as she fights herself from sleeping as well.

He's never seen Zero looking so content and peaceful as he looks right now. The chairman has the pureblood girl to thank for.

No. She's not a pureblood. She's an original. Every vampire, pureblood or noble came from one blood. A special blood that's born by a human parent. She's a Blueblood.

Purebloods are then born from the bluebloods.

000000000000000000000000

_**a/n: thanks for reading... what do you think? **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Zero** opened his eyes to Anja's sweet smile. "Selene..."

"Anja... call me Anja." She corrected. Zero was about to rise when Anja stopped him. "Lie still, I missed this. You used to sleep on my lap while I run my hands on your hair, remember?"

Zero didn't answer. He only stared back at her. Anja knew that the boy is the perfect epitome of a man of few words. But she knows that stubborn glare he's giving her right now. She took a deep breath.

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"You can't be a vampire." He just said. It was as if he wants her to deny it. He was begging her to say it's not true.

"No. I don't feed." Anja reached for his face and started running her soft fingers on his cheeks. "But I will bear a new lineage of purebloods when I marry and have children."

That made Zero bolt up to a sitting position to face his childhood friend. "I don't understand."

"We all know that purebloods are the origins of the vampire clans, right?" With that, Zero nodded. "Purebloods who marries another pureblood bears the new generation purebloods they call 'heirs'. There are purebloods who are called 'ancestors'. They're the first line of descendants of the so called, Bluebloods." Anja noticed Zero clenching his teeth, but she continued anyway. "Bluebloods are born from humans on a blue moon. A blue moon is a full moon where the moon appears to look blue. A baby that is born during the moon's full peak dies. It is said that the baby that is resurrected by the moon will bear a new vampire lineage."

Zero remembered the story of when Selene was born without a heart beat and how she miraculously came back to life.

"I am a blueblood, Zero. My future babies are going to be the ancestors of the next generation of pure-"

"Stop it!" Zero yelled.

Anja felt a her heart beating too fast. She was scared. Afraid that Zero won't be able to accept her situation. Who can blame him? A pureblood murdered his parents. He is a vampire hunter. And she will become the forebearer of the race that destroyed his life.

Anxiety ran over her like a freight train, she's looking at the silver-haired boy with fear of what he's gonna say next. Zero just sat there, beside her on a safe distance as he stares at the floor. But she can't stand the silence anymore. "Are you mad at me?"

Sensing her anxiety, Zero looked up to her. "Not at you. No." He reached for her hands on her lap to asure her that he's anything but mad at her. "When and how did you find out about this? I thought we made a promise not to keep secrets from each other?"

Anja smiled when she remembered how she forced him to do a pinky promise under the Christmas tree.

"I was thirteen. She found me. She said she sensed me. That I smell like a pureblood."

Zero was shaking his head. "No you don't."

"Apparently only a pureblood vampire can sense the bluebloods."

A 'v' formed between Zero's browse as he frowns deeply. "Who is this 'she'?"

"Anja Duerre. The real one." She answered. She bit her lip at the memory. "She liked me. She said I was the second blueblood she's met. She's an 'ancestor', you see. Her father is the blueblood. But we were raised by vampire hunters, I was trying to avoid her. Not to trust her. One day, on my way home a level E attacked me. I didn't have Luna with me."

Zero remembered Luna. Her anti-vampire weapon. A gift from her father, Ryusuke Daidouji. It's a bow and arrow.

"She saved me. She told me that my scent is similar to a pureblood's in the nose of the purebloods, but to the 'nobles' and the 'turned'... My smell is euphoric. She was worried for me. So she came home with me. Papa was so mad at me for fraternizing with her. Anja... she convinced Papa and Mama that she believes I'm a blueblood. After she left, your father and Papa decided to send me to a specialist."

"My father knew?" Zero asked.

Anja nodded. "Yes. You and Ichiru were too young to understand then, that's why your father kept it until you're both old enough. Do you remember that time when I told you I'm going to Nagoya for boarding school?" She reminded him again. The twins would not let go of her that day at the train station. Knowing she'll be gone in a whole school year. Zero nodded. "I was put under the Human-Vampire Relations Organization's protection. I was admitted in a hospital where the specialist can check me. They um..."

When Anja averted her eyes, Zero knew something was wrong. She trembled like a deer trapped by hunters and the glint of fear flashed on her eyes. He moved closer to wrap an arm around her to steady her. "What did they do to you?"

"Apparently meeting a blueblood they think that is only a legend, they wanna know me. My body..." Her voice broke.

"Fuck! What did they do to you?" Zero roared.

"They studied me. All the possible procedure. They were amazed by my healing ability and how fast my body heals." At the memories, Anja couldn't stop herself from shaking again. "I told them it was painful. That even though I can heal and that I myself heals fast... I am not immune to the pain. They wouldn't listen. They said that my existence will explain everything. They repeatedly took out too much blood from me. When Papa noticed that I didn't look good anymore, he tried to take me away. But they won't allow him."

Zero's anger is almost taking its toll on him.

"Papa sought help from this group... the Midnight Society. Your father and papa was a member and they seem to know more about the bluebloods. They helped your father and papa to get me from them. Then when I was safe home... we thought it was all over. The Society is protecting me, keeping an eye on me. They found out somehow that the doctors who were studying me were no longer taking orders from the Organization. Someone is interested in me..." The next story she is about to tell is the most painful of all. "One night, some men in black came to our house. Papa and mama tried to protect me but there were too many of them." Anja was no longer aware of the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Mama told me to go to my room and lock it. But somebody was already there, he was about to get me when Anja came. She protected me too. She was harmed, the men used papa's anti-vampire gun. She and I escaped, on the stream. I told her papa and mama is still there. She said I should stay and she will come back for them. But she never did... not even papa and mama came. But somebody did." Anja looked into Zero's eyes. "It was your father." That made Zero stiffen. "He told me our house was burned down... with mama and papa in it." Anja started sobbing. "Your father said it's best to let those people who are after me think that I was in that fire too. He helped me find somebody who'll take care of me. The Society found out Anja was on the fire too. So in order not to raise suspicion, they arranged for me to leave the country to assume Anja Duerre's life." Anja was not done though. "Those people figured out though that Anja's body was not mine. So they searched for me still... they can sense I'm still alive by my scent and aura. So they let me drink this medicine that would make me sleep. I stopped aging as well, I was in slumber for five years and I only woke up last year."

Zero was still reeling from the story when a hand settled on his cheek. He leaned on to the softest touch in the world. "Had I known-''

"Ssshh... I could say the same thing to you. I'm sorry about what happened to you too but the more important thing is 'now'... We have each other now... right?"

Instead of answering back, Zero cupped her cheeks and started kissing her tears away. "I'm one of them now..." Zero whispered after he's done, he pulled her to his body and she snuggled her face to his chest.

"Hm?"

"The Midnight Society."

"Your father said you will be too..." she said. Zero just stayed silent.

000000000000000000000000000

**"I'm **absolutely sure." Says Irene to the person she's speaking to over the phone. "Okay, tomorrow night then." She immediately ended the call and was about to go back to her room from the balcony when Dylan appears out of nowhere.

"Go get your cousin. We need everybody present in the hall. We're going to nominate a dorm president." He says.

Irene snorted. "She's not interested in childish games, and nor am I." She was about to get passed him when he blocked her with his body.

"You will get her or I will tell the guardians of your plan tomorrow night." He hissed.

Irene placed her hand on Dylan's arm. "Get out of my fucking way." With every word, her grip on his arm tightens and the boy felt his skin burning he can even smell it.

He groaned. His other hand is already in the air and ready to hit Irene with his nails growing long, thick and sharp.

"Can't wait for the killer to get you? Aren't you two too excited to get killed?" Says that voice behind Dylan.

When they turned to him, his figure started to get visible when all that they are able to see earlier is nothing. His hands and arms were revealed first. Then the rest of his body followed.

Dylan and Irene let go of each other simultaneously.

"What do you want Finn?" Dylan asked, annoyed of his interruption.

"Shall we invite the 'nobles' in our little meeting?" Finn asked.

"Definitely not. There are privileges that only purebloods can participate and this is one of them." Dylan grunted. "They're here for that Kuran princess. But I don't want them anywhere near me. They're nothing but slaves who's parents disobeyed the sanctity of being pure by bearing human blood."

Irene chuckled. "Pathetic." She immediately left.

00000000000000000000000000000

**"Hey!" **

Zero stopped on his tracks when he heard Aki's voice.

"Your favorite brats are having an election. Want to know who's gonna win?" Aki was smiling like crazy, even moving his brows up and down, clearly teasing the silver-haired hunter.

"I already know who's gonna win." Zero uttered.

That made Aki laugh. "What are you, the Survey guy with your fearless forecast?"

Zero didn't answer and instead moved towards a different direction. "Hey! Where are you going?"

Aki backed away when Zero pierced him with his trademark glare.

"The Day Class students are arriving this afternoon. The tough job is just about to begin, so I say... get your horses ready. It's going to be harder than killing Level Es."

Aki chuckled. "The right way to handle hormonal teenagers is with the use of charm and persuasion. Not your silent treatment method and glaring tactics with matching pitchy shouting." He even made faces, ignoring the deathly glare he's getting right now. When suddenly Aki heard a girl giggling. His eyes darted on the small pureblood girl behind Zero.

"He's right you know. You need to loosen up." Anja agreed that caused the frustrated look on Zero's face.

Aki snapped his fingers. "Finally! Somebody like me who understands the world better. Listen to us, man. I knew those white hairs are not inborn." Aki continued jesting and Anja with her giggling.

"You're so funny." Anja was wiping the tears that accumulated on her eyes because of too much laughing. Until she felt a hand over her shoulders. Aki was right beside her suddenly.

"How about we hang out some time huh? Anja-chan?"

Aki felt an iron grip on his arm that's over the pureblood girl's shoulders. He found Zero's blazing eyes.

"How about you keep your hands to yourself or you don't get to keep it at all?" Zero said while gritting his teeth.

Aki immediately distanced to the girl. "Easy man... Is she your girlfriend now?" He teased again and zipped his mouth when Zero intentionally lifted his shirt to show his gun.

"Girlfriend? That's incest! He's my younger brother." Anja corrected.

Aki frowned. "What do you mean he's your brother?"

Anja gulped and looked at the blank-faced Zero. "Uhm, I mean h-he's like a younger brother to me."

Good thing Aki took it in. "So you're not really sixteen? Or is that a vampire year calculation? Coz Zero's nineteen now."

Anja bit her lip, "S-something like that." She smiled. "Uh, I'm going back to my room now. I'll just speak to the chairman later." She dashed to the chairman's house like she's being chased.

"I like her." Aki uttered.

"Tell me that when she's thirsty." Then Zero left him alone with his own fantasy.

00000000000000000000000000

**"Why **would you do that, Yuuki?" The chairman asked.

Yuuki took in the deepest breath she can hold. "I'm not ready yet." She said in her little trembling voice.

"You have to... the academy is too small for you to play hide and seek." The chairman can actually be serious if he wants to be. But you just can't really tell when he'd snap.

"M-maybe tomorrow... I just can't-"

Just that, the door swung open and came in the last person she ever wanted to meet again.

"Old man, we have to ta-" Zero froze.

Yuuki could not look behind her... she's never been this scared before.

0000000000000000000000000

_**a/n: i really really would appreciate any reviews, it would really inspire me to keep writing... **_

_**btw thanks to Guest, thecoldforest and mia for the reviews... **_


	9. Chapter 9

**The** room went silent for a long awkward moment. Yuuki didn't realize that she had her eyes closed, it was only when she bid it to open that she did. She saw the chairman's encouraging look.

She stood and turned to face Zero's hostile gaze. Before she's even able to speak, he beat her to it.

"I'll speak to you later, old man." He uttered coldly and bolted out the door.

"You are so mean Zero!" The chairman screeched.

Yuuki felt a palpable pain in her chest at the way Zero looked at her. It was the same look he used to give the Night Class before, especially Kaname. A look of anger and hatred. Heck, she is part of the Night Class now. But she knows it's more than that.

She failed him. She broke her promise to him when she chose to be the vampire Yuuki.

"He'll come around soon. No worries." The chairman said.

"I'm going back to my room." She said in her small and weak voice.

Yuuki traced her steps back to the Moon dorm. She saw a girl in the entrance gate of the academy.

She looks like a Day Class student. But for some reason she looks hesitant to come inside.

"Hi! Are you here for the Day class?" She asked the moment she was close.

The girl's brown orbs focused on her and then she smiled so kindly. "Yes. But I'm new."

Yuuki smiled at her. "I'm Yuuki Cro-ran." She bit her own tongue. She started saying Cross but ended with Kuran. Oh when will she ever get used to her original last name? "Don't worry, I will bring you to the chairman. Let's go." She noticed the girl doesn't have any luggage but she didn't ask.

Yuuki led the girl to where she's just from earlier. She's heard that the Day class will be arriving in the afternoon and this one is early.

"You will really like it here. We have a lot of clubs you can join as well." Yuuki felt nice. She sounds like the old guardian Yuuki two years ago.

"Vampire..."

Yuuki stiffened at that throaty whisper that brought shivers down her spine. She looked back to the girl behind her only to be surprised that her face contorted into a very scary diformed face. Her eyes lighted to a bloody red and her fangs protruding through her slightly parted lips.

"A pureblood..." the girl even smiled.

Oh no. She wasn't able to sense her. Yuuki took a step back.

"How queer... a pureblood afraid of a level E?" Says the girl. She was drawing blood over her own lips with her own fangs.

Yuuki balled her fists. It was because she won't feed that caused some of her vampire ability to be suppressed. She doesn't know what she can do yet, what power she possessed.

The girl advanced when Yuuki stayed silent, swaying her sharp nails in the air towards her but it barely reached her arms when she stepped on a stone that caused her to fall with her butt first on the ground.

"Tell me, do you know what a blueblood is?" The level E asked.

_Blue-what?! _

"Our master thinks that you have one enrolled in here..." the girl continued talking.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Yuuki said as she crawled backwards in her sitting position.

"You can't help me then, but a little of your blood will do..." The girl lunges towards her with anticipation. Yuuki can only close her eyes as she awaits pain. But it never came.

Yuuki dared to open her eyes to find an arrow on the Level E's forehead. The girl fell right beside her and her body was convulsing. Her face started going back to its original form. Her own blood is spurting from the wound on her forehead.

"Just as I suspected. Another doll." Says that voice behind Yuuki. When she turned, she saw the beautiful redhead from the Night class. "Good job, Anja." She added. Then Yuuki turned to her left to find another beautiful raven-haired girl with a bow in her hand. Anja looked at the girl on the ground that has finally succumbed to her end.

"Poor girl, please take care of her body Irene. She deserves a good deathbed." Says Anja in her own small and soft voice.

"Was that not a Level E? It didn't turn to ashes!" Yuuki noticed.

The redhead shook her head. "No they're not. A level E is a 'turned' vampire by a pureblood's bite. This one right here is not. It's still a mystery how they are turned. Since they don't turn to ashes by an anti-vampire weapon. We call them 'marionettes'... because they seem to be controlled."

Yuuki blinked, "Who would control them? And why?" She asked.

Anja kneeled beside her, touching her shoulder. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." She uttered, overwhelmed by the worry she sees in her.

Anja smiled. "You're Yuuki, right?" She speaks like an old person. Yet she is older than her, taller than her.

"You're Anja..." Yuuki said.

Anja smiled. "And she's Irene..." She introduced the red-head.

Some people rushed to them. Yuuki felt three auras. Auras coming from two guardians; one of them she just encountered earlier, and the chairman.

"Whoa! Nice aim! Bulls eye! That was you Anja?" The other hunter exclaimed.

"What happened? Why is there a dead girl in my school?!" The chairman squeaked.

"Just shut up, you'll let the world know." Yuuki heard Zero from behind her. She heard him take a step towards her. "Are you okay?" She heard him ask. Yuuki gasped. She didn't expect he still-

"Why would I not be okay?" Anja answered, frowning.

Yuuki wanted to laugh at herself in pity. "Of course." She whispered that only she can hear. At the corner of Yuuki's eyes she saw a hand being offered to Anja.

"I can stand, thanks." Anya said and stood.

The chairman immediately helped Yuuki up. "Are you hurt?"

Yuuki just shook her head and the chairman started breathing normally. "Good." Then he turned to Zero and the hunter named Aki. "Bury the body. The Day class is arriving soon. I will report this incident to the Organization."

"Really chairman? I'm a vampire hunter, not a grave digger." Aki complained.

"The reports are piling up and all they do is paperwork." Irene snorted, ignoring the boy's complaint. Then the chairman tried to defend the Organization and Aki interferred, the three of them in an active and animated conversation while there's Yuuki suffering the silent hostility of her former partner.

Yuuki remained looking at the ground.

"Cheer up Yuuki... Just think, she's not suffering anymore." Anja said that made her lift her eyes to the girl who's giving her an encouraging smile.

"Y-yeah." '_Good for her. I'm envious.' _She wanted to add that but there's no point.

"Great!" Anja put her hands together. "I'm sorry your dress was stained." She pointed the blood on her chest area. It was from the level E.

"It's fine, thanks for saving me by the way." She uttered.

"Good thing I have my bow. Irene and I were just about to try the shooting area. I was so glad when I found out they have it he-"

"Time for your nap." Yuuki noticed Zero's hand on Anja's arm.

Anja looked up to the hunter. "I've had enough sleeping for the last five years, Z." Anja told the boy who was giving the raven-haired girl a knowing look.

_'She called Zero, Z?'_

"I'll walk you to the shooting range." Zero said.

"Can I make friends with people who are actually girls like me?" Anja stubbornly asked.

"Let's go or I'll carry you." Zero muttered and they engaged in the 'first-to-blink' game.

Yuuki was like watching herself years ago in Anja right now.

Zero grabbed Anja's hand and started pulling her towards the chairman's house. She's not staying in the Moon dorm?

"See you around, Yuuki!" Said Anja who's waving at her now.

She smiled and waved back then made a mistake of glancing at the silver-haired hunter who's now glaring at her with an unreadable expression.

'_Zero, will you ever forgive me?' _

"Aw! My wrist..."

But Zero's attention was on Anja when he heard her complaining about his strong grip. The hunter immediately let go of Anja's wrist and inspected it. "Sorry." Zero said looking at Anja with regret.

The girl just smiled then reached for Zero's face.

Yuuki suddenly felt sick. She turned around and left without a word to everybody.

She heard Aki shouting, "Hey Kiryuu! We have a grave to dig!"

She didn't hear Zero's reply because she's already far enough.

Going back here is a totally bad idea. Everything here is a reminder of the life she turned her back on. The life and people she left behind. The life that she can no longer have no matter the amount of regret in her heart. This is the consequence... of choosing Kaname.

When Yuuki pushed the door to her room, she planned to jump to her bed and hide under the blanket and release the tears she had been holding.

But she crashed into someone. Her face pressed into a familiar chest and warm arms wrapped around her in a tight and assuring embrace.

Yuuki bursted into tears in an instant. All of the emotions are breaking loose.

"I hate seeing you like this, Yuuki." Kaname whispered.

000000000000000000000000

**Zero** felt a strong aura, making him stop on his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Anja asked. She felt Zero's body tensing.

Anja pulled the boy beside her on her bed. "Talk to me, Z!" She shouted near his ears to distract the hunter. Which was effective because Zero was now looking at her.

"I missed that." Zero admitted flushing.

Anja pinched the boy's cheeks. "The what? You're so cute..."

Zero would not respond. Just looking at anywhere besides her.

"What else do you miss?" She asked.

"Stay here." Zero stood and was about to step away when Anja reached for him to pull him back to the bed but Zero has already taken a step and Anja who was kneeling on the top of the bed and was not able to hold on to anything when she reached for Zero thinking there might be no need for it because she was confident she can reach him but she didn't.

Before Anja fell, face first to the floor; Zero was as quick as a lightning to retrace his step to catch the girl. And he was right on time. Catching the girl but failed to prepare for her weight and so the two of them fell, Zero saved Anja from kissing the floor as he managed to lift her on top of him before they hit the floor.

Anja landed on top of Zero. When she opened her eyes, she wondered for a second why Zero's eyes were too close to her own... and their noses are pressed together... and her mouth...

Her mouth is on top of his!

0000000000000000000000000

_**a/n: and the game begins! haha... intense situation, poor yuuki it's just a start... more to come... pls comment and/or review! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**The** feeling of Zero's soft and warm lips pressed on her own was weird. It wasn't all together a totally hideous thing but the feeling was strange. Anja knew that what happened should've never happened regardless if it's just an accident.

The thought of her first kiss being Zero; the little brother she never had made her want to faint but something else is happening. Something she can't quite put her finger on and the thought makes her sick.

Zero was shocked at their position. He was not able to recover yet when Anja moved so swiftly, getting off of him; her face looking like she would normally do whenever Ichiru would tease her with a frog before. She looks disgusted and for some reason, Zero found it...

"I'm so sorry, Z." Anja exclaimed, helping herself up and trying to create as much distance from Zero as she can in such a mind-shattering short time.

Zero stood effortlessly and was observing the raven-haired girl who cannot even look at him directly and it makes him mad. "You can wash your mouth with soap if you're that disgusted." Zero coldly spoke.

Anja looked at his direction to fire back at his words when all she caught was his back and the loud slamming of the door.

Anja took a deep breath, and another one... and another. She's trying to calm her mind, heart and senses.

No. It won't change anything. It's just a kiss, an accident at that. And besides, that was Zero. Everything's gonna be fine. No changes. Same as it was before.

0000000000000000000000000000

**Day** class students started arriving. Chairman Cross, Aki and Casey were on the gates as the welcoming committee. Zero was nowhere to be found, as usual.

"Is it true? The Night Class is back?" Asked one student and the rest stopped to listen.

"Yes." With that short response from the chairman, a series of giggling, squeaking, and whispering filled the air. Excitement emanating from the students.

"What a crying shame." Casey muttered while shaking her head. "I'm gonna head off to patrol. Now that they know... they might sneak later. I just wanna make sure that there are no holes these rats can crawl in."

Aki was about to stop the blonde huntress when the chairman stopped him. "Aki-kun, please stay. I'm going to welcome an old friend back."

"Alone? With these kids? Come on!" Aki complained. But the chairman was already out of earshot. "Unfair!"

000000000000000000000000000000

**The** chairman entered his office and noticed a figure by the window, looking at the gate with the Day Class students.

"Three guardians, all hunters?" Kaname said. "The Organization's going all out."

Chairman Cross laughed. "You bet they are. How's the council dealing with this?"

Kaname left the window to sit in the chair facing the chairman. "Seriously." He answered.

"Welcome back," says the chairman while nodding.

Kaname's brown orbs found the chairman's, "If not just for Yuuki's safety, I wouldn't bring her back here. She's having a hard time, chairman." Kaien Cross could see and feel the intensity of the pureblood's concern for his adoptive daughter.

The chairman took a deep breath. "What Yuuki wants is something that I cannot give, and until that is given to her she will soon move on."

Kaname placed a hand on the side of his head and started massaging it. He understands the situation and he is mad that he cannot do something about it. He's never felt so powerless.

"I still have faith..."

Kaname's eyes turned blood red and he sensed a familiar scent and aura.

"What is it?" Asked the chairman who noticed the change in Kaname's expression.

"Selene..." Kaname's voice resulted to a whisper, his heart was racing. To the chairman's surprise, Kaname stood and disappeared in front of him in a heartbeat.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**Anja** saw Zero entering the stable. When she came in, she noticed there was no horses anymore. She found Zero lying on the corner on top of a pile of hays.

Zero sensed Anja's presence but he's too worked-up to acknowledge her. He's still surprised by her reaction earlier. Zero felt movements behind him. He was lying on his side, facing the corner where White Lily used to be.

When Zero felt Anja's small hands running over his hair, he tensed. "You're still the same sulking Zero who runs to his room when he gets upset and would never talk to me until I beg, except that... this is not your room."

He didn't respond. Anja pouted. The boy has always wanted her full attention, he'd even be jealous if she focuses her attention to Ichiru. He would not speak to her. Imagine how a silent boy when he decides not to speak to you?

"Z... it's not that I am disgusted. I would never be, because it's you. I was just surprised. So talk to me." She explained.

When Zero hasn't moved yet, she decided to lie beside him and hugged him from behind.

"You're my baby boy... the years we've been apart, everything that happened during that, what we have become after all of it... won't change anything. Wont change what you are to me, not even what happened earlier."

Anja smiled when Zero turned and faced her. She just loves his lavender orbs, especially when he looks at her. "I'm not a baby anymore." He uttered. Anja closed her eyes when his warm breath fanned her face and his fingers rested on her cheeks.

"Yes you still are."

"You're fifteen."

"Sixteen." She corrected.

"Well I'm nineteen. So that makes you younger than me now."

Anja opened her eyes. "Nope. That just makes you taller and bigger." She pointed out.

Zero just stayed silent for a while again, letting himself be lost in her unfathomable dark orbs. Then afterwards he pulled her closer to him as he possessively snaked his arms around her small frame and buried his nose on top of her head.

Anja held the boy closer too. She stuck her face at the crook of his neck. She could smell him and it makes her relax.

"Please don't leave me." Zero whispered.

Anja created a little distance for her to look at his face. The pain and all the emotions he's gathered for the last years was still visible in his eyes. The beautiful lavender orbs that she loved and her heart ached. She's going to protect him no matter what. Her eyes went down on his neck and automatically het fingers traced the outline of the tattoo. She knows what it is. Anja gritted her teeth. "I wont let anyone hurt you, Z. They'll have to go through me. Okay?" She wants the old Zero back.

When Zero leaned, for a second there, Anja thought he was going to kiss her on the lips again. She froze. But Zero's lips landed on her cheek.

Anja bit her lower lip. What the hell was she thinking?

With that, she pushed Zero gently. She doesn't want to offend the boy again. "I believe the Day Class has arrived. Aren't you patrolling?"

Zero frowned. "I thought I already graduated from dealing with those pathetic hormonal teenagers."

Anja laughed. "Need help?"

Zero's expression hardened. "No."

"Why not? I can handle them."

Zero remembered how good the girl in archery, the arrow on the level E's forehead earlier was an evidence. She's also good at ninjitsu and other martial arts. Her father was her personal trainer and he'd watch them practice sometimes.

"I will handle them." He insisted.

Anja snapped her fingers. "How about if I bake some cookies and you join me and the chairman later for tea?"

Zero made a pained expression. "I'm worried about the kitchen."

Anja puffed her cheeks. "I hate you! You will regret saying that once you get a taste of it later."

Anja left the stables fuming. She headed back to the chairmans house. Zero will see how much she's improved in baking. The real Anja's residence in Australia has a huge kitchen and she had been practicing. Zero and Ichiru loved her mother's ginger snaps and they would dip it on chocolate before.

When she entered the kitchen, she did not notice a dark figure on the corner because she directly went to the pantry to check for the ingredients.

"Selene..." Called that familiar voice.

She stood and was about to turn when arms enveloped her in an embrace from behind her. She knew him immediately.

"You're alive..." He whispered.

Anja turned to the pureblood. She smiled at him. "Good to see you again, Kaname-kun."

000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Kaname**__ stared at the beautiful raven-haired woman beside him. Her smile is like sunshine. _

_"What are we doing here?" He asked. Their car stopped in front of a school. _

_"I want you to meet her." She said. _

_Kaname's brows drew together. "Who?" _

_Just in time another raven-haired girl came out of the gates. The girl was smiling while her friends were talking and afterwards they were all laughing. _

_When the air wooshed, Kaname's eyes turned blood red and his heart constricted. "A pureblood!" He exclaimed. _

_The other pureblood beside him touched his hand to calm him down. "That's where you're wrong." _

_"That's impossible." _

_"That's Selene Daidouji." She introduced. _

_A memory struck Kaname's mind. "Daidouji? As in the hunter's daughter?" _

_The woman smiled. "The very same." _

_Kaname tried to connect the dots. The woman beside him is an 'ancestor' just like him. She has been with him since his previous lives. She taught him everything he knows right now. Whenever he was reborn, it was the woman who wakes him up. But this life was different. He was awaken by one of his own and was forced a task of taking care of his heir. _

_"She's a blueblood?" _

_The woman nodded. "I want you to promise me, Kaname." _

_"Anything..."_

_"I know you swore to protect your heir. Juri's daughter. But please... when I'm away. Please look after her." _

_Kaname looked back to the girl who was now running towards a little boy who was on his knees. When he smelled blood, it was then he realized the boy scraped his knee. _

_Kaname tried to filter the noise in the area to listen to the girl named Selene and the boy. _

_"Do you want to see a magic trick?" The girl asked. _

_The little boy who was previously crying, stopped to nod. _

_Selene smiled sweetly. "Close your eyes... and I will make the pain go away." _

_She placed a hand on the wound and after a while she told the boy to open his eyes. "Tanaaan! Magic right? So stop crying now, okay?" She rubbed the boy's head. _

_"I can see that the future will be hard for her." The woman beside him said. "I've never sensed anything as pure as her heart and soul. Just think... it will be an honor to have a new lineage from her. Maybe then the coexisting future with our kind and the humans is possible." _

_Kaname understood. He looked at the woman in the eyes. "I promise, I will protect her... Anja." _

_00000000000000000000000000000_

_**a/n: questions? reactions? feel free to let me know... thanks to mia, jasmine and emma for the reviews... i will endeavor to do good :) **_


	11. Chapter 11

**"I'm **very sorry..." Anja said emotionally. Her throat tightens and she balls her small fists. Tears threatening to fall. She knows how dear the real Anja to Kaname is and now she's gone because of her.

Kaname reached to wipe the tears that escaped from the girl's eyes. He'd never seen her cry before. Their encounters before can be counted, but each time was meaningful. He gets the chance to get to know her, the beauty of her pure and innocent soul. Saving Selene was Anja's choice, even if it cost her, her own life. Kaname respects that. In the many lifetimes that they've met whenever they are reborn, they would always find each other. Anja was the first vampire he's met when he thought he was the only one. She saved him so many times from ending his own miserable immortal life. She would give him reasons to live for. Her good intentions and her hopes for a peaceful coexistence of humans and vampires have become his own ideals. She has been fighting for it for thousands of years without rest. Managing to give a piece of herself even if it would mortally wound and limit her vampiric abilities to wield anti-vampire weapons to control wayward and renegade vampires threatening to destroy the relationship between their kind and the humans.

'We are one. Humans begot vampires through bluebloods. We are humans by heart, Kaname. Being an ancestor, you must understand. Your parents are humans even if they've abandoned you for your uniqueness that they failed to accept. You are a beautiful creation, God created us for a good reason. Only they failed to appreciate that. But I do.'

Kaname knows that the reason why Anja was so protective of Selene was because she saw a piece of herself in her. Selene is hope for Anja.

"Don't blame yourself, Selene. Anja won't like that." Kaname gave her his consoling smile.

"Is it okay if I am Anja for a while?" She asked.

Kaname nodded. "She would love it."

Anja smiled. She vowed to make the real Anja's sacrifice worth it. She will continue her legacy. She will fight for peace between humans and vampires, because she is both.

"I'm going to bake cookies for the chairman and Zero... now that you're here, I'm gonna make some for you too." She says, turning to continue her search for ingredients. Failing to see Kaname's expression hardening.

"Selene I do-"

"Anja..." she corrected as she starts to gather the ingredients.

"Okay... Anja. Are you and that hunter friends now?" Kaname asked, unable to believe that the silver-haired boy has it with him to make friends.

Anja faced Kaname with her hands full while he stood there silently observing her. "Zero and I are more than friends, Kaname-kun." She says.

Kaname's brows curved as he narrows his eyes to the girl. "What does that mean?"

"I swear I told you about him and Ichiru. Maybe you weren't listening to me then." Anja was frowning.

Kaname tried to recall if that really happened. Well he met the boy a year after he thought Selene died on that fire so how would he know?

Anja paused when she remember what Shiki said. "Shiki said that you don't like Zero."

Kaname tilted his head to stare more firmly at the girl. "Did he?"

Anja nodded. "Why?"

She noticed how Kaname's brown orbs shifted from warm to ice cold.

"Let's just say, we're not in good terms." Kaname gauged Anja's reaction before he decided to continue. He needs to know how important the hunter is to her. He cannot risk her getting mad at him. After all, he must admit he still hates the boy. "He hates me. All of us."

Anja nodded. "I understand." Whenever she thinks of the chilling things that Zero has gone through, her heart aches. Anja smiled at the pureblood. "He'll be fine. I'm planning to make it up to him for all the years that I've missed..."

Kaname reached for Anja's cheek as he gently rubs his thumb in a circular motion. "You have such a good heart, Selene." He says.

Anja widened her eyes at the pureblood then she puffed her cheeks. "What did I say? It's Anja..."

Kaname smiled and pulled the girl for an embrace. "I'm glad you're here." He murmured and placed a kiss on the girl's head.

000000000000000000000000000

**Casey** stopped just enough for her to see the two purebloods in the chairman's kitchen. She knows who the other one is.

Kuran Kaname.

She retreated to check on the bloodsuckers-dorm. To see how their little elections turn out.

When she entered the dorm, she saw the wide smirk on the cocky blonde boy's face. Obviously the Kozlov boy won. She already expected it because of his ability to influence the others. He has this sense of competitive behavior.

She shook her head and did a headcount. There's only nine purebloods in here.

The other Duerre and Kuran are both not around. She has to make sure they're still inside the premises of the academy.

Casey immediately went upstairs ignoring the new dorm leader's questions. "Hey! Where do you think you're going? You can't just barge in he-"

Casey went to the room across the corridor and knocked. When nobody answered, she knocked harder. "Open up!"

She heard footsteps and the Kuran girl opened the door. She noticed her swollen eyes. Reddish from crying, she's sure.

Looks like there's something fishy going on with these bloodsuckers' lovelifes.

"Can I help you, Casey-san?" Yuuki asked.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just checking in. Sorry for disturbing." Casey left immediately to check on the other Duerre. That other one ticks her off big time. Casey knocked on Irene Duerre's door. After several knocks still nobody answered. She pulled the set of spare keys they have and opened the door to find an empty room.

Irene saw the silver-haired hunter sitting so comfortably at the peak of the school's main building from the ground by they meadows. She have an idea, but for now... she has to make sure that the message is sent.

If not for that Russian pureblood eavesdropping on her conversation over the phone, she could have sneaked out already.

But the last thing she wants to do is raise suspicion. Not this early atleast. Irene whistled and moments later a black hawk landed on her ready arm. She pulled out a small piece of paper that's rolled to fit into the small pouch on the bird's neck.

She whispered once again to get the bird's attention and as soon as it stared at her she gave it instructions using her ability in telepathy. When the bird's eyes glowed red, it means they're good to go.

As soon as the bird disappeared from her sight, she hurried to the rooftop. Darkness has started to hug the academy.

0000000000000000000000000000000

**Zero** suddenly felt his heartbeat increasing. His throat is so dry that it hurts.

"Blasted curse!" He hissed as he turned to go to his room to take a shot of the new drug Dr. Yanagi made to suppress vampire thirst. It really was very effective, the last time he took the shot was two weeks ago when he was still in London.

But he took a halt when he saw the redhead pureblood blocking the door. "Thirsty?" She asked with a smirk on her lips.

"Step aside!" He yelled. Irene closed her eyes for a second at his loud and sharp voice.

"Aw, Zero-kun... is that how you treat people who just wanted to help?" She started taking steps forward.

Trying to ignore the girl, Zero moved forward anyway deciding to push the girl aside when Irene pushed him to the closet for the cleaning materials and immediately closed the door.

The room was too small but just enough for the two of them to move. Irene saw Zero's eyes transforming to that of a hungry vampire ready for feeding. His lavender orbs gone, it's now a glowing blood red.

"Don't fight it. When was the last time you fed?" Irene asked.

Zero couldn't think straight no matter how much he tried. The painful thirst is overwhelming. Plus Irene's pureblood scent is too tempting, it's too strong now that they're locked in this closet.

When Irene started taking off her top, Zero shut his eyes. She was only with her upper lingerie now. Irene placed her arms around Zero's neck to pull him closer to her, she shifted so that she's comfortable with their bodies pressed so intimately. A grunt escaped from the hunter. She tilted her head to give Zero full access to her neck.

In a second, she already felt Zero's hand on her back and one at the back of her head tightly grabbing her hair as he pulled her as close as possible. Irene shivered when hia soft, wet and warm tongue touched the side of her neck where her pulse is. She gasped when she finally felt his fangs piercing through her skin, going so deep that she thought for a second of stopping him but decided not to. When he's finally bit enough, he started sucking... loudly, big gulps.

Irene closed her eyes as she listens to Zero, drinking her blood. This is against the law, but who cares... there's a different kind of satisfaction she's getting from it.

Drinking a pureblood's blood has always been very satisfying. But suddenly, Selene's face appeared on his mind. The thought of her sweet scent makes his insides squirm with wanting. He's never smelled something so euphoric that he fights his body's control every time she's near. Was it because she's a blueblood?

Zero opened his eyes forcefully to get her face off of his mind and absent-mindedly digging his fangs more in desperation.

Irene gasped loudly.

"Fuck you, Zero. Stop thinking about her when you're drinking my blood!" Irene cursed.

At that, it was like he was drenched in an ice cold bathtub. He pushed the girl none so gently that her back hit the door behind her.

Irene's eyes glowed blood red in anger. Zero was running his hands on his hair as if he had just regained his memory and he can't believe what he'd just done. Her blood is smeared at the side of his lips.

Irene moved towards Zero again. She couldn't help it. She crushed her mouth into the silver-haired hunter's surprised and bloody lips. She moaned at the contact, his lips were soft and warm and she can taste her own blood in him. She took advantage of Zero's momentary surprise with his mouth slightly open as she plunged her tongue inside his mouth.

When Irene realized that he isn't going to respond, she pulled away. "You're welcome." She says.

She wore her top back again and left without another word.

Zero's thirst was quenched. But he felt so angry and dirty. He loathes them, but he can't deny the fact that they have the best tasting blood.

00000000000000000000000000000

**When** Anja heard the alarm, she dashed to the oven to open it. This is the last batch of cookies she's prepared. She sighed when she realized that it's already dark.

She separated the cookies. The chairman's, Kaname's and hers and Zero's share. She decided to let Zero taste it first. So she took a plate, put a generous amount of melted chocolate in top of her ginger snaps.

When she was satisfied with the presentation she left the kitchen to go to Zero's room.

Her smile widened when she saw him in front of his own room about to get inside. "Zero!" she called as she ran towards him.

Just in time, she was on his side when the lock on his room ticked, indicating it's already open.

"Your favorite ginger snaps are ready. Take a bite... come on!" She offered a piece to him.

Zero stiffened. "I'm not hungry." He replied, still with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Come on, Z! Just one bite..." She placed a hand on his arm.

Zero could smell the cookies, but her smell is more enticing. That's why when she touched him, he flinched. He doesn't deserve her touch. She's pure and he's tainted.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Anja asked.

"I'm no longer the same Zero that you used to know, Selene." He uttered. "A lot has changed... I don't want you tangled in my curse."

Anja blinked. She felt like being pushed away. "Stop it! You're talking nonsense again. Get in, and we'll talk." She commanded him like she used to.

"Back off..." He whispered.

It only made her furious. "I'm not going any-"

"I said,back off!" Zero growled as he turned to her finally. But what shocked Anja was his eyes. It's the first time she's seen him like this. His face contorted like a beasts' and he was baring his fangs.

Anja's grip on the plate full of cookies had soften. Until it fell to the floor. She felt her knees go jelly and she couldn't stop shaking.

She's afraid.

00000000000000000000000000000000

**Kaname** was watching the scene in a safe and hidden distance. He decided to pay his ultimate nemesis a visit but to his surprise, he caught this.

Zero in his beast form, hissing at Selene who looks so afrighted. He was stopping himself from meddling.

_One wrong move Zero and you're a dead meat._

00000000000000000000000000000000

_**a/n: thanks for the review... i hope you liked this chap.. please feel free to comment or review... **_

_*****Selene has finally seen Zero in his beast form. Zero feels too tainted. Irene has her plans carefully laid-out, is it against Zero or Selene? see you next chap! **_

_**8/20/2013 3:39pm **_


	12. Chapter 12

**When** Zero's vision cleared, he saw Anja's frightened face. She looked like she's just seen her greatest nightmare. Her face pale, her little mouth open as she breathes heavily.

Zero fought the urge to pull her to an embrace, to apologize for scaring her like that. He's just angry. For giving in to his cursed side again. "Selene..." He painfully whispered, not breaking eye contact with her. "Never trust a vampire. Never trust me. It's for your own good."

Anja watched Zero open the door and slamming it in her face. She couldn't stand, her knees are far too weak. She let her back lean on the wall behind her.

Zero's eyes. Her Zero's beautiful eyes. How can so much pain and hatred reside in such beautiful eyes? Those blood red eyes are scary, they're a beast's eyes. And she is not going to take his lame excuse of the beast taking over him. He's still Zero. Her little boy. Despite the frightening front of his beast form, she knows better. She can see through him.

She's the only one he's got, and he's the only one she's got too. This is the time when he really needs her.

Deciding to give Zero some space and time, she moved to pick-up the poor cookies that fell on the floor to dispose them properly.

"Such a shame. You've put too much effort on those." Says that warm brotherly voice.

Anja smiled. "Good thing I made loads of them." She stood and stared at the brunette pureblood. "I have your share in the kitchen. Let's go!" She lead the way and he followed her silently.

For some reason, Kaname doesn't know how to handle this girl. He finds himself feeling really mindful about what to say and act around her. Which is totally not him. He feels like, one wrong move and he's going to lose her again. She's the only person that he can see the real Anja into plus he made a promise to protect her. So whether she asks for it or not, he will. Even if the person he vowed to protect is bound to hate him once she found out why Zero hates him.

0000000000

**When** Casey saw the readhead pureblood running towards the moon dorm, she rushed to catch up on her.

"Stop right there!" She ordered and she did stop. "Going out of the dorm when it's daylight without permission especially when the Day Class is in the academy is strongly discouraged, Ms. Duerre." She quoted from the handbook.

Irene rolled her eyes and moved her tongue in her mouth as if she's tasted something bitter. When the blonde huntress stood in front of her, she fought her piercing and questioning glare. "I was just out to get a fresh air... we breathe too, you know." She said sarcastically.

Casey raised a brow. "Where have you been?"

"I had a meaningful conversation with Zero. So I guess that means the Day Class is safe since I have a guardian with me, am I right?" Irene explained, sharply making her point. Casey made a face that earned the redhead a grin. "Of course I'm right." And she left the huntress glued on her spot.

0000000000

"**Ah**! I'm bored!" Aidou complained for the nth time. Ruka had to loudly shut the book she was reading to get the blonde noble's attention only to give him a knowing look to shut him up.

"Keep yourself busy with something else." Ruka suggested.

Akatsuki yawned. "I wonder why Yuuki-sama won't go out of her room and Kaname-sama has not come to us yet."

Takuma smiled. "Guys, I'm going to look for Kaname." And with that he left. He tried to follow Kaname's aura and scent. It led him to the chairman's Kitchen where he heard a girl's giggling.

He found Kaname sitting in a high chair on the kitchen counter. The ravenhaired pureblood wearing an apron approached him.

"Can I take your order, Sir?" Says the girl to the amused brunette.

Kaname was running his fingers over his chin as if thinking. Takuma found they were role playing. Which is something new. Kaname doesn't play, but right now he certainly looks like he is.

"I'd like your best-selling ginger snaps cookies with chocolate dip and tea please." Kaname ordered.

Anja pretended to be writing his orders. "Our all-time favorite ginger snaps and tea, right away sir!"

Before Anja turned her back, Kaname called her. "Make it two, please." Then the brunette pureblood turned behind him to where Takuma stood while observing the whole game.

Anja's smile widened. "Oh! Another customer!" She excitedly hurried to the blonde noble's side to give her arm to him which the noble hesitantly took. "Welcome! Please take a seat."

As soon as Takuma has taken his seat beside the other pureblood, he narrowed his eyes over Kaname. But the pureblood averted his gaze.

Takuma has known the brunette since he was a child. They basically grew up together. He knows when he's angry, sad and happy. The way he looks at Yuuki, he can see a glint of happiness and protectiveness; which is surprisingly the same look he's seeing him give the ravenhaired pureblood right now.

"Your orders are ready!" Anja came back with a tray. After serving the food and drink, she took a seat across the two customers, joining them on the counter table. "Go on, take a bite!" She encouraged them.

"Wow! This is good." Takuma blurted.

Anja smiled. "Thank you... uhm..."

"Takuma Ichijou." Kaname said.

Anja immediately offered her hand. "Nice to meet you Ichijou-san. Please call me, Anja. I hope we can be friends too."

Takuma smiled shyly. "My pleasure, Anja-chan. Kaname-sama's friends are my friends."

Anja nodded. "Same here." She replied, then she remembered her silverhaired friend. She wondered what he is doing now. The ghost of worry in her face didn't go unnoticed by the other pureblood.

0000000000

_The Next Day:_

**Zero** stared at Anja's room's door. He's still contemplating on what to do next. He has this feeling like he's done something against her by drinking another's blood.

He shook his head. He just need a coffee so he can takeover Aki in patrolling. Good thing he doesn't go to school anymore.

When he entered the dining room, Kaien Cross has a big smile on his cheeky face. "Good morning, Zero-kun! Come on in and take a seat." He invited. "Your coffee is ready. Strong and black, just how you like it."

Zero gave him a suspicious glare. He tensed for a bit but regained his composure when Zero sat anyway, failing to see the chairman's eyes looking over the door where he awaits another breakfast buddy.

When Zero raised his cup and his lips touched the tip of the cup and started to sip, there was a very loud sound of glasses breaking and metals clanking and falling to the floor in the kitchen. In surprise, Zero was not able to anticipate the hotness of the coffee and he ended up getting his tongue burned, spilling some of the contents in the table. "Shit!"

The chairman bit his tongue when they heard Anja's voice.

"Ouch!"

Zero smelled her before he heard her. The sweet ambrosial smell. It's the best smell he's had in his lifetime. He just fed last night, but it made him thirst again.

When the chairman noticed Zero's orbs turning blood red, he knew Anja has cut herself. He stood to help the young girl fix her wound when Zero stood as fast as lightning and disappeared to the kitchen. Then the chairman noticed another pureblood by the door. His adoptive daughter. "You made it."

Yuuki smiled. "Thank you for invi-" Her smile fell, her throat tightened. Her mouth gone dry. She stepped back. "Who's blood is that?" She asked.

Kaien Cross knew Yuuki is not feeding and it's dangerous for her to be this close to a blueblood. "D-don't worry. Zero-kun is attending Anja-chan's wound now."

On the kitchen, Anja gasped when Zero appeared dashing towards her on the floor. His eyes are of the beast's right now. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked angrily.

"I was helping Mr. Cross with breakfast. I wa-"

"You're going to wake the bloodsuckers with your wound." Zero took her hand that's bleeding like crazy.

"It's going to heal in a minute." She said, noticing how Zero let go of her hand while standing and taking a step from her.

"Wash your hands!" He ordered.

Anja stood and raised her hand to Zero. "Take some, come on. I'd rather you take it than waste it."

Zero gritted his teeth. "I'd rather die." He hissed. "I said wash it off!" He yelled.

Anja flinched, she fought him eye to eye for a while before lowering her eyes and reaching for the sink. She squeezed the faucet and a strong flow of water gushed washing her bloody hand. She kept it under the water flow until the wound closes.

"Are you okay, Anja-chan?" The chairman asked, breaking the awkward silence that builded between the two.

"It's best for her to transfer to the Moon Dorm today. She's safer there." Zero told the chairman. Then he left the kitchen. When he found Yuuki at thw dining room, he took a deep breath. "Problems..." he uttered before he disappeared from Yuuki's sight.

00000000000

**When** the bell rang indicating that the day class is over, the classrooms were immediately deserted. They have heard so much about the Night Class. The seniors this year were still sophomores when they last saw the Night Class. They have always talked about it, anticipating their comeback. Now that they did, the guardian's real job is about to start.

But these aren't just regular guardians. They are pro's.

Casey's glare at the girls in her line is making them fear for their lives. "Step over that line... and you're all dead."

They gulped. "Y-you're just scaring us."

"Try me." She dared, crossing her arms over her chest.

That's why her line was the more silent. Aki's line was the loudest.

"Kyaa!"

Aki smiled. "One more for me..."

"Err, w-we're not really cheering for you." Said one girl at the front.

Aki laughed. "Oh, don't be shy. I know you have it bad for me... but hey, I'm just doing my job here. Maybe later we can, you know... hang out." He winked at the girls.

Casey rolled her eyes at that. She then looked towards Zero's line. Only to take a deep breath and reach for her forehead, massaging it to relieve the twitching.

The silverhaired hunter has his own fangirls too. Almost a dozen girls line up to him calling his name and trying to get his attention. When one girl almost stepped out of the line, Zero glared ay her. "Don't you dare..." He warned.

The girl got red all over, she's like an overripe tomato with a face. Who would blush for that? Casey was a bit surprised when the gates opened to reveal the most beautiful creatures of the night.

Faces that captivates but kills. The fangirls including some boys started screaming and shouting and they also started to push forward.

First among the group who came out is the new Dorm Leader who looked so full of himself. Next to him is his pet and Assistant Dorm Leader, Finn Hirsch an Irish. At the back was the rest of the purebloods who looked so amused at the human's appreciation of their beauty.

Kuran Kaname's clique followed. Aidou was waving, winking at the fangirls who remembered him and the others. "Long time no see, my lovelies!"

Then the girls screamed louder. "Idol-sempai we missed you!"

"Kyaa!"

"That girl looked familiar!"

"Huh? Which one?"

"The one beside Kaname-sempai."

When Yuuki heard that, her heart began pumping loudly. But Kaname was quick to slid his hand on his waist. "Don't mind them." He whispered.

Yuuki nodded and tried to wear an unaffected face.

Right behind them were the Duerre's. "Seriously Anja, you're so slow." Irene irritably said.

Anja was running and was not comfortable with the uniform. She keeps on pulling the skirt down. "T-They're too short." She whispered.

"As much as I hate to say this, you look fine. Now let's go!" She dragged her out.

"They're so pretty..." Says one fanboy.

"What's your name?" Asks one to Anja.

She smiled at their direction. "My name is Anja." She stepped towards them to offer a hand. There were about five hands wanting to reach her small hands.

Aki closed his eyes. "Oh, don't do that." He was certain the ravenhaired pureblood was already being lapped by the dogs when he heard her afterwards.

"Don't touch me!" Anja screamed as she pushed the body away from him with all that she can. "Do. Not. Touch. Me." She said every word with so much stress and anger as she glare at the silverhaired hunter who pulled her away from her fanboys.

Irene could not believe what she's seeing. She's never seen the girl this angry. The hunter looks like he could not believe it too.

The other purebloods stopped at the scene.

00000000

_**a/n: thanks for the reviews of my prev chapter, hope to hear from you on this one... let me know if the pacing was too slow or too fast... **_

_**08/23/2013 5:50pm **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Zero** watched as she walked away from him. It doesn't look and feel right. Looking at her disappearing form, again; brings back memories.

0000000000

_**The**__ train is already honking, signaling that in a few minutes it's going to leave. It's going to leave with her in it. She told them she'll be back soon. _

_Ichiru, though saddened; understood, but Zero wouldn't speak to her. She tried all her usual ways to get through to him but he just won't. _

_Today, just minutes before she leaves, Zero wouldn't let go of her hand. _

_Selene looked at his twin brother who's rolling his eyes behind him and up to his parents who's smiling and shaking their heads at their stubborn son. She smiled at the boy who's brows were drawn together almost forming one line and stared at his hands on hers. _

_He was holding her hand as if his life depended on it. Selene couldn't help but smile. Her sweet Zero has always been the silent type, one who has difficulty in expressing his feelings, may it be with words or sometimes with his actions. Good thing she can read him, see through him. _

_Selene brought her other free hand to Zero's face and caressed his cheek. The boy leaned on to her touch. "I'll be back and we'll never be apart again. Okay?" She gave him an assuring smile. _

_Zero just stared at her, memorizing her small heart-shaped face. Her small pointed nose and her really dark but sparkly orbs. Selene, although two years older; is small and shorter than other girls her age. That's why they're of the same height as the twins now that they're eleven. _

_"Just come back." He finally said. _

_Selene nodded and gasped when the boy pulled her to an embrace. "I'll miss you, Z." _

_"Don't make friends to other boys there." He said that made her laugh. _

_"Why not? It doesn't mean I'll forget you." Selene felt Zero's arms around her tightened in a possessive way. _

_"When we grow up, you'll be-" It was cut off by the train's long honk. The final call._

_Selene didn't get the chance to ask the boy to repeat it because her father was already pulling her to the train._

0000000000

"**Miss** Duerre!" Anja's face fell flat to the desk when her chin slipped from her hand.

"Ouch!" She groaned in pain. When she looked up, their science teacher was right in front of her.

"I take it you're a morning person, Miss Duerre?" Mr. Tanaka asked.

"Y-yes." She answered.

"Well you should try to get used to it. I don't tolerate sleeping in my class." He says, "Do you, by any chance know the two types of cells?"

The whole class was now looking at her direction.

"The prokaryotic and eukaryotic cells." That amazed Mr. Tanaka who looked back at her intently. Selene knows this. She learned it when she was at school, seventh grade. But she has to keep that because the real Anja was homeschooled all her life.

"Pays to read, right?" He just said and proceeded with the lecture. He is a noble.

When the class ended, Shiki approached her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine... just sleepy and all." She answered. The next schedule is a meeting. They are going to discuss the preventive plans incase there's an attack. They will also be updated of the current news and results of the organization and the council's investigation.

Anja noticed a figure outside the window under the tree. Zero stood there, facing them and hiz back on the tree.

She looked away.

_'I'd rather die.'_

That bullheaded little boy! He thinks that because he's a grown-up and technically older now, that he doesn't need her help?

Well, here's a taste of your own medicine! She's decided to play the stubborn-Zero this time.

0000000000

**They** all looked at the box that contains several small bottles of a pink liquid.

"This is the new thirst suppressant. Unlike the pills that we have to take everyday, the effect of this one is longer." Everybody was now chattering. "To some, it goes up to two weeks or more. All you need to do is inject this. The effect is faster because it's liquid."

"Any side-effects?" Dylan asked.

"It's unique to each but is limited to drowsiness; you know, longer sleeping hours. There's hunger for human food and a little mood swing. All these are the same effect as the blood pill, remember?"

They all nodded.

"Alright, get your share.. and take a shot."

00000000000

**As** soon as they're back in the Moon dorm, Yuuki felt a little relief when she had her shot.

She finds it a little difficult to be around the ravenhaired pureblood. She smells so good, it's very tempting.

She sat on her bed staring at the clock. It's 3am. And she's feeling hungry.

Yuuki decided to go to the kitchen to prepare herself some real food. When she reached the kitchen, there wasn't any food in there at all.

She decided to crash the chairman's kitchen. It was dark and silent. The chairman must still be asleep and Zero must still be on patrol.

Yuuki's steps were slow and cautious. She almost shrieked when she heard a bang. She stopped the gasp that almost came out of her with her hand on her mouth.

"Let me go, Zero. I'm just here to get my luggage." Says that familiar voice. Yuuki realized that the voices were coming from the corridor that goes to the kitchen.

Yuuki was just about to leave when she heard him. "I'm sorry, Selene."

She stopped on her tracks and hid behind the chairman's tall ornamental plant. Enough distance for her to listen and not be sensed.

_'Selene? Why is he calling Anja, Selene?'_

0000000000

**Zero**'s voice was deep, controlled and pleading. He pinned her to the wall blocking all possible escape using his own body. Both his hands are on each side of her, his forehead touching hers.

"I want you safe, and your safety is not in my hands." Zero continued.

Anja felt the boy's difficulty, but she wants him to trust her. To go to her when he's in pain so she can take care of him like she used to.

"Why won't you take my blood? Is it that bad?"

Zero's eyes transformed to that of the beasts now. Anja suppressed her reaction to the sudden change. His fangs are now visible.

"Your blood? Is the most tempting one." Zero leaned closer to stuck his nose on her delicious neck. "Your scent is the sweetest, I can taste it even before it touches my lips." Zero kissed the skin that covers her pulse.

The nearness of him made Anja's heart go on riot.

"T-then why won't you take it?" She asked in between her heavy breathings. Zero's lips were still in her neck. When he finally pulled away to look at her eyes, she tried to gather her senses.

"You're too precious to me. I'd rather die than hurt you." He said so truthfully Anja could literally feel his pain.

Anja touched his face ever so gently. "As long as I am able to help you. I can take it."

"You don't know what you're saying!" Zero hissed. "If I get a taste of you, I'm never gonna stop. I will keep feeding on you like a parasite."

"You're still my Zero, and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to save you."

Zero's look hardened. "Don't do this."

"You don't want me to hate you and ignore you, but you don't want me to stay to help you either. You have some major issues, Z."

"You just have to quit offering me your blood." He answered.

"When was the last time you fed?" She asked.

Zero let go of her. Creating distance to avert his eyes from her penetrating gaze. Anja sensed something was wrong.

"Answer me!" She yelled.

"The other night."

Anja's eyes widened. She felt like her eyeballs was about to come out of their sockets.

"Who's blood?" She tried to steady het voice.

"It doesn't matter, she's nothing to me that's why I have no reservations." He defended himself.

"It matters to me, Z. Tell me."

Zero shook his head. "This conversation is over." He dismissed her and started walking away.

"Tell me or I will hate you my entire life." Anja said, with that... Zero stopped.

"It's Irene.. "

Silence was all there was for a while.

"Don't come near me again." Then Zero heard him ran away from him. He couldn't stop himself. He needed to release the tension in his body. So he punched the wall, creating a hole in it that would add another name to the list of people who hates him.

000000000000000

_**a/n: for those asking for zeroxselene moment, there will be more on the next chapter... thanks for the comment thecoldforest and HakunaMatata000 ... **_

_**08/25/2013 10:57am**_


	14. Chapter 14

"**What's **wrong? Where's your luggage?" Asked that voice from behind her as soon as she reached the Moon dorm.

"I'll get it in the morning." She replied, aware that her voice was shaking. She's angry. She's mad that Zero would rather take somebody else's blood over hers. No matter what his reasons are, she just can't understand. Now here's the owner of the blood he preferred over hers, asking her what's wrong.

"You're shaking, what happened?" Irene circled Anja like she was studying her closely.

Anja started walking towards the stairs to her new room. "I'm tired." She managed to say before she totally left the redhead.

'Why her? Was it because she's a pureblood? What is wrong with my blood?'

Zero has changed, and the new him that he's flaunting is cold and he no longer want her. She just wants everything to go back the way they used to be.

0-0

**"Hmm..**. she really does smell good. One day I'm gonna taste her."

Irene looked at the owner of that voice that emerged from out of nowhere.

"If you love your life, you wouldn't dare." Irene whispered.

Dylan was grinning at her. "Who'd kill me then? You?"

That made Irene smile. Would she go that far for that fake Anja? Her orders were to protect her and keep others from feeding on her so, maybe she will kill this pesky pureblood after all. But definitely not because she cares for her. In all honesty, she loathe her.

"Just don't." She simply said and was about to leave the dorm president when he spoke again.

"I smelled you the other night." He says, making a bee line over her. "I was by the balcony getting some fresh air and then poof!"

"I was cut." She lied.

"You were? How unfortunate..." Dylan's eyes turned red. "The student handbook says feeding on the Day class is forbidden."

"So?"

"There's a lot of holes to that rule. First, it only says we aren't allowed to feed on the Day class... so that means feeding on a co-night class is okay, isn't that right?"

Irene glared at the blonde pureblood. "What are you plotting?"

Dylan's brows quirked up. "Just saying..." He said before he disappeared into the darkness.

0-0

**"Would **you mind if I ask you a question about Anja-san?" Takuma carefully asked when Ruka finally decided to go to sleep.

They were at the library having tea while Kaname was reading a book and Yuuki said she'll sleep ahead.

Kaname tore his eyes from the book and dragged it to Takuma's face. "What is it?"

Now that he has the permission, he realized he's going to ask a very personal question. "Y-you seem to fancy t-the girl." He started but stopped when Kaname narrowed his eyes on him.

"Is that the question?" Kaname asked.

Takuma straightened his back to be able to gather the necessary air to support him in his prying. "W-what exactly is she to you?"

Kaname tilted his head, his eyes piercing. "You know I don't really like explaining myself."

Takuma's breath suspended at the thought that he has offended the pureblood and it went on haywire again when Kaname moved to close the book and stood

"But you're an exception." Kaname stood just beside the window, looking outside. "I made a promise years ago... to protect her."

"How come I've never met her? You never mentioned her." Takuma continued.

"I didn't know her that long. But that doesn't mean she's less important." Then Kaname turned to face his friend again. "What's bothering you, Ichijou?"

Takuma was thinking twice of saying the next words but decided to do so anyway. "She made you smile."

Kaname suspiciously looked at the blonde noble. "It appears to be true."

Nodding, Takuma managed a smile. "I haven't seen you smile like that one earlier ever since you got back the real Yuuki."

"I'm not following you, Ichijou. I still smile, don't I?"

"But not with your eyes." Takuma pointed out.

That made Kaname's eyes to widen. For a moment there was shock etched on his face then it became cold. He turned his face away from Takuma's observing eyes. "I'm just worried about Yuuki. That's just it. Let's not overthink things." Then he took perhaps the deepest sigh he's ever heaved. "I'm going to finish the book in my room." He excused.

As soon as the pureblood was out of the library, he shook his head. Kaname was right, he may just be overthinking which he does all the time. Feelings doesn't change that easily.

0-0

_"__**She**__ doesn't want to see you." Ichiru said as soon as he has opened the door. _

_Zero balled his fist. "Let me in." He said gritting his teeth. _

_"No. She's really angry right now." Ichiru informed his twin brother. _

_"I said let me in!" Zero hissed and pushed the door open. Ichiru who was blocking the door with his own body was pushed aside too. _

_"Tch tch tch, good luck." He uttered which Zero didn't hear anymore because he was already on his way to Selene who was currently sulking on her room. _

_Zero dashed to the ravenhaired girl's room like a lightning. Selene was on her bed, hugging her pillow. _

_"Why are you here? You don't want to be late on your training with your 'new' friend, right?" She said that without even lifting her small face from being buried in the pillow. _

_Zero heard she was attacked by a Level E vampire yesterday on her way home. His father said a hunter saved her and he doesn't have to worry because she wasn't hurt. _

_He just started taking trainings as a preparation for being a real hunter soon just like their parents. Selene didn't like it that on weekends he had to go to sensei Yagari's house with another kid named Kaito. Going on weekends means not being with her and Ichiru to play or do stuffs together. _

_She was used to having all his time. _

_"I'm not going today." Zero said. _

_"Why not?" Selene finally lifted her face to see him. _

_Zero stepped towards her bed and joined her in it. "Because you need me." _

_Selene pouted then she glared at him. "But you're still going tomorrow." That was a statement. _

_Zero did not answer for a while before he pulled out a small box from the pocket inside his jacket. He handed it to her. Selene stared at the box and then on his face. _

_"What's that?" _

_"For you." He just said. His cheeks started to feel hot. He remembered what Kaito told him and from then on he would feel hot on his cheeks whenever he remembers it. _

_Selene smiled as she reached for the box to open it. Her beautiful eyes widened. _

_"Wow! This is for me?" Her eyes twinkling. _

_Zero looked down at the box with four chocolate dipped strawberries. She loves them. Actually Selene loves anything that has chocolate in it. _

_She took one and ate it, contentment written all over her face. Her eyes were closed as she savours the taste. "Yum!"_

_Zero just stared at the girl. When she opened her eyes, he immediately stood to leave. "Stay!" She says. She picked one strawberry and moved next to Zero. "Open!"_

_Selene was stopping a laughter when she noticed Zero was already so red. She puffed her cheeks when he wouldn't open his mouth and upon seeing her stubborn face Zero opened up. _

_She inserted the fruit and displayed a satisfied smirk when he was already chewing it. When Zero has already swallowed it, Selene was staring at him. _

_"Mama said you're growing up faster than Ichiru and I. Soon enough you'll be sent to different places to hunt and you wouldn't be here often. I didn't like that." She confessed. "Papa said I have a Peter Pan syndrome." She giggled. Selene reached for Zero's hand. "Promise me nothing will change. That even when we are already grown-ups, we'll stick together." _

_Zero took a deep breath. When he didn't answer immediately, Selene lightly punched him on his arm. _

_"Aw! Promise! Promise!" He says. _

_Selene shrieked and pulled him for an embrace. He raised his arms to hug her back when his twin brother materialized by the door where he was facing. _

_Ichiru has a silly smile on his face like he knows a secret of him that he doesn't even know himself. In return, he just glared at him._

0-0

**"Are** you buying that?" Asked the girl.

He had been absent-mindedly staring at the chocolate-dipped strawberries displayed on the shelf; going down memory lane, when the salesgirl approached him.

"H-huh?"

"The strawberries are freshly picked this morning, it comes with a really cute box. Are you buying?" She asked again.

"Ye-"

"Zero!" He was cut by the chairman's high pitched shriek who immediately positioned behind him and started pushing him away from the pastry shop. "They're already there waiting for us. Let's shop later." He said.

The chairman pushed him inside a pub. It's still noon so there aren't that many customers yet.

Before Zero could ask, the chairman answered his unspoken question. "They're at the private room. Follow me."

The chairman led him to a room where he knocked five times first before going in. He signalled him to follow him. There were two men inside, and Zero recognized them both.

Toga Yagari and Kaito Takamiya.

"Long time no see, Kiryuu." Says Kaito with his usual smug smile.

"It's been two years and you're making your own name and record now, you're makings me proud." Yagari spouted.

"Killing vampires is my pleasure." Zero said, "That's what you trained me for, right?"

Yagari laughed. "Right you are. That's what I missed about you, and here I thought your sharpness had gone rusty."

"He got it from you, I've always known." Kaien Cross blames.

"Don't be a girl Cross." Yagari started teasing the retired hunter.

"You're still a bully. Let's get this going because I have a school to run and I just left my Day class with a dozen pureblood." The chairman snapped.

"I thought you trusted your own vampire clique?" Yagari raised a brow.

"Kuran Kaname's clique, I do. But not the others."

That made Kaito laugh. "They're all the same. Their nature is to bite and suck, for short.. kill. They piss me off and I'm finally going to get my first pureblood kill." He now displays a hard and determined expression. "How did it feel, Kiryuu?"

They still thought he was the one who murdered Shizuka Hio.

"Kaito!" Yagari warned his student. "Why don't you two sit down first."

As soon as the two newcomers has settled on their seats, Yagari pulled out two envelopes. One has the Hunters Association seal, the other has the Midnight Society's.

That means Kaito Takamiya has been recruited too. Zero already knows that Yagari was recruited together with his and Selene's father and the chairman.

"We're here for two reasons. First, a mission from the association assigning Kaito as a teacher on training at the academy. Ofcourse that is just a front. He's there to see if the academy really us effective being the pureblood asylum. Kaito also has a mission from the society which is to protect Code Blue." Yagari stared at Zero. "I assume you already know what it means... or 'who' it is."

"I can protect her." Zero said.

Kaito smirked. "I was expecting you to react. But your girl is my responsibility now, Kiryuu."

Zero balled his fist."I said I can protect her, now send Takamiya back to wherever you pulled him out from or keep him on the faculty." He was glaring daggers at the young hunter then to Yagari.

"I'm afraid we cannot do that. The orders are specific. I hate to say this but because of your condition.. you are not allowed near the blueblood."

Kaien Cross remained mum. His son's eyes were blazing red now in anger.

0-0

**Anja** awoke with a complaining stomache. When she saw the time, she figured why. It's 12 noon.

With just a robe on top of her long night dress, she decided to raid the chairman's kitchen again. As soon as she left her room, she realized it's really dark in the moon dorm. No windows were open and all light passages were completely covered.

Anja was just about to take the stairs when a cold wind brushed her back side. Then she felt pain on her back and behind her head. She was shoved on the wall.

"Thirsty?" Whispered that voice with his breath on her ear.

"D-Dylan! N-No, I'm not thirsty." She said then bit her lip when the pureblood pushed her on the wall with his body.

"Don't be shy. I'll give you mine if you give me yours. That's not bad, isn't it?"

Anja felt her body tremble when she felt his hot mouth on her neck.

"Zero..."

0-0

_**a/n: sorry for the late update, just got busy... hope you enjoy this chap... complications will start now... **_

_**Sept. 1, 2013 **_

_**9:15am**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Dylan's **head was dipping, lowering his face to her neck to take a bite when he felt a bolt of pain on his groins. It was so strong that he immediately let go of Anja to massage the part that felt like it was on fire. She hit him with her knee and in fairness, it was really strong.

Anja pushed him with all her might. As soon as he had let go of her, she positioned to kick him on the face. Her feet landed squarely on his cheek. Dylan's face was forced to the side and he did not expect the blow to be that powerful. The kick sent him to the ground. She proudly glared at him afterwards, silently thanking the guys who invented martial arts and her father who taught her how.

"Stay away from me." She says and did not wait for him to respond as she runs back to her room and locked herself in.

Her father has been preparing her for the real world, making her ready from its harshness. And it was worth it.

She can handle vampires. But not a certain hunter that's become a vampire.

0-0

**Yet** again, when the gates opened, the Day Class students started screaming their hearts out. It's really very annoying.

Casey looked at her right where Zero was supposed to be standing on guard but he's nowhere in sight again. While on her left was Aki who was too busy charming and flirting the fan girls who were completely ignoring him.

When the Night class started marching towards the school building, the fans started going ballistic. Casey was pushed forward but before her face kissed the ground, she felt a pair or arms wrapped around her.

Her scalp prickled when she looked up and saw Aki looking at her wide-eyed. It only means, a vampire is holding her right now.

She immediately pulled out her gun from her pocket and turned to point it to whoever vampire dared to touch her. But as soon as she faced the daredevil, the bloodsucker was quick to pull her hands with the gun down and he used his other hand to keep her close, hiding the gun in between them.

Casey met a pair of emerald orbs that was surveying her face. She stopped breathing, their faces were too close.

"Kids will see the gun." Takuma said and was now smiling too comfortably. "We don't want to frighten them, don't we?"

For a little while, they're just all breathing and eyes to eyes, green to blue. Until they were interrupted by a very loud voice from behind the noble vampire.

"No! Takuma don't touch her!"

And several others followed her lead.

Takuma forcefully tore the gun from the blonde huntress' tight grip and slid it inside the secret pocket of his school jacket.

"Later." He murmured and winked at her before he placed a hand on each side of her shoulders to steady her on her feet when he let go of her so she won't fall again. "And, you're welcome."

The other Night class students were giving her a look as they pass by her. Takuma already turned and walked away from her.

"Tch," Casey turned to Aki when she felt him behind her. "What a sce-"

She raised her hand to shut Aki up. "Zip it!" She hissed and then brought her eyes back to the Night class until she met a very dark pair of eyes.

Anja smiled at her and Casey caught her eyes looking around. When she didn't found what she was looking for, she frowned and looked down.

0-0

**When** the entire Night class reached their classroom, they found four people waiting for them inside.

Some was only able to identify Chairman Cross and Zero. Kaname's clique, being the original Night class identified the other one; which is their former teacher Toga Yagari. But none of them knew who the other young man is, except...

0-0

_"__**This**__ is Kaito Takamiya..." Mr. Yagari introduced the little boy he showed-up with on the twin's birthday get-together. _

_The boy was tall and lean, his brown locks were kinda messy and he has this stern and cold look which is sort of inappropriate for his age. It made him look like he despises the world. _

_Selene glared at the boy. Zero had mentioned that Kaito was a bit of a loner and a snappy type. He was also very competitive to the point that Zero would go home with a lot of bruises from their sparring sessions. _

_As of the moment he was just in the corner. His eyes observing his surrounding like a hawk as if he's expecting a fight to occur at any moment. He looked so guarded and alert. _

_"Why are you looking at him like that?" _

_Selene turned to a frowning Zero beside her. "Because I don't like him." _

_"Don't mind him." Zero suggested. _

_She nodded and then pulled out a small gift box from her pocket. She opened Zero's hand and placed the box on his palm. _

_"Ichiru already opened his, so... your turn." She was so excited for his reaction. _

_Zero opened the box and laid his eyes on a silver cross pendant._

_"Let me put it on you." Selene took the pendant with a black string. She placed it around Zero's neck and tied it. When she's done, she simply gazed at Zero to say something. She can read so much in the boy's eyes right now though, but she wanted to hear him say it. "I have faith in Him, that He will protect you always." _

_Zero's cheeks tinted red. _

_"Selene!" Ichiru called and was catching his breath as soon as he approached them. "Come on, mother's going to slice the cake." He was pulling her hand. She smiled at the still very flustered boy and let Ichiru drag her to the kitchen._

_When they were done slicing the cake, she have two slices on a plate, one for Zero. She went out to the balcony when she couldn't find him inside. Only to find him speaking to Takamiya. _

_"What a shame." Takamiya said. Both were facing the trees on the woods behind the house and they did not notice her standing behind them. "You already have your family to worry about. Adding another one when you can choose not to is suicide. It's best for both of you if you stay away from her." _

_Selene felt her anger balloon bursting. She picked one sliced cake on the plate she's holding with her bare hand and threw it at the back of Kaito Takamiya's head. _

_0-0_

**Anja** stared at the young man beside Zero. The times she'd seen him can only be counted by her fingers but he has left an impression that she couldn't forget.

She immediately loathed him and as a kid herself before, she would tell Zero to not make friends with him. All because of what happened on their first encounter.

Takamiya looked directly at her with his smug face. A grin graced his face when he found the same look on the girl's face whenever he's around.

Kaito boldly met the raven-haired girl's glare, but as soon as she glanced at Zero beside him, she averted her gaze. Seems like there's an issue between his two favorite people from his childhood.

0-0

"**Please** be seated everyone." Kaien Cross said and the moment all the Night Class has settled he took a deep breath."Tonight we welcome new members, not only of the faculty but of our security team as well. Two of the best hunters in this generation are sent by the Organization to strengthen the academy's security."

"Another batch of useless a-holes, eh?" One of Dylan's minion; Enid, a German, commented smirking.

Zero opened his mouth and about to lash out when Kaito tapped his shoulder.

The chairman sent Dylan a, collar-your-dog look. And realizing his responsibility, "Let them do their thing, Enid." He says, who looked like he woke up on the wrong side of his bed.

"Toga Yagari, will presume his previous post while Kaito Takamiya will teach history. Now these subjects are just to make your time here productive and meaningful. Learning, as they say, 'doesn't stop'. If you have issues, suggestions and concerns feel free to drop by my office."

0-0

_'__**It**__ doesn't matter, she's nothing to me that's why I have no reservations.' _

Those words echoes over and over again since that night.

_Did Zero ever had any reservation when he took my blood before? _

_Does he still find my blood enticing just like what he said he's feeling over Anja's? _

_Do I still matter to him? _

Yuuki has a lot of questions and they pile-up nonstop. It bothers her so much. It was like Anja is the only one that Zero sees now.

The way he looks at her was pretty unsettling. It was different and it makes her feel things she can't explain.

For years before, most if not all of Zero's attention was on her. Scolding and worrying over her like he's hailed himself the brother she never had. But now it's as if she never existed, like the years they've been together never happened.

Maybe she's just jealous of the attention he's giving Anja right now. The attention that used to belong to her, had she not chosen the vampire Yuuki.

She so desperately wanted to have everything between Zero and her settled. Now more than ever.

_'I'm sorry, Selene.' _

Zero called Anja, Selene. Is that her second name? Real name? Is Anja hiding something that Zero knows?

Yuuki turned to her right and saw Anja sitting by the window, writing something on her notebook.

0-0

**When** Mr. Tanaka was done, Kaito entered the room again after his introduction earlier.

When he stepped inside, most of the pureblood's eyes flashed red as they look at him. He stood in front of them without loosing his cool. He's not afraid of them. He's afraid of no one.

The chairman was right, the class was divided. There's Kuran's clique at the back row, there's another group at the front which he believed belongs to the present Dorm Leader. Then there's two girls who were seats away from the two groups. Perhaps the neutrals?

Kaito knows each and everyone in the class even before he stepped in the academy. It's his job ofcourse.

He cleared his throat. "I'm supposed to discuss the history of your kind, and I'd like to start with a story." Some raised a brow at their teacher. "About the legend of the Bluebloods."

Anja's head jerked up when she heard that and she met Takamiya's eyes that lingered on hers for a while before he proceeded with the discussion.

"Right... except that they're non-existent." Said one of Kuran's noble minions.

"If that's so, then will you tell me where the hell did your kind came from? Surely you're no angels?.. uhm 'fallen angels', for that matter."

Kaito felt a different kind of satisfaction from the faces of his class.

"What do you know?" Another pureblood asked gritting his teeth.

Kaito shook his head. "No. What do 'you' know?"

"We came about the same time as the humans. The history goes so far that it's safe to say it's untraceable. Just the same as to no one has been able to justify the real history of humans that you had to settle with 'theories'... I'd say Darwin was right, humans descended from monkeys." And then a loud and long bursts of laughter filled the room.

When the laughter and the noise had died down, Kaito amusedly asked. "Why is it so hard to believe the existence of the Bluebloods? Does it hurt to believe that your kind came from ours?"

Something fell on the floor and it got his attention. He found the raven-haired girl picking up something and when he met her eyes after she stood he knows he's made her mad again.

"I don't feel well. I'm skipping the night." She just said and left.

Before he was able to speak again, Kuran Kaname stood. "I have something I need to speak with the chairman about." And just that, he left.

His clique was about to leave as well when he stopped them.

"I won't allow another one out the door anymore." He said and decided to deal with the girl later and so he went on with his discussion.

0-0

**Anja** felt a hand on her arm, stopping her from entering the Moon dorm.

"Zero, let go!" She yelped, pulling her arm back.

"Did you have a fight?" Asked that voice that made Anja stop struggling. She looked up to Kaname's soft and concerned eyes.

Anja looked down. "Just a little misunderstanding."

"Don't try to sugar-coat it, Selene. I've been watching over you and I can see that it's taking a toll on you." Kaname's finger settled under her chin, pushing her face up to meet his intent gaze.

"Change is what I fear the most and it's... It's happening anyway... to the most important person in my life."

Kaname felt a lump in his throat. He had known her like this. Frank, honest and very up-front with her feelings. He asks her how she feels, he gets the exact answer. Sometimes he just has to be the one to ask carefully.

"Kiryuu?" He just have to be sure. He was never fully aware of her relation to the ex-human until just recently.

Anja nodded. "He's all I have left."

Kaname balled his fist. Anja suddenly found herself being pulled towards the pureblood's body. She was engulfed in a very tight embrace.

"That's not true." Kaname whispered.

Just as Anja was about to return the embrace, she felt someone behind her.

"Let go of her or I'll blow your head off."

The moment she heard that voice, she pushed Kaname's body away automatically only to find out as soon as she laid her eyes on the silver-haired hunter that he has his gun aimed at Kaname's forehead.

"Put the gun down, Zero." She ordered him.

His eyes were blazing in anger.

"Hello, Kiryuu." Kaname's voice was a bit dangerous.

Zero offered his hand to Anja. "Come over here." He says.

Anja just stared at him coldly.

"No." She stubbornly said, chin up.

Zero noticed the smirk on the pureblood's lips which ticked him off more. He just doesn't know what to do with her anymore.

"Stay away from him." He said again.

Kaname's brows quirked up. "Selene is safe with me, Kiryuu."

That surprised the hunter. "He knows you?" His voice was trailing off.

"Yes." Anja knew at that instance that she has hurt him. By the looks of it, it pained him to know that their promise not to keep anything from each other has been broken. Though technically she never intended to keep anything from him, it's just that there's so much to tell that she can no longer remember all of it.

Zero inserted his gun back to its case on his side. His shoulders had fallen.

"Z, I don't know why you seem to hate him so much but Kaname is my friend too." She explained.

Instead of looking at her, Zero glared at the pureblood behind her. "You can't keep her away from me. I won't let you win this time." He hissed and turned his back on them, but on his second step, he stopped. "If you continue this, you'll hurt 'her', Kuran."

Kaname's anger escalated. "I'm not the one hurting 'her' as of the moment, Kiryuu."

Anja got confused of whether or not the two are talking about her or another person.

"Still blaming me for all your faults? Move on, Kuran." And Zero left.

Anja looked at the pureblood who's still flaring in anger.

"What happened between you and Zero?"

Kaname was stunned at the question. How is he going to answer that?

0-0

**a/n: yes, how are you going to answer that Kaname? **

***complications are starting to surface**

***how'd you like the pairings so far? **

***I hope you'll like IchijouXCasey too, they're my new baby**

**Sep. 22, 2013, 8:11 pm**


	16. Chapter 16

**Anja** raised a brow at the pureblood. "This is not the place to talk about this." He says and motioned her to follow him inside the dorm.

did follow him only to bump on to his back when he stopped so suddenly. "Why are you stopping?" She asked.

"I feel a new aura, an unfamiliar smell." Kaname whispered with such danger hinted in his voice. He pulled her behind him. "Stay behind me- ah!" He uttered under his breath.

Anja saw a knife stuck on the pureblood's shoulder. Kaname pulled it out immediately, causing some of his blood to spurt and made him hiss in pain. "Fucking anti-vampire weapons."

Anja looked around the dark and hollow lobby. During this time of the night when the Night class is on the school building pretending to be students, nobody is left in the Moon dorms. She caught something moving upstairs. Too bad she doesn't have her bow with her. "He's there!" She pointed to the moving silhouette. The person was in all black to camouflage in the darkness. Anja's heartbeat accelerated. She recognizes these people. They are the same ones who attacked and burned their house before, the ninjas.

A chair was lifted in the air and was flying towards the intruder, but before it hit the target, the glass window at the corner by the staircase was shattered, opening it for his escape. The poor chair Kaname lifted using his gift hit the wall.

The intruder's movement was so fast that he disappeared before their very eyes in a few seconds. Immediately after though, the door behind them bursted open; revealing Kaname's friend Takuma Ichijou, together with his sister Kuran Yuuki and Takamiya Kaito.

The hunter has his gun ready as he surveys the area. "Casey and Aki are already following him." He says and narrowed his eyes towards the Kurans.

"You're hurt!" Yuuki exclaimed when she attended Kaname.

"It's an anti-vampire weapon. It will take time to heal." Takuma said when he saw the wound.

"I can heal it." Anja volunteered and stood beside the wincing pureblood.

0-0

**Zero** pulled out his gun when he heard leaves moving on the bushes. But he didn't see anyone, he can only feel the presence.

"Why are you protecting the race that you loathe so much?" Says that voice.

He turned around only to find a leaf falling from the tree. He immediately fired at the tree. But nothing fell.

"Tch tch tch." Says that voice again, behind him this time.

"Who are you?" He asked with his eyes and gun still trying to spot the intruder through the darkness.

"I'm just like you." Says the voice again.

"What do you want?!" Zero yelled.

"Same as what you want." The male voice answered. "Revenge..."

Zero's grip on the gun tightened. "I already avenged my family."

"They're all the same, Zero. No one's better." There was another movement behind him. "Let's bring back peace to human kind. You can help us. We can correct God's mistake."

That is what he has always wanted, right? With his acquired strength and power, he can do it so easily now. Now that the mighty purebloods are getting extinct.

"They're coming. Meet me tomorrow at noon in town. Tell no one because I'd know if you do." And just in time, Casey and Aki appeared catching their breaths.

"Did you get him?" Aki asked.

Zero shook his head. "No."

0-0

"**What** are you doing?" Yuuki asked as soon as she sat on the chair right across the other pureblood who was busy writing on the desk.

"A report to the council." He answered without stopping.

Yuuki gulped. "How's your wound? Shouldn't you be resting?"

Kaname finally released the pen and looked at the other worried pureblood. "Anja did good. I'm okay now."

Nodding, Yuuki averted her gaze from the male pureblood's eyes and let it settle on the table. Kaname leaned and reached for her chin and tilted it up so their eyes would meet.

"What is it?" He asked.

"What are these people after?" Yuuki finally managed to ask.

Kaname took a deep breath. "They're not just killing the purebloods. Our investigation shows more than just murders. It's like they're cooking something big and we're just one of the ingredients and they are still hunting for the main ingredient." He shared. "It means, no one's safe until we capture these people." Kaname ran his fingers on her cheek. "You'll be okay. I'm here."

Yuuki was still fidgeting. "It's just that... I don't want you to always worry about me." She started. "I want to be able to protect myself."

Kaname narrowed his eyes on the girl, his lips pressed into a thin line. "What exactly are you trying to say?"

"I'm ready to feed." She said that stunned him.

In order for her to awaken her gift, she must become a real vampire first; which is to feed.

0-0

**Irene** closed the door and looked at the raven-haired girl standing by the window, looking outside.

"It's them? Are you sure?" Irene asked.

"Yes."

The redhead nodded. "Good. We just need one. Okay?"

Anja noticed the silver-haired hunter heading to the back of the Moon dorms.

"Can you do it, Selene?" Irene interrupted her.

"Ofcourse." She made a promise to her parents and the real Anja's grave to avenge their deaths. Irene was only helping her. The Midnight Society has nothing to do with this. As they are protecting her, they would not approve of her going after those that are also after her. Now that Zero is one if them, all the more reason for her to be more carefull. As soon as she's done tracing the mastermind of the attack, which is the same ones' murdering the purebloods as well... it's like hitting two birds with one stone. And she's going to be that stone.

0-0

**The** town was filled with people. He doesn't know where in town he'd see the mysterious person. He doesn't even know who he's meeting. All he knows is that the person is trying to get him to join them, the same people who they believe is behind the pureblood murders.

Was he interested in being one of them? That he's not sure. But it sure is tempting. He just can't kill the innocent, whether or not it's a pureblood.

He's heard that Kuran Kaname was hurt last night. The attack happened while Selene is with him. She could have so easily been the one in Kuran's place. The thought is too disturbing. The reason he's here is because he wants to protect her and if he needs to kill the mysterious person, he will.

He's been walking for hours and he still doesn't know who he's looking for.

When he's finally given up and decided to go back to the academy, a kid tugged his shirt and handed him a piece of paper. It says:

'YOU'RE BEING FOLLOWED.'

"Who gave you this?" He asked.

The kid just shrugged. "I didn't see her face. She told me to give that to you and gave me money. Then she was gone."

"She?!" The boy nodded. "What does she look like?"

"I didn't see her face. She was wearing a black hood." Then the boy heard his name. "That's my mom!" And he ran away.

At the corner of Zero's eyes, he saw something black by the fountain. Moving swiftly, he ran towards the water fountain.

He's finally had a clear view of the hooded person running towards the woods. Zero followed her. She was so fast for a girl and she disappeared from his sight by the time he entered the woods.

Catching his breath, he scrutinized the area. He saw a hint of black behind the tree.

Zero decided to surprise her and lurched towards the girl who was surprisingly small and took her by the shoulders as he pushes her to the ground with him on top.

The girl shrieked. Her voice was familiar and her smell was something he'd never mistake for someone else's.

Their eyes met ;black to lavender, their noses kissing and Zero could feel her heartbeat on his own chest.

"What are you doing here?" Zero whispered angrily.

Anja couldn't find her voice. Their faces were too close that one wrong move and their mouth will clash. She was also distracted by his sweet warm breath fanning her face.

Zero heard something moving. He got up so quickly and offered his hand to Anja who hesitantly took it and as soon as they're on their feet, Zero pulled out his gun.

"We only invited you. No plus-one allowed." Says that voice from last night. It was a man's voice.

"She wont be a threat." Zero says.

"Her weapon looks threatening." Says another voice. This time it was a girl.

Zero looked behind him over to Anja and found her gripping her bow tightly with some of her arrows on their cases at her back.

"Why worry about her weapon when she needs to see you to shoot you?" Zero asked.

Three voices laughed. Zero gritted his teeth. This is not good, they're surrounded.

"We just want you, Zero. We can't afford a liability." Says the girl.

"I'm not a liability!" Anja shouted and released an arrow towards a tree where a group of birds were disturbed and flew away.

"Whoa, careful with that." Says the man.

"We'll get intouch with you soon. Get rid of the girl first or we will." Says the girl and they saw the trees and bushes moving. Then Zero felt their presence disappear.

He turned angrily at the raven-haired girl. "Why were you following me?!"

Anja glared at him. "Which part of 'I will protect you', did you not get huh? That even if you push me away and hurt me, I will still protect you."

Zero closed his eyes as if he's having a headache.

"Why are you meeting those people?" Anja asked again.

Zero looked away. "Go back to the academy."

"No!" She yelled.

"I don't need your protection. Go back, now!" He said losing his control. He's starting to feel his throat constricting.

'Oh no, what is this?'

Her scent is doing this. He needs to get away from her immedi-

Zero's train of thoughts stopped when he felt her embrace from behind him. "I'm so mad at you right now." She muffled. Her face was buried on his back. "It's just you and me now, Z. I can't let anything bad happen to you."

Zero grunted. His heart is beating so fast he's having a hard time breathing. He can't do this anymore. If she's so willing to give her blood and he so desperately want it, what's the point of pushing her away?

In a second, Anja felt something hard behind her and realized Zero has pinned her to the tree, his face was suddenly buried on her neck and he was breathing her scent in... tasting her even before his lips touches her skin.

Anja smiled. She placed one hand on his nape and the other behind his head to keep him close. She's never been bitten before, she doesn't know how much it would hurt but she's experienced all sorts of pain before so this should just be a pinch. It's Zero anyway.

When Zero's warm lips touched her skin, she gasped at the contact. She felt his lips moving, gently sucking her skin. Her grip on his hair tightened. Good grief! He's not even bitting her yet!

She felt his tongue and she was not able to stop a shrill cry on her throat. "Ah! Zero."

Hearing her voice made him come to his senses. He stiffened and Anja felt that. For fear of him changing his mind, she pulled him closer than he already is. "Don't stop." She whispered.

Zero grunted once more, fighting for his sanity. "You're not food. I can't."

When Zero was about to pull away, she clung to him as she meets his eyes. The red ones. The eyes of the beast inside him. Surprisingly it was not scary... they're beautiful. She smiled at him. "It's okay."

They fought eye to eye. When Zero's head started dipping towards her, she closed her eyes and prepared herself for when his lips would touch her neck again and his fangs pierce her skin.

But instead, she felt something warm and soft on her mouth. When she opened her eyes, Zero's eyes were closed and he was kissing her!

All her other senses gave way for the feel of his lips on hers. It felt...

She felt his mouth moving on hers. Zero tilted his head and claimed her full mouth with his. Anja felt one of Zero's hand at the back of her head and the other caressing her cheek. His mouth was encouraging hers to move with him. It feels the most natural thing to do when she followed his lead.

Anja felt something moist grazing her lower lip and is now seeking entrance between her lips. When she opened for him and the little intruder that is his tongue found hers, they both gasped, pulling each other closer afraid to let go and end the feeling.

Kissing him is like the closest she's ever been to him. She kinda liked it. Why they're doing this didn't matter anymore.

Kissing her has made him forget about his 'hunger' for her blood. Zero felt her gasping for air so he left her lips and travelled down her delicious neck.

"Ugh." Anja groaned. A painful need has accumulated inside of her and she doesnt know what it is. When Zero was still busy with her neck, she placed her hands on his face and pulled him up to kiss her on the lips again.

He claimed her mouth so hungrily again. But she responded wth more eagerness.

"Whoa!" Says that voice that bursted their bubble only to find an old man who must be gathering woods with all the twigs on his bag who covered his eyes with his hands.

They let go of each other and created distance enough for the old man to look at them again. "Tch tch tch, kids these days don't seem to mind doing it on public anymore." The man uttered, shaking his head and started walking past them.

Heat crept to Anja's face as soon as they were left alone.

"Better that than bitting you." Zero, who also has his cheek tinted said without looking at her. "I feel better now."

Anja just nodded. So that's what it does to him. Kissing her supresses his hunger for blood. She took Zero's hand and reached for his face so he'd look at her. "Good." She said and gripped his shirt to pull him down and placed a chaste kiss on Zero's lips. "Let's go and you'll tell me what they want from you."

0-0

**The** thirst that Anja was able to quench was a different one. He's still thirsting for blood. It's just that atleast he now has a diversion when she's near.

When Zero pushed the door open, he closed it immediately. He headed to the bedside table and pulled the drawer under it.

"Are you looking for this?"

Zero found Yuuki standing behind the door with his syringe on her hand.

0-0

**a/n: hope you liked this chap :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: WARNING, INTENSE ZERO/SELENE MOMENT. **

"**What** are you doing here?" Zero asked as he tries to reach for his gun. Yuuki frowned at that.

"You won't need that." She said.

Zero glared at her. "Give that to me." He ordered.

Yuuki shook her head. "You won't need this either. You can have my blood."

Unable to believe her boldness, Zero gaped at her like she's an apparition of his greatest nightmare. What is it with purebloods offering their blood to him? That includes one blueblood too.

"No."

Yuuki walked closer to him. "I know that we can never bring back the past and how close we used to be. So many things has happened. What's most important is 'now', Zero."

"What about 'now'?"

Yuuki stared back at him. "You need my blood. I want your blood."

Zero shook his head. "You're impossible."

"I've never fed since I got a taste of your blood. I couldn't. I am only drawn to your blood alone." Yuuki confessed.

Zero's expression has softened. He hated her decision before, he hated her because she was the ultimate betrayal. She didn't commit it, the fates did. He thought he's still angry at her... but no, he's moved on.

Can he really take her blood again? It was a long time ago, he's forgotten the exact taste but a pureblood's blood is distinct. He didn't know it before but their blood is not only satisfying but powerful as well.

Zero removed his jacket. Yuuki felt a palpable thirst in her throat as she follows him in the bathroom... where what they're about to do was not done the first time in the place.

0-0

**Yuuki** felt like she's found an oasis. The years she longed for his blood has finally ended.

His smell, his taste and his warmth... they're worth it.

'It doesn't matter, she's nothing to me that's why I have no reservations.'

Hearing him say those words on her mind again made her pull away. When she met the hunter's eyes, they were blood red in hunger.

It's his turn. Zero pushed her on the wall. His face found her neck and like a hungry hyena Zero pierced her neck with precipitation.

"Ahh!" Yuuki groaned. This feeling, though painful is something that she's been dreaming for years to happen again. For Zero to 'need' her again.

It's surreal. Yuuki's heartbeat has accelerated and it makes her feel so alive. It's like she died two years ago and was just awakened by Zero's bite.

Hearing him drink her blood is one of the best sound in the world. If she only has unlimited blood supply, she wouldn't want this to end.

0-0

**Takuma** gasped when he found the huntress outside his room. She was frowning at him. But he smiled at her in return.

"Hello Casey-chan."

"Don't call me that, I'm not Japanese." She snapped.

Takuma nodded. "You're here for your gun?"

Casey rolled her eyes. "Hurry up! I have a meeting to attend."

"Is it about what happened last night?" He asked.

Casey let out a frustrated groan. "You ask a lot of questions! Where's my gun?"

Takuma raised his hands in the air as if surrendering. "Okay, okay. One moment." He disappeared in Casey's sight for a minute and came back with her gun. "I'm not sure if it's just heavy because I'm a vampire or it really is heavy." He jested, smiling at her again.

Casey found herself staring at the noble vampire's face for a while and castigated herself when she realized the green-eyed blonde vampire noticed it.

"Just shut up!" She hissed and walked away.

Takuma just stared at the huntress' disappearing form.

0-0

"**Finally**!" Kaito said when Zero entered the room.

The silver-haired hunter gave him a 'zip-it' look before he positioned in the corner across the chairman's desk and leaned on the wall.

Also present on the meeting is Toga Yagari, Casey Adams, Aki Miyagi, Dylan Kozlov and Kaname Kuran. The chairman entered the room with a familiar balding old man.

It's the Human-Vampire Relations Organization Vice-President, Mr. Gideon Greene.

Kaien Cross introduced the old man to the others and afterwards he called the meeting to order.

He informed everybody that an army of noble vampires are already investigating the attack and a team from the organization will install a barrier on the fences surrounding the academy that will alarm when a non Day and Night class students, or non faculty members has entered the campus.

When the chairman has adjourned the meeting, Zero was the first one to go out. Being on the same room as Kuran and Kozlov suffocates him.

Kaito was quick to follow him. "What were you doing in town this morning with her?" The hunter questioned him.

"None of your business." He replied, not even slowing down.

"It's my business once you get thirsty and you find her neck the most available one since you're always together." Kaito hissed, still trying to catch-up on the other hunter.

Zero finally stopped. "You can kill me when that happens."

Kaito smirked. "You still have it bad, huh?" He asked, earning himself a glare from the silver-haired hunter.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Zero hollered at him.

"As a matter of fact, we are to meet Dr. Yanagi in Tokyo. We are going together with the Vice-President tonight." He says.

"What about him?"

Kaito looked around. "He's been studying samples of bloods from the bluebloods. He says he has discovered something and it may explain why those killers are after them."

Zero analyzed what he's heard. "You mean there are others?"

"Yes."

"One of us has to stay." Zero said. He can't leave Selene alone.

A mysterious smirk flashed on Kaito's lips. "Don't worry, Sensei Yagari is here." When the lines on Zero's forehead did not disappeared, Kaito shook his head. "And she's coming with us. Dr. Yanagi wants to meet her."

"Does she know?"

"You tell her."

0-0

**Anja** saw that Yuuki just entered the dorm. When she looked up at her who was currently walking down the stairs, she smiled at the brunette.

"Are you going to sleep?" She asked.

Yuuki wondered for a while what the girl asked her since she was occupied with what just happened earlier.

"I couldn't sleep in my room. I'll try to get one by the meadow at the back. Wanna come?" She asked.

When it registered, Yuuki smiled shyly. "Maybe next time." She refused.

Anja noticed something on Yuuki's collar. When Yuuki realized where the girl was looking, she distracted her.

"Have you ever been to town? I can show you around tomorrow since it's weekend. The chairman asked me to stock up in the pantry."

Anja's face lightened up. "Sure! I've always wanted to go there. I'm so excited." She even giggled.

Anja's smile faded until she's already reached the meadow. She settled under a Golden Shower tree who's currently shedding its leaves.

Just as her back rested on the tree, a shadow blocked the sun. In front of her was the silver-haired hunter staring down at her.

And for a moment there, she thought she was seeing the little Zero. The boy she would fight for to save from the beast that's consuming him from the inside.

"I want my sun." She complained pouting.

Zero took the space beside her on the grass. But he created a distance between them and he would not look at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"We're going to Tokyo tonight. Dr. Yanagi wants to meet us. He have some news about your condition." Zero said.

Anja nodded. "Okay. You're with me, right?"

This time, Zero met her eyes. "Ofcourse." His eyes went down on her lips then he averted his eyes once more.

She smiled at his actions. Zero was fidgeting like something is making him uneasy.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Y-yeah," Then Anja noticed the redness that accumulated on both of the hunter's cheeks. Her little Zero is feeling awkward. And she's going to play with him for a while.

Anja crawled and rested her head on Zero's lap. "Aren't you sleepy?"

"I'm fine." He answered shortly, still looking away.

"Hmm..." She just replied closing her eyes and looking for Mr. Sandman in the darkness provided by her closed lids.

Zero felt the pull to study the girl's peaceful sleeping face. The urge to touch her and run his fingers on her cheeks is tempting him.

0-0

"_**Sissy**__!" Selene whispered when Zero reached the hill gasping for air minutes after she did. He was kneeling on the grass and his hand was on the side of his stomach. _

_When Selene noticed that Zero was in pain, she quickly kneeled in front of him. _

_"Oh no. Let me heal you." She reached for his middle. But Zero would push her away. "Don't be stubborn, Z!" She yelped in frustration. Selene reached for his side again but when Zero moved away, she fell into the grass. _

_"Sissy." Zero whispered under his breath but still reached Selene's ears. _

_"What? Help me up!" She screamed in annoyance. _

_When she thought Zero was offering his hand to her, she reached for it only to be surprised when his hands reached her own tummy and tickled her. Her tummy is her laugh spot and Zero has no mercy, he kept on tickling her until she was too weak to continue struggling. "I give up! I give up!"_

_Zero let out his tongue, teasing her as she was still lying on the grass beside the sitting boy. _

_Exasperated, Selene reached for Zero's arm and bit him hard. But it wasn't enough to draw blood. Zero screamed in pain. _

_"I'm a vampire!" _

0-0

**Anja** opened her eyes and realized that her human pillow was already asleep.

She took a deep breath and rose to a sitting position. Zero felt her movement which woke him up too.

Zero noticed Anja's change in behavior. He can feel something heavy emanating from her. She was looking at her lap.

"How does it feel?" She uttered almost whispering.

"What?"

"When you bite someone and drink their blood. How does it feel?"

Zero paled. He refused to believe that Selene has found out about him and Yuuki. Because he'd rather lie to her than not be with her. Not only the organization but the Midnight Society will have his head for breakfast if he touches her. Kaito assured him that Selene will be sent away from him if he ever feed on her.

What he feels when he feed is... "Disgusting." He answered bitterly. He balled his fists.

Anja reached for Zero's hand.

"I hate it when I crave. I hate it when I can't fight it. I hate being helpless." Every word he says gets heavier as he goes on. "I hate what I've become, Selene. And I will hate myself more if I feed on you."

She finally understood him. Zero reached for her cheek and wiped the tears that escaped her eyes.

"Don't cry." He said.

She shook her head and buried her face on Zero's chest as she snakes her arms around him and Zero does the same while running his hands up and down her back.

"Stop crying." Zero pleaded. All the more her sobbing can't be controled. The frustration of being so useless is hitting her.

Anja felt raindrops on her head and she was about to pull away when Zero won't let go of her.

"It's raining!" She exclaimed. It started pouring hard.

Zero's arms tightened around her then he pulled her even more, making her sit on his lap. Though the rain and the air was cold, it wasn't what made her shiver. It was his warm breath on her neck and the feel of his lips touching the shell of her ears. "Don't be a sissy. It's just rain." He whispered on her ear that brought goosebumps on her skin.

"Zero let's go..." She pleaded. Her voice sounded so weak.

"Your smell is my favorite." He uttered again, sticking his nose on her neck. "Your lips taste better than a pureblood's blood."

She bit her lower lip at how his voice and words affect her. She placed her hands on the hunter's nape, clinging to him as if she's going to fall if she doesn't.

Zero pushed her a bit so he can rest his forehead on hers and for their eyes to meet. Black to lavender. Zero's eyes focused on her lips, looking at it with so much desire.

In a heartbeat Zero's mouth was on hers. She kissed him back. Returning what he's giving her. He nibbled on her lower lip. "I told you." He uttered in between his kisses. "Once I get a taste of you, I won't be able to stop."

She gasped when he plunged his tongue none so gently, going to places no one's ever been. "Friends. Don't. Kiss." She managed to say between the hunter's hungry kisses.

Zero tugged her hair down making her yelp and opening once again for his intrusion. "Just. Shut up. I. Don't. Care."

She tightened her grip on his silver locks that made the hunter hiss in pain. "You're. Still. A. Pigheaded. Sissy."

She felt him smirk on her mouth. Then he started giving feathery kisses on her jaw.

"No parade of the Night class today. It's raining cats and dogs." She says out of keeping her sanity intact which she fears might break at any moment.

"Shut up." Zero grunted and went back to kissing her lips. "Kiss me back!" He ordered, tilting his head for a full access.

Anja realized how sure Zero's kisses are. She moved her mouth away but Zero thought it was because she was losing air. He continued raining kisses down her neck which is already soaked in rain water.

"Am I your first kiss?" She asked.

That made the hunter pause and look at her, still with desire in his eyes. "It doesn't matter." Zero knows how her mind goes and he knows she won't like his answer.

She puffed her cheeks. "You pervert!" She yelled at his face and tugged his hair down making Zero hiss in pain.

"Look who's the pighead now?"

"You're still a pervert. If I hadn't been asleep for years, I've probably had a boyfriend now. And you're not my first kiss."

Anja watched as Zero clenches his teeth and his eyes blaze. In a swift moment, he crushed his mouth to his and kissed her angrily and just as she was about to respond he ended it quickly and they stood together.

"Shower up and get dressed. We're leaving by seven." He said and left like nothing happened.

0-0

**Kaname** gritted his teeth. A vase exploded at the intensity of his anger.

Why is he getting angry at the sight of Selene and Kiryuu kissing?

He doesn't feel anything towards Selene. She's not Anja. She's not Anja. She's not Yuuki.

0-0

**a/n: intense right? **


	18. Chapter 18

_"__**I have **__to go home early, or else they'd come looking for me." Says that soft wee voice as soon as he entered the ice cream shop. _

_"He's here!" Anja said and waved as soon as she saw him enter. _

_In front of her was a little girl who has her back on him, siting on a high chair while swaying her feet. She has the same long black hair as Anja. _

_He stood behind the girl who turned her little head to see his face. Up close, the girl's eyes were almost pitch black. Black but sparkling like the starry night sky. _

_"What's your name?" Asks the girl. She looked suspicious. Anja said she's a hunter's daughter. That must be why she's guarded and curious. But as to why she agreed to associate herself with a pureblood like Anja, he will figure it out._

_"My name is Kaname. Kuran Kaname. How about you?" He said, offering his hand for shaking. But the girl did not take it. _

_"Papa said I should not let strangers touch me." She says proudly. _

_Kaname lifted his eyes to Anja's amused and smiling face. She'd been talking about this girl for days and how she wants him to meet her._

_"He's my friend. You can tell him your name." Anja told the girl. _

_The little girl looked at him again and sighed. "I'm Selene Daidouji." _

_Kaname smiled warmly at the girl. This one is outspoken and witty, unlike his little Yuuki, shy and timid. "Can I sit here?" He touched the chair beside her. _

_"It would be difficult to talk to you if you sit on the next table, wouldn't it?" The girl spouted as she reached for the parfait in front of her. She was smiling after taking a spoonful of her dessert. _

_Anja suppressed a giggle at Selene's smart mouth. _

_"She'll come around once she get to know you." Anja whispered and winked at him._

_"What's that on your pocket?" Selene pointed the bulge on Kaname's pants pocket. _

_Kaname pulled out a water globe with a house inside and some white little balls that looks like snow. He noticed the spark on Selene's eyes while her mouth formed an 'O'. "It's for someone special." He said. _

_"Someone special?" She asked without tearing her curious eyes away from the globe. _

_"It's uh," He's having trouble with words. "It's for someone you consider very special. More special than the others." _

_"Like my mama and papa?" She asked. _

_"Except your parents and those you consider friends." He added. _

_Selene was silent for a while. Like she was thinking of something or... someone. _

_"Do you have a special someone, Selene?" Anja asked, still smiling at the girl. _

_After a while, a meaningful smile appeared on the girl's lips. "Maybe." _

_0-0_

_"__**Where**__'s Anja-neesan?" Selene asked when she saw him instead of Anja on their secret meeting place. The place is located at the river park not too far from Selene's school and is on the way to her home. _

_This is where Anja saved Selene from a Level E the first time. _

_Kaname was sitting on a bench facing the river. "She's in Australia. Her family lives there." He explained and turned to the girl who just sat beside him. She has her entire raven hair braided. He also noticed her holding a brown paper bag. _

_"Neesan told me that when I have babies, they'll be just like you and her." Selene said, her sight is in front of her to the river. _

_"How do you feel about that?" He carefully asked._

_"It doesn't matter how I feel. My papa and mama, and the Kiryuu's... they're more important. Unfortunately they're all hunters." Then she smiled. _

_"They'll understand." He assured her. _

_Selene raised her eyes to meet his own. He doesn't see any hint of negativity in her eyes. She's so much like Anja, another one full of hope and possibilities. _

_"I'm sure they will." She said and frowned when she remembered something. "Why are you here?" _

_Kaname smiled and pulled out a dagger with a sheath. "Anja wants you to have this." He said. "Your scent is like a purebloods' to another pureblood, that's why Anja was able to find you. But to the lower class; the nobles and the turned, it's a scent that brings them in ecstasy." He explained. "Use this." _

_Still reeling from the explanation, Selene blinked. "That's an anti-vampire weapon, right?" Kaname nodded. "I have Luna. It's a bow and a set of arrows." _

_"You can hide this in your bag and bring it wherever you go. Unlike Luna." He insisted. _

_Selene smiled and took the dagger from his hand. "Thank you." She slid it on her bag. "The vampires my papa and mama hunts are bad people. I'll make sure my children will be just like you and Anja-neesan." She smiled and handed Kaname an apple from the paper bag she was holding. "For you." _

_Kaname just stared at the girl. "What for?" _

_Selene furrowed her little brows. "We're friends now, aren't we?" She said and stood. "A lot of friends are better than a few... especially if they're true." She winked at him. _

_0-0_

_"__**Is**__ she pretty?" Selene asked. She's on her hospital robe and is sitting on her bed. She was admitted because her parents refused to believe that she is a blueblood, they sought help from the Human-Vampire Relations Organization, hoping thay there is still something that human technology can do to change Selene's fate. _

_"Is she prettier than me?" She asked again when he didn't answer. She was asking about his 'special someone'._

_He was busy observing her face and body. Selene has lost weight, there are dark circles around her eyes and she looked like she is in pain. Anja was worried and he is, too. _

_But the girl is stil projecting an unscathed face. He wants to get her out of here. If only her parents can see her suffering. He stood and that surprised her._

_"You're leaving?" _

_"I'm going to get you out of here." He said._

_0-0_

_**Ryusuke**__ Daidouji pointed his gun to his forehead. _

_"What do you want, vampire?" The man has his finger on the trigger, ready to blow his head off. _

_"I want to save your daughter." He answered. _

_Daidouji lowered his gun. "Are you with the other pureblood?" _

_Before Kaname was able to answer, the door opened to reveal the man's wife who also felt the pureblood's strong presence. _

_"Megumi, no!" _

_But he was too late. Kaname felt a sharp pain coming from his arm. He saw a circular blade with blood on it that's stuck on the wall. He can heal himself, but a wound caused by an anti-vampire weapon that hunters use is very lethal. _

_He can always attack these people so easily, but they're not the enemy here._

_"He's a good one." Daidouji said._

_0-0_

_**Selene**__ opened the window to her room to let him in. She tried to catch him when he lost his balance and fell on the floor despite her small form. _

_"What happened?" _

_Kaname winced when Selene touched his arm. It was only then that she saw blood oozing from his arm. She immediately pushed his sleeve up to see the wound personally. _

_"Who did this?" She asked. _

_"You're going home." He managed to say under his difficulty in breathing. _

_Selene bit the inside of her cheek. "I will make the pain go away." _

_0-0_

_**As**__ he sit on the couch with Yuuki on his lap, his head is somewhere else. _

_When he noticed something outside through the window, he immediately checked on Yuuki who's calm breathing indicated that she's asleep._

_He carefully stood with her in his arms and laid her back on the couch. He kissed her forehead before he went out of Chairman Cross' house and followed a shadow on the woods. _

_Anja was wearing her black hood to camouflage in the night. _

_"She's in danger. Selene is in danger." She said. _

_Kaname placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her. Anja is seer. That's one of her gifts. She can see a glimpse of the future through her dreams. _

_"What did you see?" _

_"Bodies. Dead bodies." She answered. "The organization is coming clean on what happened in the hospital. It means that someone is interested in Selene. You know fairly well being an ancestor that a blueblood's blood is like the fountain of youth. They know!" _

_Kaname understood. "We have to tell them." _

_"I'll tell them. I just need you to do something." Anja reached for his hand and when he pulled back, he was surprised to see the key. The key to the secrets of the Duerre Family; the oldest pureblood family in the world. The secret that she kept away from her own descendants to save the many. _

_"No. No!" He screamed. _

_Anja reached for his face and gently caressed his cheeks. "If it all gets out of hand, open it." _

_"I'm coming with you." _

_She shook her head. Her emerald orbs on his brown ones. "You have your own fight, Kana-kun." She smiled at him. His heart constricting, knowing that this might be the last time he'll see her. _

_Anja already gave half of her life force to wield anti-vampire weapons. The strength and power of a vampire is measured by their age. Anja is the oldest vampire in history that's why the anti-vampire weapons are that deadly. _

_What she gave to wield the weapons weakend her vampiric ability. She's as vulnerable as a newborn pureblood now. But to her, it's all worth it. She love the humans. Because to her, vampires are humans too. _

_Kaname pulled the girl to him and crushed his mouth to hers. The thing he has always wanted to do is this. Anja responded, making him feel that she feels the same way. _

_0-0_

**Shiki** and Takuma entered the room, they were alerted by the sight that welcomed them.

Kaname was by the window, shaking and his eyes were blood red. He has his fists clenched.

As soon as Takuma was on his side, Kaname reached for his arm and bit him hard. The noble winced at the pain but did not struggle. To him, it is always a pleasure to give blood to a pureblood.

Shiki locked the door and closed the blinds and the curtains to contain the scent of blood.

When Kaname was done, shame was written all over his face. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Takuma smiled his warm and understanding smile. "No worries, Kaname-sama."

He is Kaname-sama when Ichijou points out their rank, but just 'Kaname' when he speaks as a friend.

"I'm leaving for another Council meeting. Please don't let Yuuki out of your sight." He requested.

"Why do we have a Night class student with us?" Asked Mr. Greene when Zero and Anja arrived at the gates where the organizations limousine is waiting.

Kaito immediately came up with an excuse. "She's Zero's girlfriend and they're so inlove they don't wanna be away from each other for a night." The organization does not have the same information that the Midnight Society has about Code Blue. The society strongly believes that the one responsible for the events that happened six years ago and on the hospital was and most probably is still part of the organization. The reason they kept Selene's survival from the fire is to lure whoever is behind the plan to abduct her for whatever they plan to do with her and find out how it's connected to the pureblood murders.

Anja's eyes widened at that excuse and Zero looked away to hide the redness that started to gather on his face.

Kaito elbowed the silver-haired hunter and whispered. "Put your arms over her shoulders."

Zero glared at the other hunter, if eyes could only kill he'd be a cold-cut meat now.

"Is this true, Zero? I can't believe it. You who despise vampires so much... inlove with a pureblood?" Says Mr. Greene, eyeing Zero with suspicion.

Anja reached for Zero's hand and squeezed it to say it's okay. Zero placed his arm possesively around Anja's middle and pulled her to his body. "It's none of your business." He hissed sending a 'back-off' glare to the old man who has a believing smirk on his face.

"Okay, okay." The man said shaking his head and walked over to the car and entered.

Zero pulled Anja to assist her in getting inside the car when Kaito stopped them with his teasing smirk.

"Remember, the Society believes that there is a spy in the organization. We suspect they have already penetrated the Society, given that they knew she never died. So fake it 'til you make it." He pressed a finger on Zero's chest then he looked at Anja before he returned his eyes on Zero. "Unless ofcourse if it's already the truth."

Zero felt the urge to strangle the hunter, good thing Mr. Greene told them they're leaving.

Zero made sure that Anja has settled first, even placing a hand on her head to make sure she doesn't bump her head on the car's roof. Before he followed, Kaito whispered one last time.

"I can see you're enjoying this but remember, we are only going to get the academy's supply of Dr. Yanagi's thirst suppressants." That's what they should say if Mr. Greene would ask again.

"Roger that." He uttered and elbowed the hunter real hard that he yelped in pain.

"Fuck you!" Kaito hissed.

When they reached the organizations headquarters, Mr. Greene stopped at the lobby.

"This is where we part ways. The car is at your disposal to get you back to the academy. Get whatever you need from Dr. Yanagi and let me know if you need anything else."

The two hunters just nodded at him while Anja smiled and bowed before he left.

Kaito led them to the elevator and pressed the ground floor button once they're inside. "Dr. Yanagi is a hematologist, hired by the organization for obvious reasons." Kaito started explaining when he noticed only was Anja listening, then he realized. "Oh, you lived with the man in London so you know the whole shebang, Zero."

Anja turned to Zero. "You lived in London?"

Before Zero could answer, the elevator doors opened up and they had to go out. "Later." Zero said and placed a hand on her back as they approach a door that says 'Laboratory'.

Kaito pulled Zero from Anja for a bit. "Did you take your shot today?"

There was a questioning look on Zero's eyes but he knew he had to lie to shut Kaito's mouth. "Yes, why?"

"Good. You'll find out later." He said pushed the door open to reveal a room that has thousands of bloods in tubes and glasses on all corners with funny markings and labels. There were charts and computers and microscopes and the sorts you find in a laboratory.

Zero gulped.

0-0

**a/n: hello guys, thanks for the reviews and personal messages. i hope you like the story so far. **


	19. Chapter 19

**The** room smells like blood. Zero felt his throat constricting, though the smell was bearable. He felt a small warm hand squeezing his own and he found Anja's worried eyes when he turned to her. "I'm fine."

They all heard footsteps and Dr. Greene emerged from the glass door that opened automatically when he pressed a button on the wall.

"You're here." The doctor uttered and noticed Zero's face. "Let's talk over here." He pressed the button on the wall and the door opened again, then he motioned them to follow him. Once they're all inside, he closed the door again. "How are you, son?" He asked the silver-haired hunter who just shrugged.

"You didn't tell me you're going back to Japan as well." Zero said.

"Oh no, my stay is not for good. It's just because of the Society's request and to honor the request of someone dear to me." His eyes clouded at the last words.

"When did you became a part of the Society?"

Dr. Greene sighed. "When I found out my daughter is a blueblood."

Anja gasped and Zero was surprised at the revelation. "Maia?" He asked for confirmation.

The doctor nodded. "I thought when I signed in with the organization that I'd only be studying vampire bloods. Years later I ended up studying my daughters' too." He smiled a sour one.

"And you've found out something, right?" Kaito interfered.

"Yes." Dr. Greene was reminded. His eyes settled on Anja's face. "Is she the blueblood you told me about, Kaito?"

"Yes. She's Selene Daidouji."

The doctor had a glint of recognition on his eyes. "Ryu and Megumi's child?" He asked.

Zero turned to a smiling Anja beside him who nodded.

"I'm saddened to hear about their passing. You have your father's eyes and your mother's beautiful face." He says.

When Zero noticed the girl's eyes starting to water, he gave the doctor a look. "We're here for the information you discovered." He reminded frowning.

"Right." Dr. Yanagi pulled out pictures printed from a microscope lense. He laid it on the table. "These are the structures of the different types of human and vampire bloods." Then he pointed his finger on the first picture from the left. "Human blood is grouped into four types. The A, B, AB and O. Each letter refers to a kind of

antigen, or protein, on the surface of red

blood cells. For example, the surface of red

blood cells has antigens known

as A-antigens, it's classified as type A. Same thing on B. If antigens A and B are both present in the blood, they're called AB. Now if no antigens are found, it's classified as O. According to Dr. Chang, who's a pureblood himself... the sweetest is the A, the most aromatic is the B, AB is the tastiest and O the healthiest for vampire consumption."

Kaito chuckled. "You learned something today, Zero?" He teased. "Ask before you bite."

"Shut up!" The silver-haired hunter hissed.

"Do you want me to make him sleep?" Anja asked Zero, referring to Kaito.

"Oh no, I'm going to behave." Kaito said and zipped his mouth then hid at the back of the doctor. Anja frowned at him.

Dr. Yanagi shook his head. "Listen here," he called their attention. He placed six pictures that shows more circles than the human blood has. "Vampire blood groups have six. But only five are recognized."

"Why is that?" Zero asked.

"They don't believe in the existence of the bluebloods. According to the Midnight Society elders, who served as guardians to the bluebloods... There is a pureblood family before who kills the bluebloods to stop producing new lineage that would threaten their spot at the top of the foodchain. They made the existing pureblood families and nobles believe that there's no such thing as bluebloods." He explained.

"Their family ancestors would know about their parent being a blueblood, for sure." Kaito said.

"Except if the ancestor is an alliance or was killed." Dr. Yanagi sighed. "You see, humans or not... even in the animal kingdom they have the same fascination to power and control."

When the doctor didn't hear any reactions from the three who are still processing the new information he proceeded with the pictures. "The vampire blood groups are A, B, C, D and E. There is only one group of antigens found on their blood, it's called the X-antigens. The blood groups are classified depending on the percentage of X-antigens they contain and if the blood contains any human antigens', that's why they aren't called 'blood types' but 'blood levels' because it's an X-antigens' percentage basis. For example, a blood that contains pure X-antigens with no trace of human antigens is classified as Level A which is present solely on the purebloods' blood. The blood that contains less than fifty percent human antigens or those who has one human in their lineage is classified as Level B or commonly called the Nobles. Then we have those who have more than fifty percent human antigens which are classified as Level C or called the Commoners." Dr. Yanagi pointed the picture that has only once circle that is inside another bigger circle. "Technically, since pure humans only has human antigens, when one is bitten by a pureblood only the saliva of the vampire is transfused to the human body. Saliva's contain bacterias, regardless if you're human, vampire or an animal. A pureblood's saliva contains a certain type of bacteria that eats the human red blood cells and attacks the bone marrow that everytime it produces red blood cells it becomes a red blood cell that has negative X-antigens. The negative X-antigens is a destructive one, when it reaches the brain and other organs the human looses his sanity over his hunger unless the human is able to drink the blood of the pureblood who bit him so he can obtain the positive X-antigens that would turn the negative to a regular X-antigens similar to a normal vampires'. These type of bloods are classified as Level D bloods, commonly called the Ex-humans or the Turned." The room was extra silent, and the doctor knows he's discussing a sensitive topic for Zero. "Now, if the human fails to obtain the positive X-antigens by drinking the blood of the pureblood who bit him, the bacteria which is the negative X-antigens-infused blood cells reaches the brain and his other organs, his organs will slowly stop functioning and he will eventually die. So the blood with only a negative X-antigens is classified as a Level E."

Anja started shaking. She was told that the Kiryuu family was murdered and only Zero survived and that he was bitten by the pureblood that attacked them. She was told that he was slowly turning into a Level E but he has managed to survive until this moment. But that's about it. She was not told if he was able to drink Shizuka Hio's blood. She was not told of so many things. What she's gone through may not be as painful as what he's experienced... or 'still' experiencing.

The silver-haired hunter felt Anja's arm clinging to his own a lot tighter now. "What about a blueblood's blood?" He heard Kaito asking. He brought her hand on his.

Dr. Yanagi then pointed a finger on the last picture with some circles and millions of tinty dots.

"What are those?" Zero asked referring to the dots.

"This is Maia's blood sample. What you see is the structure of her blood. The circles are the red blood cells which contains A-antigens. That means Maia inherited my blood type. There is no X-antigens found but what's different is that her blood has million times more antibodies and Macrophages than us."

Kaito massaged his forehead. "Please speak our language, Dr. Yanagi."

The doctor chuckled. "My apologies." He said. "Antibodies protect our bodies from viruses, bad bacterias and the likes; whereas a Macrophages is the one in-charge of healing our wounds. That explains why they heal faster and they don't get illnesses."

"Is that all?" Zero asked. The doctor was not able to provide any new information yet.

"No. There's another abnormality I found out with Maia's behavior." The doctor's eyes started to show pain and anger. He clenched his fists. "She got sick for the first time."

Zero remembered, "Selene was never sick." He said.

Dr. Yanagi pressed something on the keyboard of the computer and a video played. On the video was a girl with brown shoulder length curly hair who was sitting on her bed and was just staring into the wall. "This is a recording of the first time she's fed."

Anja's heartbeat escalated, believing she's going to go through the same thing.

All eyes was on the screen when a woman, came in with a tray of food for the doctor's daughter when the girl made a lunge towards the woman who screamed at the sudden attack. The woman fell on the floor with the girl on top of her. The woman was struggling for a while but stopped. "She said she made her sleep." Dr. Yanagi explained. The girl lowered her head to the woman's face and stopped when her mouth almost touched the woman's mouth. She touched the woman's mouth to open it. Dr. Yanagi zoomed the video to their mouths. They saw a white smoke coming from the woman's mouth to the girl's own. It looks like she's inhaling it through her mouth. Afterwards, it's like her sanity has returned and the girl realized what she's done, she went back to her bed screaming and crying. Dr. Yanagi stopped the video.

They were all stunned. Unsure of what they just saw.

"Bluebloods feed on human vitality." Dr. Yanagi answered their un-voiced questions. "The white smoke is that woman; Maia's nanny's, energy, life force without which... she's just a body. An empty shell." The doctor showed another picture that looks like the ones he showed earlier except that there are more circles now. "This is Maia's blood structure 'after' she's fed. The human antigens are gone... replaced by X-antigens."

"So that means they only become a real blueblood after they feed?" Zero made sure.

"Exactly. Unless they feed or rather feel the urge to feed do they get a vampire blood and then produce a pureblood offspring." He explained.

"Where's your daughter now?" Kaito asked out of curiosity.

"She... she ended her life after she killed her nanny." He said and emotions clouded his eyes again. Anja gasped at the revelation.

"I'm sorry." She uttered.

The doctor faked a smile. He then remembered something. "My theory as to why they abduct the purebloods... it's because you don't need to be bitten and then drink the blood of the pureblood to be turned. A transfusion will skip the biting part and turn you directly."

Kaito raised a brow. "What? So you're saying that the pureblood murderers are humans? And they want to become vampires too?"

"Like I said, it's all about power and control, Kaito. The length anybody can do is unimaginable. Going back, transfusing the blood would only 'turn' them, that means they're still weaker compared to the purebloods... and then, here comes the blueblood."

Zero gets it now. "Transfusing the bluebloods' blood to a Level D or E will make them a pureblood?"

"Correct." The doctor nodded. "But remember, the blueblood is unable to produce or transform a pureblood until she feeds. In Selene's case, they probably didn't know she still hasn't fed, though eventually, she will."

Anja flinched, she didn't like the thought of her feeding at all. But she has found a solution for Zero's problem. "So, after I feed. My blood can cure Zero, right?" She asked.

"No!" Zero hissed. "As long as you don't feed, you're human. And I'd like for you to stay that way... as much as possible."

"But-"

"We're leaving!"

0-0

**Kaito** felt the awkward silence between him and the raven-haired girl as soon as they've returned to the waiting car outside the building.

They were waiting for Zero. He requested a moment with the doctor. Anja was still sulking.

"So, you're Zero's hero after all." He jested. But Anja was still silent up until Zero has already entered the car and sat beside the girl across him.

"The supressants?" He reminded the silver-haired hunter.

"At the compartment." Zero replied who was looking at Anja at the corner of his eyes.

"What else did you ask him about?" Kaito inquired as he sat lazily on his seat.

"Some files." Zero answered and rested his head on the head rest and closed his eyes, giving the girl beside him a cold shoulder. He doesn't want to encourage her with Dr. Yanagi's theories.

0-0

**It was **past midnight when they arrived at the Academy. When Zero turned to Anja, she was asleep.

"I'll take care of the supressants." Kaito volunteered and went out first.

Zero reached for the girl to carry her, careful not to wake her up. He decided to let her sleep in her previous room at the Chairman's house. He's not going inside the Moon dorm as he's sure the Night Class is awake. When he reached the room, he gently placed her on the bed.

He was about to leave when Anja opened her eyes and caught his wrist. "I'm so happy I can finally save you."

"And you're so happy you'll succumb to uncontrollable hunger and finally be one of us?" Zero uttered angrily.

Anja rose to a sitting position. "If that means I can finally stop worrying that any moment I'll lose you over death..."

Zero shook his head. "Sleep." He ordered.

"No!" She stubbornly replied.

"Then be it!" He's losing his sanity not because of the beast inside him... but because of this girl. He stood and was already by the door when she spoke again.

"Stay."

He turned to her once more. She made a space on the bed for him. A grunt escaped from him. He can't resist the urge that is Anja.

A triumphant smile appeared on Anja's lips when the hunter finally joined her. He pulled her to his body and rested his face over her head and took in her scent. Then as if it's not enough, he shifted so he can stuck his face on her neck.

Anja felt Zero's soft and warm lips kissing her neck. "And you expect me to sleep, huh?"

She felt him stop, that made her regret what she just said. "Five minutes." He says. And before she was able to ask what that means, he already claimed her mouth. The hunter groaned when she responded so willingly. It's like whenever they fight, she feels the wall between them that threatens to separate them...but whenever they kiss... It's like nothing is between them and she's exactly where she wants to be.

He kissed her so hungrily until she's out of air. He started raining kisses all over her face. "Time's up!" She teased.

Zero grunted and rested his forehead against hers. His hand is on her nape. She could see his emotions in his eyes. "Make it thirty." He breathed positioned on top of her then kissed her once more.

0-0

**Yuuki** was looking at the window on Zero's room from the outside. He's not back yet.

She touched the side of her neck where he bit her and smiled at the memory. Then she felt another aura near her.

"Huh?" She looked around and saw the pureblood from China under the tree. She walked closer to ask what she's doing outside when two men in black clothing that also has their faces covered appeared and pressed something on the pureblood's nose and she fainted.

She was about to yell at them to stop when they started carrying the body when a hand on her mouth silenced her.

0-0

**a/n: thanks for reading. I might take a break for a while. Got something to do, I might update if you insist though :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**The sun **was up and the light and heat from the open window was towards her face. She felt Zero's arms around her. She has her back on him and he's hugging her from behind.

She has decided the moment she found out it was her blood that can save him all along, that she will give it to him. She wondered though how it would feel when she finally would crave. Dr. Yanagi said that it's not blood she'd feed on but a human's vitality. The force that gives life to a human body.

Anja's musing was disturbed by Zero's scream.

0-0

_**Zero**__ heard footsteps and doors opening and closing. Then he heard his father's voice telling his mother to get his gun. _

_"I'll go with you." His mother said._

_"I'll go in first. Call backup." His father replied._

_Zero tried to wipe the sleep away from his eyes with the back of his hand and yawned. He stood and went to the door. When he opened it, Ichiru; who's room is right across his, had just went out his own room. _

_"What's going on?" Ichiru asked, yawning. _

_Zero shrugged and heard their mother from downstairs. _

_"Yes, they're under attack." Their mother said to whoever she's speaking to over the phone. "Okay. Make it fast please." And she put the phone back to its craddle. _

_Zero and Ichiru are already on the stairs. "What's going on, mom?" Ichiru asked. _

_They saw fear in their mother's eyes. Even before she was able to answer them, they all heard gunshots. _

_Riza Kiryuu's eyes widened. She pulled out a gun from her side and ran to her sons. "Stay inside no matter what, okay?" She told her twins. She then gave the gun to her eldest. "Zero, use this just incase. Protect your brother." Then she was out of the house. _

_Several more gunshots were heard from outside the house. Zero felt his heartbeat accelerating. He ran towards the window and saw the house across the street on fire. "Selene!" He breathed and automatically, his feet moved towards the door. But Ichiru was quick to capture his arm to stop him from opening the door and going outside. _

_"No! Mom and Dad will save them." Ichiru said. _

_But Zero was stronger than his twin brother, that's why it was easier for him to let go from his grip. "Stay here!" He said angrily and passed the gun to him. What Ichiru said didn't matter. He could not just stand and watch._

_When Zero was finally outside, he saw several hunters that were his parents' friends running towards the house that has most of its parts on fire now. He can even feel the heat from the wind that was blowing, encouraging the fire to grow. _

_Zero knows there's a door at the back which he hopes is still safe. When he was about to run towards the house, a big and strong arms wrapped around him. _

_"No! No! No!" He screamed to his hearts' content, he struggled with all his strength but it was all futile. His eleven year old body is nothing compared to an adult and seasoned hunters'. _

_Something bursted from inside the house and the fire went bigger. The left side of the house which is where Selene's room is, fell apart. At the corner of his eyes, he saw his father coming out of the fire carrying a body in his arms. But it wasn't Selene. It was her mother and she was lifeless. _

_"Let me go!" Zero yelled and was still trying to escape Toga Yagari's strong hold. _

_He saw his father lay Selene's mother to the ground, together with another body. It was Selene's father! _

_"No!" He screamed once again. Someone hugged him tightly, he heard muffled sobs. It was his mother. "Selene! She's still there! Let me get her out!" He screamed. The thought of Selene being burned to death is slowly killing him too. "No!"_

_0-0_

**"No!" **

Anja was shaking the hunters' shoulders to wake him up from an obvious nightmare.

"Selene!" He called.

"I'm here! I'm here!" She said loudly.

Zero opened his eyes when he heard her voice. As soon as her face registered on the hunters' head, he bolted to a sitting position and pulled her to an embrace.

Anja can even feel and hear his riotous heartbeat. "You're alive." Zero uttered.

"Yes. I'm here." She knows about the dream. He heard him screaming out her name and that he'll save her.

She never imagined his reaction to be this intense. But somehow, knowing this; she felt important. "I'm sorry. Sorry that we had to hide the truth from you." She whispered.

Zero gently pushed her away to rest his forehead on hers. Her little Zero was never good with words, and it seems like he's never outgrown it.

"Sorry... I didn't recognized you the first time." He said, his lips slightly touching hers. "I buried everybody who left me in the past. Mom, dad, Ichiru, your parents... and you." He uttered, emotions filled his words. Words that surely is difficult for him to say. "Kaito once said, orphans are the most effective hunters because they don't have people that slows them down." He says. "They only need to worry about two things. To get the hunting done, and to get out alive for the next one."

Anja felt the urge to throw something at that hunter again. But she can do it later, it's not everyday that someone like Zero would start talking.

Zero continued. "I just wanted to be a hunter for one reason. Vengeance."

Anja gulped. She realized she is asking for Zero to tell her 'everything' but she can't tell him everything about her real plans yet. She figured out if Zero won't tell her 'everything', it's just fair if she doesn't too. Though eventually, he would know.

"Chairman Cross helped me. He let me stay with him and Yuu-"

Anja pressed her lips on Zero's. As much as she wants to hear about his life here in the academy... she wants to be fair to him. She needs to keep him at arm's length because if he would know, he might stand in the way. Because just like him, she wanted 'vengeance'.

Zero pulled her closer to his side. Zero was nibbling her lower lip and his arms around her tightened as well as her hand on his nape and hair. She's starting to get used to his kisses but whenever she starts to question why they're doing this... she gets confused and sometimes it all boils down to Zero's welfare. But regardless, she is enjoying it. Zero doesn't need to know about it though. She giggled.

Zero let go of her lips and stared at her sharply but with amusement in his eyes.

"What's funny?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Uh-huh. You see..." She smiled. "You've always been too dependent on me."

The hunter frowned. She caressed his cheek.

"But I like you depending on me."

Zero smirked, he pushed her on the bed and settled on top of her kissing her like he never did before, until Anja's tummy complained loud enough to stop the hunter.

"Shower up and get dressed. Head back to the kitchen for breakfast afterwards." He said and stood at once, leaving the raven-haired girl lying on the bed jumbled at the hunter's hot and cold behavior.

"You should get your things back here." She heard Zero saying.

She got an idea. She got up and fixed herself. "No." That earned her a frown from the hunter. "It's high time you become independent." And she left him in awe.

0-0

**After** he's showered and has changed clothes he was about to go to the kitchen to cook breakfast when Kaito stopped him in the hallway.

"Two purebloods were abducted last night." He said so seriously, gone is his usual smug bullying face.

"What? Who?"

"Hsu Mei Ling and Kuran Yuuki." Kaito was looking at his reaction intently.

Zero paled at the news, he clenched his teeth. He remembered telling Yuuki before that he's going to kill her. He said those when he was too angry to think straight. For years he had been living in anger alone, it's what keeps him alive. It's the only emotion that keeps him going. Before he came back here at the academy, he was the angry-Zero... but now, not anymore. Another feeling took over, the feeling that maybe... just maybe, he can be the same Zero that he used to be. And he knows that feeling... it's what's left when all else fails. Hope.

He just can't let Yuuki; the girl who bravely climbed the walls he put around him and put-up with him at his most difficult times, be murdered for somebody else's cruel intentions. He was blinded to see it clearly before, but Yuuki hadn't done anything to hurt him intentionally. He will save her to repay for her attempts at saving him before.

0-0

**Yuuki** opened her eyes, then she closed it and opened it again but still, all she see is darkness. She tried to move her hands to feel the surrounding, but she can't move them including her feet. She's tied! She's lying on her back and the ground; or wherever it is she's on right now, is moving. There's also that sound of the engine and she's sure she's on a moving vehicle.

Her mouth is taped so she can only make muffled sounds.

Suddenly the movement stopped and the impact made her roll and bump into something soft, like fabric. Then she heard a groan.

She's with somebody! Afterwards the events of last night washed over her. Mei Ling!

Sounds of clanking metals filled their ears and then some rays of sunshine and soft breeze of the wind touched Yuuki's skin. Two people in black overalls pulled down the covering and stood before them. Only their eyes were shown as their entire body is covered in black clothing.

"Our princesses are awake." Says a female voice coming from the one on the left.

A male voice chortled. "Lucky bloodsuckers... the stupid organization put up checkpoints to all the entrance and exits from the town to the academy. So we may have to postpone your deaths and do a little hide and seek."

Yuuki has then figured out that their abductors are humans. First they referred to them as bloodsuckers and secondly, they don't have a vampire aura. If only she has a gift just like the others, she can use it on them but no...

Their eyes' focused on Mei-Ling when she started to struggle and tried to break free from the cuffs that Yuuki realized they used on them. And everytime Mei-Ling struggles, her eyes turn blood red and Yuuki knew she's trying to use her gift... but as she does, the cuffs on her hands and feet lits up too.

The people in black laughed. "As if you can use your demonic powers on us with those anti-vampire cuffs." Says the girl.

They heard something, like twigs and grasses breaking and they were alerted. Another person in black appeared out of nowhere. There's three of them!

"Stay with them, we're gonna check on the area. Our rescue should be here any minute now." Says the girl and disappeared from their sight together with the other one.

0-0

"**Because** of the attack two nights ago, the organization placed checkpoints on all the entrances and exits from the town to the academy. The people they sent to place barriers on the gates of the academy arrived this morning... but we already have two purebloods missing." Yagari discussed. All the Night Class is present on the lobby except Kuran Kaname who left last night for the Vampire Council's meeting in Tokyo. Kuran clique is also absent in the meeting as they are currently making a 'search party' in the woods. "Be vigilant... I suggest you practice self-defense, do not just depend on your gifts... that would be useless if they have anti-vampire weapons that would suppress your powers. Knowledge is power. It won't matter if you are the most powerful if they knows your weakness. We don't know who these people are yet, but we'll try to save them. Our hunters are already searching for them."

Zero, Takamiya and Casey are not around and most probably are searching the woods now.

While Yagari was talking, someone tugged Anja's hand and pulled her by the window. Streaks of Irene's beautiful red hair shone brightly under the sunshine through the window. She leaned to whisper on her ear. "We found them, get dressed now." She said, her eyes was following a black hawk circling the academy.

Anja nodded and they both slipped through the curtains. When she reached her own room, she pulled out her luggage and opened a secret pocket where she hid the uniform. Her ninjitsu uniform. She got out of her dress and got inside the tight black overall. She scooped her hair into a ponytail and pulled the hood over her head then wore the black face mask that would hide her identity, just incase. She also wore a black flat boots and gloves for her hands.

She looked at her reflection on the mirror. She looks like them now. She prepared for this. She trained hard for this. Her thoughts were interrupted when a pebble hit her window. She immediately grabbed Luna and some blades and knives.

0-0

"**Let's **split up." Kaito suggested. Zero and Casey agreed. "Remember, if you find something... just press the button." He was referring to the walkie-talkie-thing he gave them earlier.

Zero saw two black silhouettes at the corner of his eyes, he immediately ran towards them. They move so fast, and they're circling him. Playing with him. He blinked, trying to follow their movement was painful in the eyes.

"Have you made up your mind, Zero?" asked the female voice.

_It's them! _

"Here to join us?" Followed by another male voice.

"No." He hissed.

"No?" Repeated the girl. "You've decided to die then?"

"We want you on our side, Zero. If we can't have you, you're better off dead." Says the other one and Zero felt a painful sting on his left cheek. When he touched it, he found blood on his fingers. When he turned behind him, a blade was stuck on the tree trunk.

Zero felt something coming so he immediately jumped as high as he can to his left and indeed, a knife hit the ground he was previously standing on. "Ofcourse, they won't hail you one of the best if you die so easily."

"That would be shameful... a disgrace to your parents." The guy said.

Zero grunted, "You know so much about me."

And they laughed. "More than you know about yourself." Says the girl.

"What do you mean?"

"I meant the 'curse of the twins'." Says the male voice.

Zero flinched, guilt still ever present inside of him. Eventhough Ichiru was already dying then, taking his blood even if he told him to do so would haunt him for the rest of his life. He finished the deed Rido Kuran has started.

_'Zero... The last of my life...Take it...'_

Those were Ichiru's words. Ichiru and Bloody Rose are now inside of him... along with the beast Shizuka Hio planted when she bit him that night, making him the most powerful hunter in history... but everytime he uses the beast's power he craves, that's why the first and last time he tried to use it was when he killed Rido Kuran.

"You killed your brother for power! That's something a monster would do." The girl accused.

They heard leaves moving on the bushes with a small gasp.

All of them turned to the sound only to find another person in black. "What are you doing here? Stupid! No one's guarding them you idiot!" Says the male voice.

Zero's walkie-talkie sounded with Casey's voice on it. "I found traces of tires going to the falls. I'm going there now."

The moment they heard that, the male voice grunted. "Shit!" He abruptly turned to the female. "I'll finish him, you two go back! The master is going to kill us if we go back with nothing."

Just that, the female disappeared in front of him. The one behind Zero looks hesitant.

"You! Follow her!" He ordered and that's when the other one disappeared too.

Zero took that moment of distraction to attack him with his fist but quickly enough, he avoided it by blocking his arm.

"You want manual combat huh?" Utters the guy and his knuckles landed squarely on Zero's jaw. The silver-haired hunter fell to the ground, the guy raised his foot to hit him again on the face when Zero kicked his other foot faster making him wince and fall on the ground.

Zero stood and as soon as he regained his balance, pain struck the side of his stomache and then he found a knife pierced on it. "I'm not fair. I use any advantage I have. That knife is anti-vampire, by the way." The guy said. He noticed Zero's eyes glowing blood red. "Wow, I consider myself lucky to have witnessed the great hunter Zero Kiryuu in his beast form." He saw the hunter's nails growing and his muscles expanding, some veins appeared on his neck that runs through his arms to his hands, his fangs are also protruding, drawing blood in his own lips when he grits his teeth. The guy reached for his gun to finish the silver-haired hunter while he's still in the middle of his transformation, but as he raise his head to aim the gun... Zero is no longer on his spot. He quickly turned but he's not behind him either. Something fast moved in front of him and then behind him... he heard something break, then a stinging sensation hit his knee. He found himself falling, kneeling on the ground finding no strength on his knees. When his eyes landed on his knee, he saw blood and something pointy piercing his skin from the inside. He winced and grunted in extreme pain. Zero broke his bone!

All the hair on the person's neck raised, the hunter's presence behind him made goosebumps appear all over him. He can feel him breathing down his neck. "I use any advantage I have, too." Zero whispered and the person screamed when he felt his fangs digging his neck.

0-0

**a/n: :p **


	21. Chapter 21

**Casey** followed the traces she found that looks like tires. Considering the size of the tires, she's expecting to see a truck or a lorry. The organizations checkpoints says they've manned all possible human or vehicle entries and exits. It's just weird for this truck not to follow the road, the traces eroded the grass and it looked like the truck forced itself in the grassland, it even knocked down some trees.

Casey heard footsteps approaching that's why she immediately hid at the back of the nearest tree. She stayed as silent as she can, even controlling her breathing to blend-in with the nature's sound.

The sound of the footsteps are not stopping, not even going away. Based on the noise each step produces, she knows there's atleast two of them. When the noise stopped, she slowly turned to look for the owners of them footsteps.

"Boo!" Says that voice so close to her ears. She yelped in surprise and her hand slipped from the tree where it rested for support but she quickly regained her ground and launched herself to her suspected assailant with her knife on the ready.

A strong hand wrapped her own; the one with the knife and pushed her hand away from his face where she pointed it then the person lost his balance when he caught her weight through her attack.

Everything happened so fast, all that Casey noticed was his emerald orbs, his arms around her and his warm breath on her face.

"You're surprisingly light." Says that familiar voice.

She's on top of Takuma! For a short moment there, she was stunned and couldn't focus. But the annoying smile on the vampire's lips made her come to her senses.

She pushed herself up on his chest not so lightly that the vampire winced in pain. "Don't touch me!" She cried out and stood immediately. Another vampire from the night class materialized in front of her, Senri Shiki. His mahogany-hair is tousled by the wind. He got his eyes on the vampire behind her.

"Enough with playing peak-a-boo. I can feel them now, we're almost there." Shiki said and stared at her with a little smile on his lips for a bit and turned his back on them. "Let's go."

0-0

**She** ran so fast that she couldn't almost feel her feet touching the ground. She needs to catch up with the girl. Her heart was beating like crazy and she suddenly felt ill.

_'You know so much about me.'_

_'More than you know about yourself.'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'I meant the 'curse of the twins'.'_

_'You killed your brother for power! That's something a monster would do.'_

She pulled out her bow and arrow and aimed it at the ninja she's chasing, who thought she's one of them. The ninja was running and so is she, she aimed ahead of the ninja so when the arrow gets there, so as her target. That's the secret of shooting a moving target. Always aim at the spot where you think your target is going. When she released the arrow, the ninja fell on the ground groaning in pain. Blood was oozing from her left heel. That's so she can't run or walk.

Anja hurried to the ninja who just figured out she's not one of them.

"Who are you?"

"If you wanna live, you're gonna have to be cooperative." She says and pressed a cloth on the ninja's nose. After a few seconds, she passed out. Anja pulled out her phone and pressed a speed dial to Irene's phone who answered in one ring. "I got one." She says as she glanced at the ninja in front of her.

"I'll be there, stay hidden."

0-0

**Yuuki** saw the man in black pacing, and he looks very tensed. He would move his head left and right. He's waiting for the others, Yuuki is sure of that.

She's been trying to slide her wrist off the cuffs. Sometimes she hates being small, she's too small for this and that but in times like these... she's glad she is, because she successfully slipped her left hand out of the cuff.

Mei-Ling noticed that and she smiled at her. She looked at the person in black whose back was on them and nodded at Yuuki, encouraging her to go on.

When she finally slipped her right hand from the cuff she immediately reached for the cuffs on her feet. She removed her shoes and socks then gently and silently forced her foot one by one out of the cuffs. When she successfully did, she crawled towards Mei-Ling but as soon as she touched her, the guy in black turned around and threw a blade at Yuuki who; knowing that if she moves aside, the blade would hit and wound Mei-Ling. So instead, she blocked the blade using her own body. When the blade pierced her left shoulder, she cried in pain. This is the first time she's wounded by an anti-vampire weapon. The pain really is striking and almost intolerable.

Mei-Ling wriggled with the cuffs but unlike Yuuki, she fit the cuff size perfectly so it's of no use. "Yuuki!"

"I'm fine..." She managed to say. She turned to their kidnapper who has his gun pointed at her face. He must be scared that she will use her gift on him. Little does he know that she doesn't have any. "Please." Yuuki pleaded.

"A pureblood, begging for her life?" He sounded amused.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, determined to prolong her immortal life.

"You're not supposed to ask. You're just supposed to scream." The person has his finger on the trigger, ready for firing in just one wrong tiny movement from her. "My sister asked the same question to the pureblood who attacked us one night. And that's what he said." He answered with contempt, pain laced on his voice.

Yuuki wanted to cry at the pain emanating from the person's voice. There's determination in his eyes that's the only part of his body that's shown.

"You're taking your vengeance on the wrong ones."

"You're all the same. Once you get bored in your long and meaningless immortal lives, you play with our short ones. Maybe not now... but eventually you will." Yuuki understood where his anger and determination is coming from, but she can't die yet. "It's time the humans reclaim what's rightfully ours."

He fired, and it's like slow motion when Yuuki saw the fast approaching bullet. She tightly clenched her fist, she won't be fast enough to move to avoid the bullet because of her injury and because of Mei-Ling behind her. Out of any possible options, Yuuki closed her eyes and prepared herself for the bullet to pierce through her skin. Her heartbeat became the only thing she can hear and the warmth from inside her is intensifying.

She heard Mei-Ling gasp behind her and then a thud followed like someone fell on the ground. But surprisingly she didn't feel the bullet.

"Yuuki!" She heard Mei-Ling again. She dared to open her eyes. "Your shield stopped the bullet." Mei-Ling said.

Yuuki heard her, but her sight focused on the scene in front of her. "Shield?" The man in black was on the ground, almost lifeless and somebody was beside him... feeding on him. The sound of her heartbeat became stronger than Mei-Ling's voice.

"Your gift! It's like an invisible shield. You-"

The figure feeding on the kidnapper was familiar. The dishevelled silver locks and those muscular arms...

"Zero..." Yuuki uttered. Overwhelmed by the thought that Zero came for her.

When the hunter was done feeding on the now lifeless man, he raised his head and their eyes met. A glowing blood red to her brown ones.

0-0

"**Good** job, Selene." Says Irene whose expression dimmed at her reaction.

"You know my real name?" She carefully asked. Irene laughed.

"I already called you Selene once, but you didn't hear it because you're too busy spying on the hunter." She rolled her eyes and her expression swiftly switched to a serious one. "I know I'm just an asset to the society. Your babysitter. Your safety is a priority to the Midnight Society that's why your information is only available to the members. But I'm here because of my mother." She says.

Selene bit her lower lip. "Anja saved my life, I'll do anything to help you avenge her." She assured her.

"You're avenging your parents too." Irene nodded and looked at the sleeping ninja on the ground. They're inside a small cave where they dragged the ninja's body for questioning. "Let's make this quick."

Selene placed a hand on Irene's arm. "Don't kill her."

"I have to."

"No! She didn't see us." She insisted. "She won't see us." She was referring to their clothes, because just like the ninja's, they wore the same clothing.

Irene's eyes darkened. "You won't have to do it. I wi-"

They heard a gunshot. Then Selene thought about Zero. "Ask whatever, but don't kill her. I'll be right back." She said and ran out of the cave to where the sound of the gunshot is coming from.

She was running out of air when she reached the side of the falls where a huge truck was parked. Selene knew she's not supposed to be seen because they might think she's one of them. She knows that the hunters and other night class students are looking for them too.

Selene climbed the tallest tree just enough away from the truck to see what's going on without being seen and felt. She saw Takuma and Shiki with the female hunter, Casey approaching the truck but they stopped... Selene wondered why, so she jumped to another tree. It was then that she realized the reason for the commotion. Zero was on his knees... his head dipped on another ninja's neck. He's feeding.

This is the first time she's seen the hunter feed. When Zero was finally done, he raised his head and looked straight. Towards the opening of the trailer truck where the chinese pureblood Mei-Ling was still tied and Kuran Yuuki who looked so surprised as she stares at Zero.

Selene wondered why the Kuran girl looked happy, surprised but happy as she looks at Zero. Yuuki stood and ran towards the silver-haired hunter and wrapped her arms around the boy with familiarity, as if it's not the first time she's done it. The hunter flinched a while but he relaxed afterwards and let the brunette pureblood run her hands on his back and his silver locks, like she's soothing his pain.

Yuuki was whispering something to Zero's ear and suddenly the hunter rested his forehead on Yuuki's shoulder and the latter pressed her lips on the hunter's head, crying.

For some reason there's a pang of pain she felt inside her. To see another girl hugging him, kissing him... not her... makes her want to cry. Ever since they we're kids, she's been very possessive of the twins, but mostly of Zero because compared to Ichiru... Zero was more possessive of her too.

Selene took one of the deepest breaths she ever took in her life to calm down her system. The sight makes her angry. The thought that somebody else also cares for him as much as she does, and the possibility that Zero cares for her too... or even more than he does for her. It's scaring her...

She reached for the branch of the tree to support her in going down when it suddenly broke and she fell butt-first on the ground.

"Aw!" She uttered, then she got alerted and stood quickly feeling another presence behind her. She could feel the tip of the gun at the back of her head.

"Move or I'll shoot you." Says that familiar cold voice. She don't need to look to affirm her suspiscion. It's Kaito Takamiya.

0-0

**a/n: i'm back! that wasn't that long wasn't it? for some writers when they get reviews for their stories, it inspires them... and then the ideas would come out like water from the faucet. So I'd like to hear from you, even if it's criticism it's fine, just knowing people actually reads our works is enough to keep us going... so hope you liked this chap and see you on the next one.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Selene** bit her lower lip. If she turn around, he might recognize her but she doesn't have much choice. She raised both her hands in the air, still not turning around. She won't talk, he might recognize her voice too.

"Turn around!" Kaito ordered without lowering his gun.

_'I can't.'_

She figured if Kaito would shoot her, she can risk that. She would heal immediately anyway. She just needs to run as fast as she can. If he finds out, Zero would find out too and he might get in the way.

After taking a deep breath, her eyes focused on the ground and got an idea to distract and slow down Kaito if he decides to run after her. She counted one to three and kneeled as quick as she can and grabbed a handful of dry soil.

"Hey!" Kaito shouted.

0-0

**When** Selene turned to throw the soil over his face, she saw Kaito looking at her eyes. She whisked the soil on his face and Kaito groaned in pain, he crouched down on the ground with both his hands on his eyes.

_'I'm sorry!' _

She willed her feet to run but she heard a gunshot followed by a sudden pain at the back of her right shoulder.

'It's not painful. It's not painful.' She was convincing her brain. It's all in the brain. She's gone through all sorts of pain before at the hospital and this is nothing.

A tear escaped from her eye as she struggled to run. She just ran. Then the sight of Yuuki kissing Zero's head appeared on her mind. She doesn't like it. Bile rised on her throat. She wanted to rip the pureblood away from Zero. She's feeling so mad for some reason.

She only stopped running when she reached a small stream. She looked back at where she came from and knew that Kaito didn't follow her. She was breathless and suddenly thirsty.

Selene removed the mask covering her nose to her mouth at breathed in and out loudly. She kneeled at the side of the stream and reached for the water but winced when she felt the sting on her back. She needs to get the bullet out first.

"You're hurt." Says that voice.

Selene gasped and abruptly reached her mask while her other hand is pulling her knife out from its sheath. When she turned to the person, her knife is aimed at the man while her other hand is pressing the mask to cover her face.

When she turned, a pair of chocolate warm brown orbs were looking so worried at her form. And by the look on the pureblood's face, she knows she'd just been recognized.

She lowered her hands, "I'll be fine. The others are over there, she's safe now." She pointed where she came from.

Kaname's jaw tightened. "Good. Now I have to help you fix that wound." He said.

"I said I'm fine. It's not like this is the first time." She assured him with a smile on her face. But the pureblood didn't bought the act. He took steps closer and pulled her to him, Selene uttered a low moan at the pain but was muffled when her face was pressed on his chest.

"You always push me away." The pureblood uttered with such emotions... the kind that she didn't like to come from him or from anybody else.

"Kaname..."

He ran his hands from her head to her back through her hair and his warm lips were lightly touching the top of her head. She can also feel him breathing her scent in.

"I used to wonder why." He continued. "Why you always worry. Why you never allow me or anybody else to worry about you. Why you always pretend to be okay when you're not. And so on. All those questions we're buried six feet under when I thought you died. And then you came back, and you answered them."

Selene never remembered answering those kinds of questions coming from him. She's not even aware that she makes him feel that way much more the reason why... perhaps unknowingly.

"I don't remem-"

"Zero." He whispered.

"Huh?"

Kaname's arms around her tightened. "He's the answer." In her thoughts, she couldn't understand how the hunter, her bestfriend, was the answer. "You're always worried about him, even when you are so hurt. You don't want anybody to worry about you, you just want him to be worried about you... just him alone. How can you be so selfish?"

Selene angrily pushed the pureblood away from her despite the pain that attacks her every movement.

"How did you come up with that ghastly conclusion?"

"Aren't you so willing to do anything for him?" Kaname's tone was accusatory.

"You're delusional." She jested.

Kaname's expression just got dimmer. He pulled her towards him once more and what Selene didn't anticipate was when he lowered his face on hers. She automatically turned left so his lips landed on her cheek. But it didn't end there, Kaname started kissing her skin, running his lips down to her neck.

Goosebumps appeared on her arms at the feel of his kisses. The places he's been on her skin feels cold and it made her realize that kisses are actually different. She used to think that they're all the same regardless of who's kissing her but it's just not. Then it dawned on her... it's always been different with Zero. Not just with the kisses they share but with almost everything.

"Stop! Stop this." She pushed him with all her might again but Kaname was immovable. She pulled her dagger from it's sheath. It's anti-vampire. "Don't make me use this on you."

Kaname paused and stepped back, a grin gracing his face. "I wouldn't dare." Knowing it's the same dagger he gave her before. "I'm glad you kept that."

"What are you trying to accomplish by doing this?" She asked, confusion filled her tone.

She saw the pureblood taking a deep breath as he looked away, to nothing in particular. "You've always been a mystery to me. It's like there's that imaginary line around you that only that 'ex-human' is allowed to cross."

She didn't like how the pureblood called Zero. "My family and the Kiryuu's were very close. I grew up with the twins... we're family. And the 'ex-human' you're referring to is my bestfriend... my brother! And I won't let anybody hurt him any more than he's aldready been." Her words were equipped with warning.

Kaname turned his back on her. "Are you sure he's just a friend or a brother to you?"

Selene scowled at the pureblood's back. She knows why the pureblood is fond of her, even before. Because she reminds him of Anja; the girl he's been inlove with ever since.

"Kaname... I'm not Anja-neesan." Once again, her being the reason why Anja died is making her guilty. She reached for his hand.

The bushes moved and revealed the redhead pureblood she left in the cave. Irene frowned at the sight.

"Great! Now he knows." She crossed her arms on her chest and gave Selene a hard look.

Selene stood in front of Kaname. "It's okay. He can keep a secret." She said.

Irene looked very mad. She puffed her cheeks and walked towards Selene and grabbed her hand. "He knows everything?" She snapped at her.

"S-sort of." She confessed and winced when Irene pulled her arm. "But he's not gonna get in the way."

"Gosh, Anja you're going to blow it all up before the finish line." Exasperation written all over her face.

"She didn't have to tell me anything, I know everything from the beginning... daughter of Luca." Kaname murmured.

Irene's eyes widened and she paled at the words. "Who are you?"

"He's an ancestor, Kaname-kun and Anja-neesan knew each other way back." Selene explained.

"Well he better keep his mouth shut or I'll kill him." Irene hissed and dragged her back to the cave, leaving the other pureblood.

0-0

"**What** happened to you?" Casey asked Kaito when he appeared from the bushes cursing and rubbing his eyes.

"One escaped..." He uttered.

"No worries, we got two." Casey pointed two bodies lying on the ground with blood on their necks. The other one has his bone protruding from his knee through his pants. Kaito made a face.

"Ouch."

Casey raised a brow. "Thanks to Zero."

Kaito followed the female hunter's eyes to the open van where Kuran Yuuki was nursing the weak silver-haired hunter who pushed the girl's hand away when she tried to reach for his mouth to wipe the blood drying around it.

"I've already informed the others back at the academy and the organization, backup should be here any minute now." Casey reported.

Kaito just nodded and walked towards the dead bodies on the ground with Casey following him. He kneeled and pulled the mask off from the person's face only to be shocked when he recognized the person behind the mask.

"What is it?" Casey asked, hearing the gasp that came out from Kaito.

"This one's a hunter." He uttered and reached for the mask of the other body. He breathed out the tension that accumulated inside of him when he didn't recognize the other one. "Let's run some background investigation on these two."

"They can't both be hunters, right?" Casey whispered and looked behind here where the noble vampires from the Night class are discussing something.

"I'm afraid they can be." Says Kaito who stood automatically when the backup arrived.

Casey swallowed the followup question she was supposed to ask.

0-0

**Yuuki** saw Kaname standing beside the chairman on the gates of the acasemy, waiting for them and their convoy. He looked like he's aged a little with worry. She didn't like to worry him because he's been doing it ever since. But she has news for him, about her gift. Atlast she can protect herself and Kaname can finally just relax whenever he needs to leave her, that includes tasking six noble vampires to watch over her.

When the car stopped, Yuuki pushed the car door open and ran towards the chairman who was ranting as usual with how grateful he is that she's safe. The chairman pulled her to him, squeezing her in the process.

"Oh my daughter, thank goodness you're safe! Daddy is so very worried, it won't happen again okay?"

"I'm not a baby anymore." She said pouting.

Kaien Cross tapped her head. "Ofcourse you're not. That was so many years ago, I can't believe it!" He's crying again.

"Oh for Pete's sake, pull yourself together... old man." Says Toga Yagari beside him who was waiting for his two students to come out of the second car.

Kaien Cross snarled at the raven-haired hunter and finger pointed him. "See! Zero-kun sounds just like you! You're a bad influence to my son!" He accused him.

"I was never your son, weirdo!" Zero's voice interrupted their commotion. When they turned, Zero was being assisted by Takamiya. The silver-haired hunter's arm was draped around the other hunter's shoulder and his shirt was stained with blood.

"This is all your fault, Yagari!" The chairman squealed.

"Stop whining, old lady!" Yagari teased with a grin on his face.

Before the chairman was supposed to fire back, Kaname spoke. "Get him inside before a Day class student sees him." He suggested as he caught Yuuki's hand and pulled her beside him.

Yagari and Cross helped Kaito with Zero who was barely able to walk. That's what transforming into his beast form does to him. Weak. Zero gave Kaname a hateful glare before he let Kaito get him inside the chairman's house.

"He's got a point. Come on... you're not so light you know." Kaito whispered his complain.

Yuuki followed Zero's back until they disappeared from her sight when they entered Chairman Cross' house. She felt Kaname's familiar warmth and his calming scent is so good to her senses.

"What do I do with you?" Kaname whispered in her ear. "I let you out of my sight for a little while and you are in trouble."

Yuuki pulled away, she couldn't contain her smile and excitement for her news. "I'm fine! I'll be fine from now on, I can protect myself." She told him what happened in the woods.

0-0

**Selene** bit the cloth so hard that she think she can cut it in half with her teeth. Her hands are tightly gripping the edge of the bed. She was lying on her front.

"Hold still! I already have it, just keep still or it will go deeper." Irene threatened. She sliced the skin open on her wound and stretched it to pull out the bullet. The stinging pain started again when Irene tried to pull the bullet.

_'It's just in the brain. Pain is just in the brain.' _She kept telling herself.

0-0

_"__**Pain**__ is just in the brain. You control what your brain is telling you to feel and you won't be hurt." Says the man in white robes who was introduced to her as Dr. Hill. He's a hematologist and he works for the Human-Vampire Relations Organization. She was admitted in this hospital to find a cure or perhaps just to prove Anja's assumption of her being what they call a 'blueblood'. _

_Selene stared at the 'sharp things' that are on the table beside where Dr. Hill told her to lie. She's lying on a bed that has a light. She wore a white robe. "Are you going to use them on me, doctor?" She asked. _

_"I'm afraid so, yes little girl. We're gonna perform several procedures... one every other day, so you would be able to heal yourself and rest before we perform the next one." He explained. _

_Selene gulped. Fear is starting to swallow her remaining courage at the sight of the 'sharp things' the doctor said he'd use on her. _

_"Today, I am going to see what your skin and its tissue does when repairing your wounds. Okay?" He said, his tone was slow and cautious. Selene watched when the doctor picked a silver knife that even sparked in sharpness. "I'm going to run this atleast one inch inside your skin." He reached for the cuffs attached on the bed and cuffed both her feet and hands. "This is so we won't cause more harm incase you struggle." His hands were cold and it sent tingles on her body. "I'm gonna start now."_

_Selene bit her lower lip when she felt the icy stainless on her skin. The doctor put more pressure on the knife and she cried out when the pain attacked her. _

_"Shh it's all in the brain..." The doctor repeated. _

_A tear escaped her eye as she tries to stop the scream from her mouth. _

_The doctor said the same words about pain over and over again. When he burned her skin, when he electrocuted her, and so on. _

0-0

"**There**!" Irene shrieked, happy when she finally pulled out the bullet and placed it on the tray. "Anti-vampire bullet... must have hurt that bad right?"

_'No, it didn't. I'm not a vampire... yet.' _Selene answered on her brain. "Yeah."

Irene watched as the girl rose and noticed how fast her wound healed.

"My wounds from anti-vampire weapons take days to heal." She said.

Selene shrugged and warily stood. "I'll check if she's already awake and bring her food and blanket." She said and went out of the room.

She decided to check on Zero first and let the sun set before going back to the cave. She's almost on his room when strong arms grabbed her own and pushed her on the wall. She winced at the pain coming from her back that just got operated.

But she was more surprised when she found out that it was Kaito who pushed her and he has this fierce glare at her.

"What?!" She asked stubbornly. Trying to treat him coldly the way she always does to avoid suspiscion that she's hiding something.

"Does this hurt?" He asked, squeezing her shoulder where she got shot at the back.

'_Yes_.'

"Now it does because you're squeezing it." She fired.

"Show me your shoulders." He ordered. Selene felt her heartbeat racing.

"Why would I?"

When she didn't move, Kaito reached for her shoulder and tugged the sleeve down to reveal the wound he's looking for only to find nothing.

Before Kaito was able to remove his hand from Selene's shoulder, he felt a force behind him and a blow to his jaw that pushed him to the ground.

"Don't you ever touch her!" The voice screamed and when Kaito lifted his head, he found the red-eyed silver-haired hunter pulling the girl towards him, shaking in anger.

0-0

**a/n: hope you liked it... **


End file.
